


William, it was really nothing

by latera1us



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после четвертого сезона сериала: Уолтер Уайт решает инсценировать собственное самоубийство, чтобы сбежать от семьи, которой доставляет дискомфорт одним своим присутствием. Скайлер рада избавиться от балласта: она боится мужа, не говоря уже о том, что больше его не любит. А Джесси - нет, ведь мистер Уайт - единственный, кому на него не наплевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gloomy sunday

**Author's Note:**

> у меня будет свой собственный пятый сезон, с преферансом, поэтессами и гомосексуализмом

Уолтер открыл глаза в половину шестого утра. Он уставился в потолок, пытаясь придумать, чем заняться сегодня: совершенствовать дом не было ни желания, ни сил, а варить теперь просто не имело смысла. Да и негде, вообще-то. Теперь, когда Густаво Фринг был мертв, некому было снабжать районы Нью-Мексико самым качественным метамфетамином всех времен. Уолтер столько раз прокручивал в голове тот день, что в какой-то момент его жизнь превратилась в «день сурка», а он этого даже не заметил. Он до сих пор не мог понять, правильно ли сделал, убив Фринга. Возможно, лучше было умереть самому, чтобы никому не осложнять жизнь? Да, всем действительно было бы лучше, если бы он был мертв. И это не обычные псевдо-максималистские бредни от кризиса среднего возраста — это самая настоящая правда. Суровая, мерзкая, отвратительная правда — единственная, на которую мог рассчитывать Уолтер Уайт.

Самой сложной частью дня был семейный ужин. Скайлер смотрела на Уолта так, будто тот хладнокровно убил ее собаку, расчленив на множество маленьких кусочков и покрошив их жене в чили. Она напоминала очень глупого оленя, никак не желающего убегать от охотника — просто стоявшего под дулом ружья и надеющегося, что все как-нибудь само собой обойдется. Уолтера и раздражал взгляд жены, и в то же время причинял невыносимую боль: ведь Скайлер знает, что муж никогда не причинит вреда ни ей, ни их семье, так к чему так переживать? Они почти не разговаривали — все ограничивалось изображением семейной жизни. Они не занимались сексом, не признавались друг другу в любви. Скайлер ни разу не извинилась за то, что без спроса взяла деньги Уолтера, а Уолтер ни разу после убийства Фринга не попытался добиться расположения жены. Так и жили: никто не жаловался, Младший был очень счастлив, а Скайлер и Уолт чувствовали такое всепоглощающее внутреннее одиночество, что в пору было в петлю лезть.

Пять тридцать семь. Уолтер повернул голову в сторону жены и отметил про себя забавную вещь: даже во сне ее лицо выражает какое-то дурацкое страдание. Ему было не понять ее переживаний, а сама она никогда не убивала и не попадала в ситуации, в которых был ее муж. По сути, в одной кровати лежали два разных человека, которых не связывает ничего, кроме двоих детей и общего секрета, который, Уолт надеялся, они унесут с собой в могилу. Уолтер тихо, чтобы не разбудить жену, поднялся с кровати. Несмотря на все тяготы «профдеформации», Уолтер оставался добрым человеком с чутким сердцем, и для него было настоящим мучением день за днем наблюдать, как его жена с красными от слез глазами ложится на самый краешек кровати подальше от него. Он смотрел на это неделю, две, три, пока не понял, что только ему под силу исправить сложившуюся ситуацию — от Скайлер Уолт мало чего мог добиться, кроме истеричных фраз вроде «не подходи ко мне!». Единственным же выходом из сложившейся ситуации была смерть. Только Уолтер не знал, как бы так умереть, чтобы в то же время не умирать — не для того он боролся за жизнь, сражаясь с раком, чтобы так глупо сдаться.

Уолт не раз обдумывал возможность простого исчезновения: он, дескать, попросит Сола подсобить ему в вопросе с документами, и тот действительно все устроит, но этот план разбивался о понимание того, что никто из его семьи не примет его пропажи. Его немедленно начнут искать, поднимут на уши полицию всех городов (уж Хэнк-то точно это сделает, и ему охотно помогут, помня о его заслугах в борьбе с наркотиками) и рано или поздно найдут, просто один раз мощно тряхнув Сола Гудмана. Исчезнуть было бы здорово, предварительно инсценировав собственную смерть, но как это реализовать Уолтер пока не знал. Можно было изобразить суицид, но как сделать так, чтобы родные поверили в то, что это действительно он? Снадобья, который выпила Джульетта для того, чтобы родные поверили в ее смерть, просто не существовало — наука давно научилась выявлять подобные компоненты в крови, да и отличить смерть от комы или глубокого летаргического сна тоже было довольно просто. Другие способы сведения счетов с жизнью представлялись ему совсем уж недоступными. 

Как только Уолтеру пришла в голову мысль исчезнуть посредством инсценировки самоубийства, он начал копать. Он постоянно ходил в библиотеку, где стопками брал книги о психологических проблемах, о причинах депрессии и ее симптоматике и пытался опробовать на практике то, о чем прочитал. Уолтер начал вести себя еще тише, чем обычно, изо всех сил делал вид, что потерял аппетит, старательно изображал бессонницу. Но толку в этом было мало, так как жена на него внимания не обращала, а сын постоянно пропадал с друзьями или готовился к предстоящим экзаменам — ему оставалось совсем немного времени до выпуска.

Все его попытки хоть как-то настроить семью на его вероятное исчезновение были бесполезны: он так и не успел понять, в какой момент перестал принимать участие в жизни своей жены и детей. Он также не мог понять, зачем вообще переехал обратно, и оправдывал себя только тем, что денег после выходки Скайлер осталось совсем мало, а его желание стереть себя с лица Земли требовало нехилых финансовых затрат. По подсчетам Уолта, денег должно было хватить, а если даже и не хватит, Сол ему проблем не доставит: после убийства Густаво он начал здраво опасаться своего безумного клиента. Каждый вечер Уолт незаметно спускался в подвал и подсчитывал деньги: Скайлер к ним больше не притрагивалась, наконец-то осознав, что не стоит пользоваться деньгами мужа без его разрешения, и это было Уолтеру на руку. Теперь он просто ждал своего часа и тщательно готовил план, к которому невозможно было подкопаться. 

С недавних пор Уолт стал посещать анонимные собрания «людей, которым нужна помощь», пытаясь набраться у них суицидальных повадок, пытаясь участвовать в разговоре, но и это почти не давало результата. По вечерам он шерстил кучу форумов со страдальческими записями нездоровых людей и обычных подростков, тяжело переживающих переходный возраст, и каждый день по капельке терял надежду, смиряясь с жизнью нелюбимого мужа и отца-неудачника. В один из таких никчемных дней он поклялся себе, что если проживет так еще хоть пару месяцев, то точно пустит себе пулю в лоб, предварительно натянув на себя самое красивое платье Скайлер. Как говорится, умирать — так с музыкой. Уолтер немного побродил по дому и, здраво поразмыслив, решил, что сегодня в последний раз попробует взять штурмом анонимные собрания. Он привык доверять своей интуиции, а она подсказывала ему, что сегодня, возможно, он найдет то, чего искал, чем бы это ни было. Тем более ни одна из его попыток найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку до сих пор не увенчалась успехом: не могло же это продолжаться вечно. 

О своих вечерних отлучках Уолт больше не переживал: Скайлер свела к минимуму количество их разговоров, таким образом, оправдываться ему ни перед кем не приходилось. Мужчина каждый день чувствовал на себе порицающий взгляд жены и был уверен, что слышит ее мысли. А в мыслях ее ничего кроме желания больше никогда не видеть Уолтера не было. В любое другое время Уолтер бы очень переживал и пытался вернуть расположение жены, но сейчас у него не осталось на это сил — он чувствовал лишь горечь и желание поскорее со всем этим разделаться. Он не раз думал о собственной трусости, ругал себя за нее и пытался убедить себя в том, что нет ничего проще, чем нажать на курок. Но что-то все еще его держало, что-то действительно важное, что-то, чего он никак не мог уловить. Впрочем, этого «чего-то» вполне хватало. Самое главное, что Уолтер был уверен, что семья его теперь точно не пропадет и с голоду не умрет — автомойка их прокормит, Скай всегда умела вести бизнес. Возможно, Младшему перепадет что-нибудь при поступлении: скидка какая-нибудь по потере отца или черт знает... хотя он и так в привилегированном положении, если можно так сказать: каким бы он ни был социализированным, он все же оставался инвалидом. 

Часы наконец показали семь утра, и дом начал оживляться: из комнаты Уолтера-младшего начала доноситься музыка, а вскоре сыну понадобится помощь отца — одевание для Младшего всегда было нелегкой задачей. Скайлер, издали заметив мужа, сделала страдальческое лицо и передумала идти на кухню, Уолтер на это лишь нахмурился. Не хватало только, чтобы и сегодняшний день ничем не помог его затее, потому что вера в положительный исход таяла, а больше обременять семью своим присутствием и заодно мучить себя он не хотел. Уолт открыл холодильник и, проведя первичный осмотр содержимого, извлек несколько яиц и бутылку молока: этот завтрак, он надеялся, будет одним из последних. Все еще надеялся.

* * *

\- Я вижу, в наших рядах появились новые лица. Не переживайте, мы все здесь друзья.

Уолтер устало сжал пальцами переносицу, но сделал это настолько плавно, что никто даже внимания не обратил. Его раздражала манера руководителя этого «кружка» общаться с присутствующими как с умалишенными, хотя, возможно, действительно сумасшедших это располагало. Уолт себя сумасшедшим не считал, и, по большому счету, его мнение о себе находило подтверждение в его повседневной жизни. За исключением, конечно, того факта, что он хотел инсценировать собственное самоубийство с помощью третьих лиц. Но и этому можно было найти логическое оправдание, и Сол Гудман, его адвокат, обязательно бы его нашел, если бы Уолтера привлекли к уголовной ответственности за такие мысли. 

Сегодня прибыли новые люди, но среди них Уолт не нашел никого интересного: пара подростков, которых отправили сюда за порезы на руках обеспокоенные родители, и странный длинноволосый парень лет тридцати. Вообще было похоже, что он искал магазин техники и по чистой случайности зашел сюда, заблудился, наверное. Уолтер еще раз с тоской оглядел всех собравшихся, внимательно всмотрелся в унылые лица и испытал самый настоящий прилив отчаяния: вот теперь ему точно некуда податься, он в западне, ему не скрыться от судьбы, которая с самого начала заставляла его страдать и будет заставлять страдать и впредь. Ему придется так или иначе смириться со страхом и презрением со стороны жены, с нытьем Младшего, с капризами подрастающей дочери. Он будет должен играть роль любящего папаши, который на самом деле нахрен никому не сдался. Возможно, он даже дойдет до такой степени неуважения или ненависти к себе, что попросится на работу к Эллиоту и Гретхен... о да, сладкая жизнь. Будущее представлялось таким серым и безрадостным, что Уолтер всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы самому впасть в депрессию и подсесть на какой-нибудь прозак. 

Уолтер настолько погрузился в свои мрачные мысли, что даже не заметил, как пара новоприбывших неловко проблеяли собственные скучные истории то ли про неудачный каминг-аут, о котором они успешно забудут и, возможно, будут очень стыдиться, то ли про непонимание сверстников, то ли про потерю лучшего друга — все стандартно до невозможности. Он включился в происходящее только в тот момент, когда увидел, что головы всех присутствующих повернуты в сторону длинноволосого мужчины — и это было странно: обычно все глубоко плевали на чужие истории и продолжали тонуть в болоте собственного уныния. Уолт тоже обратил внимание на новоприбывшего и едва не засмеялся в голос, настолько странным было зрелище: парень чуть ли не в тогу стоял, его лицо выражало полное блаженство, добро, всепрощение и все такое прочее. Он был удивительно похож на Иисуса, если бы тот был шизофреником.

\- Меня зовут Фил, - начал парень. - Моя мама была фанатичной католичкой и, когда я родился, дала мне имя Джудас — из этого как видно, что она не была сильно рада тому, что забеременела, - он грустно улыбнулся, а в рядах собравшихся раздались неловкие смешки. - Я всю жизнь положил на то, чтобы выслужиться перед ней и стать хорошим человеком, но у меня ничего не вышло. Именно поэтому я здесь.

Сердце Уолтера пропустило удар: кажется, это именно то, что нужно. Фанатичный дурачок, которого можно склонить к чему угодно, если он только даст на это добро — а он обязательно даст. Он с интересом посмотрел на рассказчика, уже прикидывая, что ему можно рассказать, чтобы хоть как-то завязать беседу. И, похоже, поговорить с Иисусом хотел не он один: на бедного парня смотрело столько глаз, горящих неподдельным интересом, что было удивительно, как он еще не загорелся. 

\- Моя мама была для меня всем, но она умерла год назад, и с тех пор я всерьез задумался над тем, что делать со своей жизнью. Мне тридцать три года, а я ничего не добился, потому что постоянно искал себя во всем, что было рядом со мной, - парень сделал паузу, обвел взглядом всех, кто сидел в комнате, и остановил взгляд на Уолтере. На мгновение все как будто перестало существовать — только зрительный контакт длиной в пару секунд, которого обоим хватило. - Я ездил по миру, лежал в психбольницах, меня выгоняли из дома, и я уходил сам и в ходе всех этих приключений пришел к выводу, что единственное, что я могу сделать для мира и в частности для себя — это умереть, - парень облизнул пересохшие губы. - Звучит банально, но это правда. Но умереть не просто так, как собака, а сделав перед этим действительно хорошее дело, спасти кого-нибудь от чего-нибудь неминуемого. Возможно, даже спасти чью-то жизнь. Только этим я и живу.

Все собравшиеся зааплодировали, а кто-то даже улыбнулся: всегда приятно видеть рядом с собой идейного человека. А Уолтер чуть в обморок не упал от восторга: вот он, наконец-то нашел, именно он поможет, он просто не сможет отказать. Весь оставшийся вечер он не сводил взгляд с нового знакомого, и тот это чувствовал: беспокойно ерзал, оглядывался по сторонам, но в то же время улыбался чему-то своему. Руководитель час потратил, чтобы провести воспитательную работу: спросил, что заставляет Фила думать, что он кому-то что-то должен, почему Фил не может просто жить для себя, оставив позади все прошлые воспоминания и прочий патетический бред, который никогда никому не помогал и не поможет. Фил охотно отвечал на все адресованные ему вопросы, в том числе и от посетителей таких сборов, но из его слов было ясно, что менять жизненную позицию в ближайшее время он не готов, и Уолтеру это было на руку. Фил не искал того, кто ему поможет в психологическом плане, ему не нужен был доктор — ему был необходим тот, ради кого он мог бы пожертвовать своей жизнью. Он совсем не думал о заведении семьи, он не был к этому готов ни морально, ни материально. Все, что он мог предложить — это его сердце, пока еще бьющееся.

Для парня не было разницы, как именно он совершит свой подвиг: из горящей квартиры ли ребенка вынесет, подставится ли под шальную пулю на неспокойном квартале — это все не имело никакого значения. Для него было важно чувство выполненного долга, он хотел выполнить поставленную перед собой задачу и именно об этом твердил весь вечер, надеясь найти среди собравшихся людей хоть кого-то, кому и правда нужна была помощь ценой в жизнь. Уолт не без радости отметил, что энтузиазм окружающих начал падать, и это неудивительно, ведь их проблемы не решались смертью. Если бы было так, они бы давно уже простились с жизнью. Разве станет легче подростку, которого не понимают родители или сверстники, если во имя его успокоения умрет взрослый мужик? Или, например, сможет ли почувствовать себя лучше наркозависимая женщина, если он попытается обворовать для нее барыг и схватит перо в бок? Уолтер с ревностью посмотрел на молодую девушку, с интересом глядящую на Фила, и решил во что бы то ни стало завоевать внимание этого странного парня — другого выхода у него не было. Вот оно — решение всех его проблем, сидит в нескольких метрах от него. Он обязательно проникнется историей Уолта.

Тот, кто был главным и чьего имени Уолт не знал и знать не хотел, объявил, что сегодняшнее собрание закончено, и все сидящие начали вяло отрывать задницы от стульев и потихоньку засобирались домой. Фил в очередной раз оглядел всех по очереди и остановил взгляд на Уолтере, который беспокойно мялся, ожидая, пока все разойдутся. Парень улыбнулся уголками губ, кивнул и направился к выхожу, как бы прося Уолтера проследовать за ним. Сердце пятидесятилетнего химика дрогнуло, но он не спешил ему доверять: здравая нотка паранойи никогда его не покидала. Почему-то именно сейчас у него в голове возникла мысль, что этот парень может быть кем угодно, хоть засланным казачком из соседнего Хэнку отдела. Уолт несколько секунд сверлил затылок удаляющегося Фила пытливым взглядом, после чего судорожно выдохнул – была, мол, не была – и пошел к выходу. Выбора у него особо не было, и он это прекрасно понимал. Еще теплилась робкая надежда на то, что этот странный человек действительно хочет сделать то, о чем говорил.

Не успел Уолтер Уайт покинуть помещение, как Фил в фигуральном смысле сбил его с ног прямым вопросом:

\- Ты связан с наукой?

\- Я… - Уолтер не сразу нашелся с ответом, так он был поражен. Он чувствовал, что дело пахнет жареным, и ему это очень не нравилось, но терять ему было нечего. На худой конец, он всегда может покончить с собой – только это его и успокаивало. – Да, я химик. 

Лицо молодого парня просветлело, а в глазах, Уолтер готов был поклясться, засияли искорки радости. Это было действительно странно, но Фил, кажется, даже не думал об этом. Он задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника и тихо произнес:

\- Сегодня мне приснился сон, что моя судьба в руках человека, связанного с наукой.

\- Что ж, вот он я, - Уолтер неловко рассмеялся и прокашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Не сочти за лицемерие, но я действительно думаю, что в моей ситуации ты – моя единственная и последняя надежда.

Лицо Фила приобрело серьезность. Он путем нехитрых манипуляций извлек из кармана потертую салфетку, на которой уже был записан какой-то адрес. «Надо отдать ему должное», - подумал Уолт, - «не стал оставлять номер». 

\- Ты найдешь меня завтра здесь в десять часов утра. Я не хочу подгонять тебя или что-то такое, просто… - парень усмехнулся, - просто мне это все уже до смерти надоело, извини за прямоту. 

\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше, я понял.

Фил с тем же серьезным выражением кивнул и уже развернулся, чтобы уходить, но вдруг остановился. 

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Уильям.

Парень снова кивнул и удалился быстрым шагом, а Уолт так и стоял как вкопанный несколько минут кряду, пока не понял, что выглядит не то что странно, а очень подозрительно. Он громко и выразительно фыркнул, снова и снова прогоняя в голове все сказанное. 

«Уильям, замечательно. Можно еще стать Уильямом Блейком, отдать, так сказать, должное ныне покойному любителю поэзии. Кстати, интересно, как там Гейл, и существуют ли Ад и Рай? И если да, то куда он попал? Мученик и варщик мета в одном, да, для Господа выбор будет нелегким. А что, в принципе, это вполне достойное имя, правда на улицу с ним будет стыдно показываться, но тем оно и хорошо – меньше поводов появляться на людях». 

Ноги несли Уолтера не домой, а к Солу, который все еще не знал о его придумке, зато вовсю пытался приостановить деятельность, опасаясь гнева приспешников Фринга. За то, что адвокатская контора Сола все еще работала, Уолт благодарил непомерную жадность Гудмана: уж тот-то точно не упустит возможности заработать на чужой беде, в этом и суть всей адвокатской практики. Уолтер Уайт втянул голову в плечи и чуть наклонил ее вперед, начинался дождь, а мужчина как всегда не взял зонт и вообще не поинтересовался прогнозом погоды. С какого-то момента, возможно, именно тогда, когда его жизнь дала трещину, Уолт вообще перестал интересоваться переменами климата, и его это особо не волновало. Когда болеешь раком, то осознаешь, что любая простуда лучше; рак на раз отбивает все бесполезные мысли о следующем мгновении. Любая болезнь лучше, потому что, пока ты болеешь, пока ты все еще можешь болеть, неловко страдая из-за насморка, ты чувствуешь себя живым. В последнее время Уолтер так редко чувствовал себя таковым, что потерял интерес почти ко всем методам охраны своего здоровья, и, надо сказать, это было одним из его самых верных решений. 

Уолтер настолько глубоко увяз в собственных мыслях, что не сразу сообразил, что подошел к конторке Сола. Теперь она больше напоминала закрытый видеопрокат из-за злоупотреблений фильмами для взрослых: на всех окнах изнутри были опущены плотные шторы, а дверь чуть ли не заколочена снаружи. Химик подергал дверь на себя, но никто, разумеется, не отозвался. Уолт не терял надежды, он знал, что Сол практически женат на своей работе и не уходит домой так рано (если уходит вообще) – мало ли что может случиться, и кому-нибудь понадобится адвокат? 

\- Сол, открой, - сказал Уолтер предупреждающим тоном, и ответом ему была тишина. Мужчина предпринял еще несколько попыток собственноручно отпереть дверь, но кроме звяканья замка ничего не услышал. – Да открой ты эту чертову дверь!

\- Уходите, неужели не понятно, что никого нет?

«Боже, благослови Хьюэлла за его тупость». 

После череды стонов и ругательств Гудман отпер дверь. Он толкнул ее от себя на несколько миллиметров (от полного открытия дверь защищала тонюсенькая цепочка, которой пользуются бабушки в случае опасных ситуаций), воровато огляделся по сторонам, а затем вновь закрыл дверь. Цепочка звякнула – и перед Уолтером распахнулась дверь в каморку Сола. Первое, что заметил мужчина – это то, что Гудман сидел «на коробках»: вся его документация за прошедшие годы была бережно сложена, мебель пока стояла на своих местах, но на ней уже был слой пыли, сам же адвокат был слишком зашуганный. Он с таким откровенным страхом посмотрел на Уолтера, что тот едва не расхохотался: должно быть, Сол успел решить, что будет следующим после Гуса. 

\- Я по делу, - Уайт по-хозяйски оперся на столешницу и впервые в жизни пожалел, что не курит – очень бы красиво получилось. – Помнишь, ты говорил, что у тебя есть человек, который может создать мне новую жизнь?

\- Мой дорогой, существование этого воспоминания напрямую зависит от того, хочешь ты этого или нет, - неловко рассмеялся Сол, недоверчиво смотря на Уолтера. Встретив суровый взгляд светлых глаз, Гудман сглотнул и покивал: не хватало только, чтобы этот безумный маньяк еще и его завалил. Сол прекрасно понимал, что в случае чего его никто не защитит, - Хьюэлл не отрывал взгляда от паука в углу, - а потому он должен выкарабкиваться сам.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты связался с этим человеком, - приказным тоном продолжил Уолт. – У меня есть двести тысяч долларов, этого должно хватить на одного. Если чего-то не хватит, будь добр, добавь немного из своего гонорара.  
На этих словах у Сола в глазах появилось неподдельное отчаяние. Он начал кусать губы, панически думая, как бы так отказать Уолтеру Уайту и при этом остаться в живых. Гудман попытался найти поддержки у телохранителя, но тот, кажется, окончательно уплыл на волнах приключений.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя грабить, Сол, я все верну, - Уолтер выставил ладони вперед в доверительном жесте, - и, слушай, я никогда не обижал тебя в денежном плане, так почему ты сейчас обижаешь меня?

Обычно словоохотливый адвокат как-то заметно сник. Он посмотрел клиенту в глаза, пытаясь увидеть в них хоть что-то, кроме слоя льда, но так ничего и не поняв, чертыхнулся и склонился к одной из коробок. Сол перерыл кипу документов, разбрасывая их по полу, пока не нашел записную книжку, в которой хранилась вообще вся важная информация, которой он располагал. Уолтер всегда этому удивлялся: богатый мужик, может позволить себе какой-угодно запароленный органайзер, а предпочтение все равно отдает старому доброму бумажному носителю. Гудман пробежался глазами по строкам, ткнул пальцем в нужную информацию и спрятал книжку в задний карман брюк, будто опасаясь, что может потерять ее в любой момент.

\- Могу я на правах твоего доверенного лица поинтересоваться, какого хрена ты хочешь уехать один? 

\- Поинтересоваться – конечно. Получить адекватный ответ – вряд ли. Через день, максимум, два Уолтер Уайт умрет.

\- Фу, как пафосно. Говоришь прям как человек дождя, - фыркнул Сол, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит клиент. – Мне нужны четкие рамки, вернее, не мне, а моему человеку, он…

\- Дай мне два дня. Послезавтра все решится, - Уолтер посмотрел в угол, затянутый паутиной, которым пять минут до этого живо интересовался Хьюэлл, и на несколько секунд будто выпал из реальности. Он встрепенулся только после того, как Гудман пощелкал пальцами прямо у его лица.

\- Ты меня слышишь? Я спрашиваю, какое ты хочешь имя, вип-персона мамкина? 

\- Уильям. Уильям Блейк.

Сол посмотрел на Уолтера как на идиота, подумав, что тот шутит. Увидев, что выражение лица мужчины не изменилось, адвокат залился таким хохотом, что даже его телохранитель наконец вышел из астрала. Химик достойно выдержал такую реакцию и терпеливо подождал, пока Гудман отсмеется. 

\- Нет, ты серьезно? Ты сейчас не шутишь? 

\- Не шучу, - в подтверждение своих слов Уолтер отрицательно помотал головой. – Мне также нужны документы, подтверждающие мою ученую степень, чтобы я и дальше мог работать преподавателем.

\- А губа не треснет? – парировал Сол, но под тяжелым взглядом Уайта быстро вспомнил об угрозе жизни. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, гражданин поэт, но ничего не обещаю. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - Уолтер медленно кивнул и направился к выходу, не прощаясь. У двери его вновь окликнул Сол.

\- Скайлер?

\- Даже не догадывается. Но ты не спускай с нее глаз, она тоже твой клиент, - химик указал взглядом на кучу утрамбованных документов и неодобрительно посмотрел на адвоката. Гудман все понял без лишних объяснений и, устало вздохнув, принялся обратно разбирать коробки.

Уолтер аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух. Ему не верилось, что очень скоро все кончится, и он заживет другой жизнью: без семьи, без знакомых, без партнеров по бизнесу. О последнем пункте Уайт изо всех сил старался не думать, потому что при одной только мысли о Джесси у него внутри все сжималось. Он знал, что бросает его, знал, что оставляет его одного, но в тайне надеялся, что тот как-нибудь переживет разлуку. До сих пор он, по крайней мере, в жизни Уолтера вновь появиться не пытался. Может быть, у него все хорошо с его новой девочкой, а может быть и плохо, если он вновь подсел на крэк… в любом случае, когда Уайт будет за сотни километров от Альбукерке, все здесь происходящее уже перестанет его касаться. А раны лечатся временем. И у Джесси, в случае чего, они тоже рано или поздно заживут.


	2. Personal Jesus

Как Уолтер ни уговаривал себя поспать хоть немного, за ночь ему так и не удалось сомкнуть глаз. В голове было слишком много мыслей, они не давали ему покоя и доставали похлеще той злосчастной мухи во фринговской лаборатории. Скайлер, лежащая рядом, всю ночь пыталась отодвинуться от мужа подальше, и если бы он не слышал сонного бормотания, то решил бы, что она это делает нарочно. До какой же степени нужно возненавидеть человека, чтобы даже во сне пытаться отползти от него на метр минимум, рискуя просто-напросто свалиться с кровати? Уолт чувствовал горечь и отвращение к себе, он понимал, что сам во всем виноват, ведь именно он превратил свою жену в забитое существо, ничего уже от него не ждущее, кроме смерти. Но в то же время мужчина испытывал мрачное удовлетворение: значит, не зря он задумал то, что задумал. Хоть кому-то будет хорошо, кроме него. Если Скай не способна оценить его благородный порыв с зарабатыванием денег для семьи, то она оценит его внезапное исчезновение. Пока не поздно, пока никто ничего не узнал о тайной стороне жизни Уолтера Уайта, надо было скрыться. Только эти мысли не позволяли Уолту впасть в крайнюю степени депрессии и отчаяния.

Уолтер сверлил взглядом потолок и отсчитывал секунды до наступления новой минуты, минуты до наступления нового часа. Он ждал, когда на часах отобразится заветная цифра «8», и он сможет начать новый день. Он ужасно волновался и не мог предположить, как произойдет его встреча с Филом, и что-то внутри него все равно немного противилось мысли о скорой смерти, пусть и искусственной. С одной стороны, он искренне этому радовался: новая жизнь без призраков прошлого, открытая, честная, жизнь, которая была у него до знакомства с жизнью варщиков. Жизнь без прошлого. Скучная, серая жизнь, по которой он так скучал, но к которой уже не в силах был вернуться, зовясь Уолтером Уайтом. 

Сколько дней и ночей он провел, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы своей идеи, невозможно было посчитать. И, да, ему не хотелось оставлять детей. Не потому, что он не доверял Скайлер — она была отличной матерью, а потому что положил остатки жизни на то, чтобы сделать их существование безбедным. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело значение: он потерял все заработанные деньги. И он не сомневался, что Скай никогда не расскажет Уолтеру-младшему, кем был его отец при жизни, но будущая невозможность узнать, как там поживают его дети, удручала мужчину.

Без пятнадцати семь Уолтер поднялся с кровати и стал бесцельно слоняться по дому, тщетно пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что может в теории привлечь его внимание. Он покрутил в руках их старые семейные фотографии, до появления Холли, где он с дурацкими усами (только сейчас он понял, как жалко с ними выглядел), а Скайлер такая счастливая, еще не знающая, что ждет их семью через несколько лет. Уолт усмехнулся своим мыслям и поставил фотографию обратно на полку, изображением к стене. Мужчина прошел по коридору и повернул голову в сторону двери, за которой скрывался спуск в подвал со всеми оставшимися деньгами Уолтера. Нет, не сейчас, еще рано. Для этого у него еще вся ночь впереди. Нужно просто дожить до девяти утра и поехать на автобусе, не светить же номер машины? И обязательно надеть шляпу, знаменитый хайзенбергский атрибут. А вот от солнечных очков, пожалуй, надо воздержаться. 

Уолтер выудил из холодильника банку газированной дряни и отправился на задний двор к бассейну: с самого утра видеть страдальческое лицо Скайлер совершенно не хотелось — ведь сегодняшний день обещал быть сплошь положительным. В последний раз он, наверное, сидит вот так, глядя на чуть колышущуюся водную гладь. Вечером, Уолт был уверен, у него не будет на это времени: столько всего нужно подготовить, например, записать трогательное послание семье, оправдывающее его поступок, выбрать идеальное время, по-тихому вывезти из дома деньги… А завтра уж тем более — завтра наступит момент икс, который повернет его жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Сейчас, морщась от пузырьков, бьющих в нос, Уолт чувствовал странное умиротворение – затишье, которое обычно бывает перед бурей. Это и пугало, и радовало одновременно, неизвестность и пугала, и манила. Для Уолтера, привыкшего жить так, как ему говорили, это было, конечно в новинку.

Дверь, ведущая на задний двор, открылась, и до Уолта донеслись шаркающие и цокающие звуки костылей Младшего. Мужчина повернулся к сыну и улыбнулся открыто и искренне, постарался, по крайней мере. В глубине его души всегда жила горечь и жалость к участи мальчика, и каждый день своей жизни он боролся с этим гадким чувством, чтобы не отравлять сыну жизнь еще больше. С момента рождения Уолтера-младшего он думал только о том, что, черт возьми, сделал не так, что судьба подкинула ему такое испытание. И ладно бы только ему и Скайлер: его ребенок должен был страдать всю свою жизнь, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Тем не менее, когда много лет живешь с инвалидом, то как-то постепенно перестаешь замечать его физические недостатки. Как, например, дети все равно любят своих супер-толстых матерей и не испытывают отвращение, обнимая их сальные, вонючие туши – вот что-то такое было и с Уолтом. Он, как это ни мерзко звучит, был тем самым ребенком, любящим свою очевидно дефектную мать, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды со стороны. Или пытаясь не обращать.

\- П-пап, ты… от-твезешь меня в школу? 

Младший подошел к отцу и оперся на спинку стула. Первым желанием Уолтера было, конечно, отказать, ведь это не вязалось с его планом незаметно свалить из дома, дабы спокойно сесть на автобус, никем не замеченным. Но стоило ему посмотреть сыну в глаза – и его сердце сжалось: Уолт вдруг совершенно внезапно для себя осознал, что эта поездка будет последней, и столько времени друг рядом с другом они уже никогда не проведут. И все равно он для уверенности спросил:

\- А как же Луис? – Младший открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что у друга дела, но Уолт не дал ему вставить слово. – И… ты разве сам не хочешь доехать до школы, на собственной машине? 

\- Я хочу, чтоб-бы сегодня ты меня п-подвез. П-почему-то.

Младший, кажется, сам был растерян и не мог объяснить, с чем связано его желание поехать вместе с отцом. А Уолтер мог, и от этого легче ему не становилось. Напротив, он чувствовал себя гадко, как будто позорно сбегает, оставляя свою семью на милость судьбе. Он успокаивал себя только тем, что его исчезновение совершенно точно даст гарантию их безопасности, и никто никогда не узнает, что Уолтер Уайт и Хайзенберг – одно лицо. А даже если и узнает, ну, всегда есть вероятность, что что-то пойдет не так… Хэнк не был идиотом, он не будет ломать семье жизнь, а себе – карьеру. Тем более, после того, как его свояк-преступник сбросился с крыши под тяжестью собственного чувства вины. Наверное, это будет достойно уважения в его глазах – Уолт хотел в это верить.

\- Конечно, я подвезу тебя, сын. Жду тебя в машине через пятнадцать минут.

Парень улыбнулся мягкой, но печальной улыбкой и поковылял обратно в сторону дома. Уолтер проводил его долгим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул, думая, как бы ему удачно спланировать день, чтобы и машину не засветить, и со своим спасителем встретиться. Недолго думая, он просто решил, что оставит машину у школы и заберет ее непосредственно после важного разговора – он не думал, что тот займет больше пары часов. В конце концов, он не так много может рассказать о себе, а у Фила так наверняка историй из жизни не было вообще. Его также пугало и то, что сын, по-видимому, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчет, чувствовал, что с отцом что-то произойдет. Уолт надеялся, что Младшему не придет в голову пропустить школу и провести с ним весь день – парень был импульсивный и чаще всего доверял своей интуиции. Это всегда пугало Скайлер.

Ровно через пятнадцать минут Младший подошел к машине отца и заглянул в окно. Уолт без разговоров перекинулся через коробку передач и открыл сыну дверь. В какой-то момент он перестал выходить из машины, желая помочь Младшему с компактным размещением своих костылей, потому что тот начал раздражаться из-за чрезмерной, как ему казалось, опеки. Но в этот раз Уолт ничего не смог поделать со своим отцовским чувством, вылез из салона и, пока Младший усаживался на пассажирское кресло возле водителя, держал его костыли. Вопреки ожиданиям, парень ничего не сказал и принял заботу, благодарно кивнув и чуть улыбнувшись – той же улыбкой, которой он одарил отца возле бассейна. От вновь появившегося чувства вины Уолт почувствовал тошноту, сухо сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

Полдороги ехали молча. Дабы хоть как-то разбавить тишину, Уолтер включил радио: там как раз шла дурацкая утренняя программа из серии «доброе утро, Альбукерке» - Младшему иногда нравилось под нее просыпаться, этакий заряд бодрости на весь день. Теперь же сын только поморщился и сменил радиоволну. Немного побродив по радиостанциям, он оставил играть «Personal Jesus» Depeche Mode и даже как-то немного воспрянул духом. Уолт же, осознав значение названия песни, только усмехнулся про себя, думая, как же это все-таки красноречиво и от того еще более странно. Фил ведь действительно метил на место его личного Иисуса. Младший повернул голову в сторону отца: тот выглядел озадаченным. Парень нахмурился. 

\- П-па-а-ап. 

\- Да?

Уолт не стал парковаться, чтобы Младшему в голову не закралось какое-то подозрение относительно места пребывания своего отца весь этот день. Он остановил машину там, где было наименее людно, недалеко от автобусной остановки. Он повернул голову к сыну и снова улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно более уверенным в себе и менее подозрительно. 

\- Б-береги себя.

Уолтер хотел было пуститься в путаные объяснения и оправдания, как он любил делать со Скайлер, путаясь в собственных словах, отводя взгляд и усердно жестикулируя, но почему-то не стал ничего из этого делать. Он молча ответил на тяжелый взгляд сына, кивнул и лишь похлопал его по плечу. Впрочем, все беспокойство парня как рукой сняло, когда он увидел подъезжающую к школе машину Луиса. Он обрадованно посмотрел на вылезающего из машины друга и быстро поспешил покинуть машину отца, даже не думая попросить его о помощи. Когда дверца машины хлопнула, Уолт несчастно простонал и прижался лбом к рулю, закрыв глаза. Ему невыносимо хотелось, чтобы все это уже наконец закончилось.

* * *

Без пяти минут десять Уолтер был ровно в том месте, которое указал ему Фил в своей записке. Мужчина привык доверять координатам, и, увидев, что и его вероятный спаситель пользуется числами, не мог не вздохнуть с облегчением. Он сидел на одинокой скамейке посреди парка, засунув руки в карманы брюк и старался не озираться по сторонам, боясь выглядеть подозрительно. Он и без того выглядел не очень обычно. Уолт спасался только тем, что отсчитывал секунды в своей голове и прислушивался к тому, насколько количество стуков его сердца опережает количество секунд в минуте. Таким образом, насчитал он восемьдесят. А если еще и систолическое давление сто двадцать, то он – чисто космонавт, такой шанс упустил, отдав себя на растерзание химии. 

В какой-то момент он задумался: а что, если Фил расценил его приход на пять минут раньше как нетерпение или, что еще хуже, агрессию? Что, если он такой же осторожный, как ранее – Гус, и сверхмерной активности не приемлет? Уолт потихоньку начал паниковать, а количество секунд до десяти часов ровно постепенно сокращалось. Мужчина успокаивал себя только той мыслью, что есть еще знаменитое правило пятнадцати минут, согласно которому опоздавшего на встречу можно ждать ровно пятнадцать минут. Но, по этикету, не минуты больше. А что, если с ним что-то случилось? Что если Фил попал в пробку и поэтому опаздывает? Что, если… что, если он работает на мозгоправов или, что еще хуже, на полицию? Мысли проносились в его голове со скоростью света, он настолько углубился в их водоворот, что даже не заметил, как тот, кого он ждал, подошел к нему из-за спины. Фил опустил ладони на плечи Уолтера, и тот испуганно вздрогнул и даже не обернулся, полагая, что за ним, должно быть, пришел кто-то из высших инстанций.

\- Бу, - шепнул Фил и захихикал. Уолт облегченно выдохнул: ну конечно, как он мог забыть, что его спаситель – гребаный сумасшедший. Фил обогнул скамейку по правую сторону от Уолтера и сел от него на безопасном расстоянии в полметра.

\- Я уж думал, ты не придешь. 

\- Ну, прийти – в моих же интересах. Расскажешь мне свою историю? – Фил почесал бороду, достал из кармана фляжку и сделал большой глоток. Уолтер подумал, что ему бы фляжка тоже не помешала.

\- У меня есть выбор?

Фил прыснул и отрицательно покачал головой. Затем он протянул фляжку собеседнику, подумав, что тому будет легче поделиться с ним, слегка выпив. Уолтер благодарно кивнул и принюхался к содержимым: пахло виски с колой, но с этими психопатами ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Тем не менее, к фляжке он приложился и сделал это не зря: по его телу прошла слабая волна тепла, мозги как будто встали на место, а паника отошла на второй план. Уолт вытер губы рукавом и передал фляжку владельцу. 

\- С чего бы начать… - задумчиво произнес он. – Меня зовут Уильям, я – химик, всю жизнь работающий по профессии. Два года назад моя жена забеременела незапланированным ребенком, денег начало чертовски не хватать, и я пошел работать на автомойку. А полтора года назад у меня обнаружили рак третьей стадии. Неоперабельный. 

Фил присвистнул и задумчиво покачал головой, вслух свои мысли, впрочем, не высказывая. Он с интересом посмотрел на Уолта и ждал продолжения.

\- Я понял, что не смогу больше работать на автомойке: условия адские, мой босс – скотина, но деньги были нужны срочно. Жена очень хотела продлить мне жизнь, настаивала на лечении, и я согласился. Как ты понимаешь, это огромные деньги, я такие за полгода не зарабатывал ни разу, - Уолт протянул руку за флягой, и та оказалась в его ладони в то же мгновение. Он сделал еще один глоток. – Встал вопрос: где эти деньги взять и…

\- Дай догадаюсь: ты пошел торговать собой, наварил бабла, а теперь не знаешь, что с этим делать и как смыть с себя позор? – неловко пошутил Фил.

\- Если бы все было так, я бы не обратился к тебе за помощью, а просто прострелил бы себе башку, - Уолтер укоризненно посмотрел на Фила, но почему-то не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

\- Логично, - заключил парень.

Тут перед Уолтом встал вопрос: говорить ли правду или ограничиться легендой, придуманной Скайлер? Правда была слишком опасна, никто не гарантировал, что Фил останется здесь, а не побежит сдавать его федералам. С другой стороны, он не сильно хорошо помнил легенду об азартных играх, но тут нечего было и думать: история проста как три копейки. Уолтер наколотил денег, обанкротил пару казино – и по его следам пошли мордовороты. Мужчина выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Легенда хорошая, а, главное, очень жалостливая.

\- Так вот. Я вспомнил свое увлечение в колледже и начал играть в блэк-джек. На деньги. Большие. Оплатил себе лечение, купил автомойку у своего бывшего босса-кретина, начал обеспечивать семью, мы стали жить на достойном уровне… пока мне не стало мало, и я не полез в крупные казино. После банкротства нескольких таких заведений на меня была объявлена охота. Если меня найдут, то немедленно убьют. 

\- Мать честная, - прошептал Фил. – О чем ты думал? У тебя же маленькая дочь!

\- Я не знаю, - развел руками Уолтер. – Деньги – как наркотик: когда их нет, и ты не знаешь, что это такое, то они тебе как-то и не нужны. Но как только ты пробуешь вкус больших денег, действительно больших, то… ничего хорошего, Фил. 

Фил понимающе покачал головой и сочувственно посмотрел на собеседника. История была действительно грустная, он проникся к Уолту пониманием. Но одна деталь не давала ему покоя, и он поспешил ее озвучить.

\- И… что теперь? Почему ты думаешь, что они не найдут твою семью, раз должны вот-вот выйти на тебя?

А вот этот момент Уолтер не продумал. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь не поддаваться панике, перед его носом вновь материализовалась фляжка. Пока он медленно делал глоток, то обдумывал, как бы склонить Фила на свою сторону, что бы сказать о своей семье, чтобы он поверил. Решение пришло неожиданно. 

\- Потому что мы с семьей уедем из города завтра же. С таким количеством денег, как у нас, мы можем позволить себе поддельные паспорта и все прочее, - Уолт прочистил горло и продолжил. – К тому же, если по новостям покажут, что я совершил суицид, эти люди подумают, что кто-то из их компании точно приложил к этому руку. – Уолтер поднял взгляд на Фила и несчастно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Помоги мне, умоляю, кроме тебя мне не к кому обратиться. И я… я не хочу, чтобы моя жена и дети погибли из-за того, что их отец – жадный мудак. 

\- Но… твой рак? Ты сам умрешь через некоторое время.

\- У меня стойкая ремиссия уже год.

Уолтер сглотнул, чувствуя, как ускользает его последняя надежда. Невероятно: он так ждал этой встречи, имел на собеседника столько планов, так хотел с ним все обсудить и склонить на свою сторону… а теперь с каждым мгновением все ярче осознавал, что его мечтам не суждено сбыться. Ему придется как-то самому выпрастываться из этой ситуации, либо просто позорно сбегая, либо оставаясь в городе, ожидая, пока Хэнк со своей братвой его поймают и заставят признаться в преступных деяниях. Фил смотрел на него где-то с полминуты, изучая испещренное морщинами лицо, и вдруг что-то будто подсказало ему, что это хорошая идея. Его лицо озарилось улыбкой, и он протянул крепкую ладонь Уолту.

\- Я согласен тебе помочь, - Уолт вздрогнул на этих словах и даже не сразу понял их значение. – Одна просьба: когда начнешь новую жизнь, либо уговори свою женщину усыновить кого-нибудь, либо перечисляй некоторую часть своей зарплаты в благотворительный фонд. Так будет правильно и честно. И ты очистишься от этого греха. 

Уолтер согласно кивнул и сжал чужую руку в рукопожатии. Он осторожно улыбнулся собеседнику уголком губ и потряс протянутую флягу, проверяя наличие в ней содержимого. Виски оставалось совсем на донышке, и Уолт вопросительно посмотрел на Фила, как бы спрашивая разрешения, на что тот махнул рукой: допивай, мол.

\- Договорились.

\- Есть предложения… по способу? – Уолтер сначала не понял, о чем говорит Фил, но тот конкретизировал. – Мы с тобой не близнецы однояйцевые, ты это, надеюсь, заметил? Как сделать так, чтобы все поняли, что самоубийство совершил именно ты?

Уолтер задумался. Действительно, сделать Фила похожим на себя будет проблематично. Допустим, тела у них более-менее похожи, но что делать с лицом? И с этим огромным шрамом? Ну, шрам, допустим, не проблема: его можно нарисовать и закрепить, и в морге, когда труп будут приводить в порядок, никто и не обратит на него внимание, даже если тот сотрется – всем плевать. Можно хоть все тело покрасить и испещрить театральными морщинами. Но что, блин, делать с лицом? Как поступить? Ведь Фила от Уолтера отличить довольно легко, и вряд ли в мире нашелся бы такой человек, который бы их спутал. Уолт снова почувствовал приступ тошноты вперемешку с паникой. Как назло, мимо скамейки пробежал бродячий пес с убитой им кошкой в зубах: у кошки были вывернуты кишки, а морда изгрызена до такой степени, что смотреть на это без эмоционального отклика было невозможно. Уолт позеленел и почувствовал тошнотный комок в горле, он рывком поднялся со скамейки с намерением отбежать куда-нибудь в кусты, но вдруг остановился, озаренный идеей. Даже тошнота на второй план отошла.

\- Ты… сильно беспокоишься об участи своего лица? – задумчиво протянул Уолтер, глядя на собеседника. Фил отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мне плевать на то, что с ним будет. Все равно его черви съедят, так какая разница?

\- Как насчет прыгнуть с высоты головой вниз? – осторожно спросил Уолт. – Это не слишком отвратительно для тебя? 

\- То, что нужно. Чем меньше от меня останется, тем лучше. Я ненавижу это лицо, ненавижу это тело и ненавижу свою жизнь, - на этих словах Фил так открыто и заразительно улыбнулся, что это было чересчур странно даже для него. Уолтер лишь усмехнулся.

\- Я дам тебе свою одежду и положу в карман свои документы, мы разрисуем твое тело до неузнаваемости, - воодушевленно заговорил мужчина. – Нарисуем тебе старческой дряни вроде пигментных пятен, родинок наставим и, главное, воспроизведем мой шрам. Он тянется от груди до спины, по нему меня будет легко опознать – на другое никто и смотреть не будет. Главное, чтоб не смазался раньше времени. 

\- А ты ответственно подошел к делу, - хохотнул Фил. – Что насчет места?

\- «Хилтон», - не задумываясь, выдал Уолтер. – Самое высокое здание Альбукерке. Крыши там, конечно, закрыты, но даже если ты просто выйдешь прямо из окна, тебя никто не спасет. Особенно, если прыгать головой вниз. Есть гарантия, что еще во время полета твое сердце разорвется.

\- Звучит дико. Мне нравится, - серьезно кивнул Фил.

\- Я сниму номер на свое имя, потом ты придешь ко мне в гости, я в это время оставлю тебе одежду, переоденусь в твою и уйду сам, никто даже разницы не заметит. Им на всех плевать. – Уолтер сделал паузу. – А ты… ну, поживешь пару часов в свое удовольствие. Закажешь себе вкусной еды, посмотришь телевизор, примешь ванну с пеной – и сведешь счеты с жизнью под именем мистера Уайта. 

У Уолтера не было выхода, ему пришлось назвать свою настоящую фамилию, ведь, не зная ее, Фил никогда бы не попал в его номер. Уолт надеялся, что на ресепшене хотя бы имя спрашивать не будут, иначе получится не очень хорошо. Он задумался: план был сложный, гораздо легче было бы выбрать другое здание, пусть поменьше, но с ним и проблем было бы не так много. С другой стороны, «Хилтон» - высочайшее здание в Альбукерке, если спрыгнуть с пятнадцатого этажа, от тебя и мокрого места не останется. По плану Уолт оставляет Фила под своим именем в номере, а взамен берет имя Фила. Разумеется, если «Уолтер Уайт» покончит с собой, федералы начнут пробивать имя и фамилию его спутника по базе данных, возможно, даже сам Хэнк или его дружки из ответственного за такие дела отдела этим займутся. Но что они там увидят? То, что Фил – сумасшедший сирота. И это было прекрасно, никто не будет заниматься его поимкой, а даже если и попытаются, то все равно не добьются успеха. Семьи у него нет, друзей тоже. Его единственный приятель – его шизофрения. 

\- Думаю, нам нужно прийти в отель с одинаковыми прическами, чтобы быть максимально друг на друга похожими. Побрей голову сегодня с вечера.

\- За тобой записывать надо, мужик, - тряхнул головой Фил, окончательно запутавшись. – Еще раз по пунктам: что я должен сделать?

\- Первое – побрить голову сегодня и немножко подкрасить бороду хной. Твои волосы несколько светлее моих, - Уолт осмотрел парня с ног до головы. – В двенадцать часов ты придешь в «Хилтон» и назовешь на ресепшене имя мистера Уайта. Твои паспортные данные, скорее всего, тоже возьмут, так что не забудь документы. У тебя точно нет никого из родни или друзей, кто бы тебя искал?

\- Единственный, кто периодически меня ищет – мой участковый психиатр, - горько усмехнулся Фил. С губ Уолтера чуть не сорвалось «отлично», он еле сдержался.

\- Я понял. Значит, если ты исчезнешь, никто не обратит на это внимание?

\- Именно. 

\- Ясно. В три часа дня ровно ты выпрыгнешь из окна самого высокого этажа «Хилтона», на который только сможешь подняться и который будет жилым. Если меня, то есть тебя заселят хотя бы на пятнадцатый этаж – прекрасно. Предварительно ты должен будешь надеть мою одежду, в карманах которой будут мои документы, - Уолт попытался вспомнить, все ли сказал. – Вот основные пункты. Побрей голову и подкрась бороду, все остальное мы еще завтра обговорим. Сейчас мне надо бежать, сам понимаешь, как много всего надо сделать, прежде чем исчезнуть навсегда.

\- Да, мне бы тоже не помешало попрощаться с жизнью, - хохотнул Фил. – Пока, мистер Уайт. До завтра.

Фил встал со скамейки, обогнул ее и пошел в ту же сторону, откуда и пришел. Уолтера будто током ударило от его обращения, – мистер Уайт, - это напомнило ему о Джесси. Уолт запретил себе думать о бывшем напарнике, запретил себе переживать о нем, он хотел просто оставить его в покое и больше не появляться в его жизни – он и так испоганил ему существование. Уолтер не хотел ничего ему говорить, даже прощаться, как, например, хотел записать видеообращение для семьи, но теперь, с ноющей душой, понял, что без этого ему обойтись не удастся. Если он не скажет прощальное слово Джесси, то просто не сможет жить спокойно, уже без него, и каждый день будет терзать себя мыслями о том, что он что-то не доделал. И, рано или поздно, это сведет его с ума. Еще, не дай бог, связаться с Пинкманом захочется, а это совершенно неприемлемо. 

Пока Уолтер ехал на автобусе до ближайшей к школе остановке, чтобы забрать машину, он не переставал думать о Джесси. Что он ему скажет? Раскроет ли все тайны, которые поклялся унести с собой в могилу? Разумеется, нет – правда о Джейн уничтожит Джесси. Если к истории с Броком он еще более-менее морально готов, потому что изначально подозревал в этом именно мистера Уайта, то об истинных обстоятельствах смерти любимой он ничего не знает. И знать ему об этом необязательно. Так что ему сказать? Пожелать счастья и здоровья, успехов во всех начинаниях? Господи, как глупо. Но другого, наверное, не остается. Что еще может сказать молодому здоровому парню больной старик? 

Уолтер очень боялся, что после его смерти Джесси снова подсядет. Что ни говори, Уолт стал ему близок, и сейчас он держится подальше от наркотиков (если вообще держится) только потому, что знает, что бывший учитель так или иначе за ним присматривает, хотя бы мысленно. За полтора года плотной работы Уолтер установил между ними крепкую связь на ментальном уровне, и пока она сбоя не давала. Насколько он мог ощущать, Пинкман ведет обычную размеренную жизнь, ни во что не влипает и думает только о том, каким бы образом начать отмывать заработанные деньги. В любом другом случае Джесси бы уже давно проявился, ожидая от мистера Уайта поддержки – так всегда было. Он или появлялся сам, или делал так, чтобы Уолтер сам пришел к нему на помощь, высказываниями или действиями. В голове Уолта была такая каша, что ему хотелось сбежать от самого себя подальше прямо сейчас. Но для начала надо было разобраться с делами.

Когда он вернулся домой, там еще никого не было. Скайлер работала на автомойке, а Младший еще не вернулся из школы – идеальное время, чтобы сделать прощальный жест. Уолтер нашел в шкафу старую видеокамеру, установил ее на штатив и, недолго думая, поставил ее в комнате Холли. Затем он пошел в комнату, чтобы переодеться в те вещи, которые завтра планировал отдать Филу для прыжка с крыши. Мужчина выбрал свою самую любимую рубашку, самую лучшую футболку и самые удобные джинсы – так будет органичнее, так все точно поверят. Уолтер сел на стул напротив камеры и, подумав, что именно хочет сказать, записал трогательное обращение семье, в котором извинялся за все, что делал, особенно перед Скайлер, но вещи своими именами не называл. Пожелал Младшему счастливой жизни, а Холли – вырасти самой красивой, умной и здоровой девушкой на свете, чтобы она помнила, что когда-то у нее был отец, который сделал все для ее успешного будущего. 

Перед записью для Джесси Уолтер вновь погрузился в дебри раздумий и сомнений. Стоило ли оно того? Какую цель он преследует, делая данную запись? Широкий жест доброй души? Бред, Джесси в это не поверит, он слишком хорошо узнал мистера Уайта. Правду рассказывать он тоже не спешил, так к чему вообще оповещать Джесси о своей смерти таким образом? Он, в конце концов, всегда может узнать о его кончине из новостей. И все-таки «за» было больше, чем «против»: Уолтер любил Джесси и хотя бы перед мнимой своей смертью хотел сделать ему приятно. Разве не приятно ему будет узнать, что перед смертью Уолт подумал и о нем тоже, наряду с семьей? Да, хоть в какой-то момент своей жизни он поведет себя не как последний мудак по отношению к Пинкману.

Уолтер много чего наговорил на видео. Он извинился перед Джесси, поздравил его со всеми грядущими днями рождения, назвал его чуть ли не членом своей семьи, а главное – сказал, что любит его. Уолт ничего запредельного не вкладывал в это понятие, и, он надеялся, Джесси это поймет тоже, ему просто очень хотелось поделиться с бывшим напарником тем, что у него на душе. Он понимал, что его любовь к Пинкману не имеет ничего общего с обычным ее пониманием – для него это исключительно желание защищать и обладать. Примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Но обладать не в том пошлом смысле, к которому давно все привыкли, а гораздо глубже: поставить на нем невидимое клеймо, заставить нуждаться. Конечно, на записи он об этом не сказал, ограничившись единственным словом «люблю», понимая, как дико бы все это прозвучало для него, семейного человека. Но он надеялся, что Джесси так все поймет без его пояснений.

До возвращения Младшего из школы оставался час. Уолтер сложил одежду на завтра отдельной стопкой и засобирался к Солу – надо было закинуть к нему деньги, чтобы сразу приехать после того, как выйдет из отеля. Завтра утром, перед тем, как заехать в отель, он подбросит Джесси диск с записанным обращением под дверь, а диск для домашних просто оставит на столе в гостиной. Он все рассчитал: Младший возвращается из школы в районе трех часов, и это при лучшем раскладе, а «Уолтер Уайт» в это время уже полетит с крыши «Хилтона». Скайлер каждый день уходит на автомойку в девять, так что он не беспокоился о том, как оставить диск незамеченным – он просто положит его на стол после ухода жены. 

Уолт так сильно хотел новой жизни и уже так много сделал для нее, что теперь чувствовал почти удовлетворение. Еще бы завтра все прошло гладко… Мужчина был уверен, что, даже если Скайлер заметит, что труп возле отеля – не ее мужа, она все поймет и ничего не скажет. Скайлер – умная женщина. Да и, в конце концов, она сама хотела, чтобы он исчез, так что она оценит этот жест по достоинству. Теперь, когда развязка была совсем близка, Уолтер чувствовал, как внутри него что-то расцветает. Он загрузил в машину небольшой пакет с оставшимися деньгами и отправился к Солу.


	3. Pedestal

Уолт потратил весь вчерашний вечер на поездки по художественным магазинам в поисках стойкой краски, которая продержится на теле хотя бы некоторое время и не сотрется под одеждой. Он в очередной раз удивился изобретательности современной молодежи: мало того, что консультант сразу понял, что требуется Уолтеру, так еще и посоветовал самую мощную хну для временных татуировок. Причем расцветок хны было какое-то невероятное количество: от ярко-желтой до угольно-черной, и флуоресцентные краски, и матовые, и еще черт знает какие. Благо, с навыками простейшего рисования у мистера Уайта было все в порядке — он не сомневался, что без труда воспроизведет главные отличительные черты своего тела. Для самой важной приметы — шрама после операции — он нашел светло-розовую хну. Если примешать туда немного коричневой, то получится почти тот самый цвет.

Он вернулся домой в отличном расположении духа. За ужином Скайлер смотрела на него странным взглядом и в диалог вступать не спешила, хотя Уолт изо всех сил пытался разговорить членов своего семейства. Младший, заметив, каким оживленным был отец по сравнению со всеми днями раньше, радостно поддерживал беседу и делился своими мыслями по поводу нового школьного учителя химии, взятого на замену отцу. Все то время, пока отец с сыном болтали о всякой чепухе, Скайлер не сводила взгляд с Уолтера: какой-то уж слишком резкой была перемена в его поведении. Все дни до этого она старалась не обращать внимание на хандру мужа, думая, что она сама как-нибудь пройдет, и виня себя за собственные переживания. Вообще женщина считала, что муж тоскует только по своей работе на Фринга, так как на семейные дела ему было плевать; она грешным делом даже подумала, что за время их кооперации Уолт сам успел подсесть на метамфетамин, оттого его и «ломает». Конечно, он никогда не был идиотом, но кто ж знает, что у них, наркобаронов, происходит? Взять хотя бы то, что Пинкман некоторое время назад продавал ему траву.

Когда Уолт и Скайлер ложились спать, женщина долго молчала, не зная, как начать разговор. Ей не особо хотелось именно общаться — это было просто любопытство, вызванное неожиданным оживлением мужа. Ее, с одной стороны, немного радовало поведение Уолтера: и то, что он приготовил ужин, и то, что продуктов накупил, и то, что поболтал с Младшим, а не мрачно глядел в тарелку... с другой же стороны, ее это пугало. Вообще, если совсем честно, в последнее время Скайлер пугало все, что связано с Уолтером. Конечно, человек, разделяющий с ней кровать (мужем его назвать язык не поворачивался), не представлял никакой угрозы ни для нее, ни для детей, и она это понимала. Но также она понимала и то, что Уолт — уже не тот, за кого она вышла замуж: он — варщик мета, он — убийца, он, в конце концов, просто преступник. Ей было просто страшно, а мысли о том, что Уолт вскоре заснет, и ей так и не удастся узнать, чем вызван его положительный настрой, сделали свое дело.

\- Ты снова начал варить? – без предисловия начала Скайлер. Уолт напрягся: он не ожидал, что жена с ним вообще заговорит, а затем, вместо пафосной фразы вроде «сама все увидишь» или еще какого-нибудь дурацкого псевдогеройского вброса, улыбнулся покровительственной улыбкой и ответил.

\- Да, Скай. Я снова начал варить.

Женщина медленно втянула воздух через нос, ее лицо мгновенно перекосилось от отвращения и страдания. Ей вдруг стало так жалко себя, что хоть в петлю лезь: себя, детей, свое потерянное семейное счастье. Ей вдруг стало безумно обидно, что все свои лучшие годы она отдала преступнику, растущее ощущение безысходности разом вытеснило все мысли. Скайлер почувствовала, как из глаз вот-вот потекут слезы, и, чтобы взять себя в руки, потянулась к прикроватной тумбе, на которой лежала полупустая пачка сигарет. Дрожащими пальцами она достала сигарету, нервно прикурила и обдала мужа ненавидящим взглядом. Конечно, ее слова как всегда не возымеют никакого эффекта: Уолт никогда ее не слушал, особенно с тех пор, как она решила расторгнуть брак, но она должна была попробовать. Еще раз, теперь последний. А после нас — хоть потоп.

\- Если ты завтра же не уберешься из этого дома, я клянусь, я сдам тебя Хэнку, - прошипела Скайлер.

\- Хорошо, - все с той же мягкой, немного меланхоличной улыбкой ответил Уолтер. – Клянусь, завтра утром ты увидишь меня в последний раз.

Скай не могла поверить, что вот так просто заставила Уолта подчиниться. Она уже и забыла, каково это, хотя так было всегда, еще до их разрыва. В их семье женщина была главой, и Уолтер никогда не метил на лидирующую позицию, Младший, выросший в таких условиях, как следствие, отца не уважал. Скайлер заметила, что с появлением у мужа собственного мнения, отношение Младшего к отцу тоже изменилось. Но это уже совсем другая история, не имеющая ничего общего с реалиями настоящего. Скайлер вновь посмотрела на Уолтера выжидающим взглядом, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного, отвернулась на другой бок и погасила ночник. Даже если Уолтер врет, она всегда может сдать его полиции.

Утром Уолт поступил так, как обещал накануне вечером: когда жена засобиралась на работу, он поднялся вместе с ней и начал свое утро с того, что стал укладывать в сумки свои вещи. Он делал это с таким спокойным видом, что Скайлер даже почувствовала нечто вроде признательности. Она, конечно, не сказала об этом мужу, но про себя его поступок оценила: осталось же в нем еще что-то человечное. Когда женщина покидала дом, ей и в голову не пришло, что что-то может пойти не так: Уолтер, казалось, был серьезен в своих намерениях навсегда очистить помещение, и ей очень хотелось верить его нынешним поступкам. Если бы она знала, чем обернется ее утренняя невнимательность… то ничего не стала бы исправлять. Потому что, как известно, все, что ни делается, к лучшему.

После того, как жена ушла, Уолтер перестал собирать сумки: брать с собой в путешествие в никуда вещи – слишком подозрительно, если он хочет, чтобы в его самоубийство хоть кто-нибудь поверил. Полусобранную дорожную сумку он оставил прямо на кровати; времени оставалось немного: ему нужно было еще заскочить к Джесси и оставить свое маленькое послание. Он был серьезен и собран: для профилактики слегка побрил голову, надел заведомо отложенную уже на сегодня одежду, а вот на завтрак времени не было. С другой стороны, он снимет номер в дорогой гостинице – там его не то что накормят, а еще и в задницу поцелуют. Деньги лежали у Сола в офисе; накануне Уолт договорился, что, как только он приедет, Сол тут же позвонит своему человеку. Адвокат несколько раз предупредил, что назад дороги не будет, и, если уж он позвонит этому парню, Уолтер должен будет быть готов в течение часа, а лучше получаса. Ограничение во времени не пугало мистера Уайта: он уже сделал все, что ему было нужно. За все время своего бытия наркобароном Уолт научился просчитывать каждую мелочь, посему сейчас был совершенно спокоен: лишь бы Фил с крючка не сорвался. Но и в нем мистер Уайт был уверен тоже.

Уолтер припарковался метрах в двухстах от дома Джесси, во-первых, чтобы его не будить хлопающими дверьми и гудящим мотором, а, во-вторых, чтобы не вызывать чужих подозрений: любопытные уши и глаза были повсюду, и мужчина никогда об этом не забывал. Дома он положил записанный диск в квадратный конверт — упаковку — и, чтобы тот сразу бросился Джесси в глаза, крупными буквами написал на бумаге его имя. Уолт мельком осмотрел дом бывшего напарника: на всех окнах были опущены светонепроницаемые шторы, Джесси явно не изменял своей привычке спать до обеда, на что мужчина и рассчитывал: если бы даже семья не сорвала его операцию, до Пинкман вполне мог бы. По подсчетам Уолтера, даже если Пинкман проснется чуть раньше трех часов дня, он вряд ли отправится на прогулку — Хайзенберг хорошо знал своего напарника и ученика. Уолтер неслышно подошел к двери Джесси и сунул упакованный диск в щель между дверью и дверным косяком: если хозяин дома захочет открыть дверь, послание Уолта выпадет, и, так или иначе, Джесси его заметит. План был идеальный.

Примерно к половине одиннадцатого утра Уолтер был в отеле. Он оглядел здание еще раз, чтобы хотя бы примерно рассчитать траекторию полета Фила: если он выпрыгнет с самого высокого этажа, как раз-таки пятнадцатого, шансов выжить у него не будет, даже немногочисленные деревья не смогут смягчить полет. Со стороны парковки у «Хилтона» имелся небольшой выступ, если смотреть сверху: если при приземлении он «слегка заденет» лицо летящего, то от него ничего не останется. Если повезет, то даже голова отлетит. А если парень упадет еще и на тачку, въезжающую на парковку, шума на ТВ будет едва ли не больше, чем во время столкновения боингов. Главное — чтобы он упал лицом вниз, но в этом Уолт почти не сомневался. Лицо — это как начинка на бутерброде: как бы ты ни старался, ты все равно уронишь его маслом вниз.

Каждый раз, когда Уолтер начинал думать о том, каким жестоким он стал, то диву давался: в нем никогда не было зачатков тирана-диктатора, который костьми ляжет, но сделает все по-своему. Сейчас же он готов был на все, лишь бы его желания были выполнены. Он был готов бросить на алтарь своих желаний жизнь невинного человека и уже не воспринимал это как что-то страшное. Он прекрасно помнил, какое разочарование в человечестве испытал, когда Крейзи Восемь, которого он хотел выпустить из подвала, решил в ответ на его доброту пырнуть его в бок осколком тарелки — это, наверное, и послужило переломным моментом. Это показало Уолту, что никому нельзя верить, и ценнее твоей жизни в мире нет ничего. Ну, и еще, конечно, жизней членов твоей семьи. Уолтер до сих пор не мог понять, что же для него было важнее: жить самому или дать жизнь своей семье. Цепляясь за жизнь, как за спасательный круг, борясь с неизлечимой болезнью, он, наконец, осознал важность существования, каким бы дурацким оно ни было. Тем не менее, сейчас он оставлял свою семью именно потому, чтобы все они жили долго и счастливо без него. Но не означало ли это также побег от заслуженного наказания в виде заключения под стражу?.. Конечно, означало.

\- Добро пожаловать в «Хилтон ДаблТри», мистер Уайт, - миловидная девушка на ресепшене одарила Уолтера обворожительной улыбкой после того, как посмотрела в его документы. Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Не правда ли, глупая у меня фамилия? Был бы каким-нибудь Эйнштейном, меня хоть запоминали бы... - грустно вздохнул Уолт.

\- Напрасно вы так говорите, - рассмеялась девушка, не отрываясь от заполнения формы на компьютере. - Фамилия, конечно, часто встречается, зато при брони номера по телефону никогда не ошибешься в написании. Кроме того, если вас это успокоит, - она понизила голос до шепота и хитро посмотрела на мужчину, - на данный момент вы — единственный Уайт. А вот всяких «эйнштейнбергерсонов» - напротив, полно.

Уолтер рассмеялся, получив подтверждение своей уникальности. Сработало: в «Хилтоне» Уайтов больше нет, значит Филу не придется называть его имя. Ждать парня в холле на первом этаже Уолт тоже желанием не горел, к тому же, привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не хотелось. О брони номера Уолтер не то, что не думал — в этом просто не было необходимости: ее все равно бы пришлось подтверждать. А «Хилтон» не такое место, где все комнаты забиты под завязку: дорого, да и туристов в Альбукерке не очень много — разве что женатые пары, решившие на старости лет разнообразить сексуальную жизнь. Уолт посмотрел на часы, висящие в холле: примерно через час к нему присоединится Фил, и начнется самая веселая часть дня. Почему-то мужчина даже не переживал по поводу исхода событий: весь план, от начала и до конца, казался ему не то, что надежным – железным, и не последнее место здесь занимало и отношение жены к нему. О да, Скайлер сыграет свою роль вдовы-плакальщицы до конца, он не сомневался. Все пройдет как по маслу.

Как ни странно, Уолтеру дали номер именно на пятнадцатом этаже, хотя он даже не заикнулся, как планировал изначально, о своей любви к жизни на высоких этажах и категорическом нежелании взаимодействовать с громкими соседями сверху. Миловидная девушка на ресепшене, бейджик которой гласил, что зовут ее Кейт, популярно объяснила, как пройти к номеру и не заблудиться в бесконечной череде коридоров «Хилтона». Впрочем, коридоры Уолт все равно осторожно изучил: надо же как-то время скоротать до прихода его партнера по делу о жизни и смерти. Отель был действительно хорошим и стоил своих денег: интерьер и дизайн – все было для любителей пожить в роскоши, для тех, кому своих денег не жалко. Все эти картины на стенах, живые цветы… атрибуты богатой жизни произвели на Уолтера положительное впечатление. Не то гадостное чувство зависти и тоски, которое преследовало его, когда он был на вечеринке у Гретхен и Элиота, а совсем другое. Теперь он будто бы сам принадлежал этой жизни: с деньгами, шикарными тусовками, декорациями и, главное, социальным положением. Пусть и всего на пару часов.

Уолтер зашел в номер и внимательно осмотрелся: просторная ванная, где можно будет разукрасить Фила до неузнаваемости, огромная кровать, плазма на стене и, главное, окно с широким подоконником. Очень удачное дизайнерское решение, как раз для таких случаев. Уолт не сомневался, что после того, как новость об их маленькой шалости разлетится по городу, в «Хилтоне» эти подлокотники уберут, а то и вовсе закроют отель номер один. 

Мужчина присел на край кровати и достал содержимое бумажного пакета, который принес с собой: куча разноцветных тюбиков с хной, разных размеров кисточки и скетчбук – последнее он взял для того, чтобы, если вдруг его захотят обыскать, ни у кого не возникло вопросов. Подумаешь, какой-то художник-недоучка набирается вдохновения. Скетчбук Уолт спрятал под кровать, чтобы его не дай бог не увидел Фил – мало ли что ему в голову придет, может он тоже захочет оставить какое-нибудь предсмертное послание. Мужчина снял рубашку, встал перед зеркалом и внимательно осмотрел особые черты его тела: несколько мелких родинок на груди и тот самый знаменитый послеоперационный шрам. Его воспроизвести будет довольно просто, если только рука не дрогнет, но Уолтер был опытным химиком, поэтому в собственной пряморукости не сомневался.

Не прошло и получаса, как в дверь номера Уолта постучали. Сердце Хайзенберга на мгновение екнуло: он и не думал, что прошло уже так много времени. Несмотря на некоторую нервозность, он без колебания открыл дверь и, конечно, увидев перед собой Фила, испытал невероятной облегчение: значит, никаких проблем на входе не возникло. Один рубеж преодолен. Он оценивающе осмотрел его с ног до головы: мужчина побрился налысо, как они и договаривались, подкрасил бороду и даже придал ей форму, схожую с уолтеровской. Даже одежда на нем была такого же типа, который предпочитал Уолт: рубашка в клетку и джинсы, а не странные наряды, в которые обычно облачался Фил. Уолтер отошел от двери, давая проход знакомому, и, когда тот вошел в комнату, плотно закрыл за ними дверь, для верности заперев ее на замок. 

\- Начнем? 

Фил вскинул голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Уолта: его глаза горели решимостью. Не той мрачной и пугающей, с которой Уолтер шел на свои преступления, а какой-то светлой, с которой, наверное, герои идут на подвиг. Если так подумать, Фил действительно был героем: он же решил пожертвовать собственной жизнью ради спасения, по его мнению, невинной души. И Уолт старался не думать о том, что в очередной раз обманывает невинного человека: в конце концов, все, что он делал и делает сейчас – только ради семьи. Уолтер кивнул в сторону ванной, как бы показывая, что для всего, что будет происходить дальше, нужна непосредственная близость воды. Фил без слов понял старшего товарища и прошел по указанному направлению, на ходу стянув рубашку. 

Дальше было еще интереснее: двое мужчин, внимательно смотря в зеркало, пытались найти сходства между своими телами, на которых можно было бы акцентировать внимание. Уолт заметил, что волос на груди Фила чуть меньше, чем на его, но на такую мелочь уж точно никто внимание не обратит. Можно было, конечно, сбрить их совсем, но это не было бы похоже на Уолтера Уайта, который вообще по подобным вещам не заморачивался. Уолт приложил средний и большой пальцы к шраму до краев, замеривая длину на глаз, а затем по своей мерке прочертил тонкую розовую линию-наметку по тому же месту на теле Фила. Последний только вздрогнул от щекотного и холодного прикосновения маленькой кисточки. 

\- Постарайся не дергаться, работа будет кропотливой.

Одним движением Уолт прочертил ровную розовую линию от груди до спины Фила, задержавшись лишь на мгновение – проверяя схожесть цветов. Нарисованный шрам был чуть ярче, но от соприкосновения с одеждой позже он немного потускнеет. Затем мужчина осмотрел через зеркало свои плечи, усыпанные сетью мелких коричнево-рыжих точек – пигментных пятен – и обратился к светло-коричневой хне. Он покрыл мелкими точками плечи Фила, и тот, стоит отдать ему должное, спокойно перенес прикосновения холодного кончика кисточки к своей коже. Дальше таким же образом Уолтер скопировал большинство своих родинок, на сей раз смешав коричневый с черным, а затем, когда хна, которой он рисовал шрам, подсохла, провел по ней пальцем. На пальце никакого следа не осталось. Уолт подцепил корочку «шрама» и осторожно снял ее: теперь все выглядело еще натуральнее.

\- Не торопись надевать одежду, дай хне слегка подсохнуть. Минут через пятнадцать снимешь верхний слой и оденешься. 

\- Я тут кое-что тебе принес, - проговорил Фил, закончив любоваться своим отражением в зеркале. Он прошел в комнату, сунул руку в глубокий карман джинсов, в которых пришел, и выудил оттуда продолговатый футляр для очков. – Тебе же придется отдать мне свои очки, а я не знал, с собой ли у тебя запасные… решил перестраховаться. 

Чертовы очки. Уолтер всегда носил с собой запасные, только они, как обычно, остались в бардачке машины, а светиться рядом с ней на выходе ему было нельзя. Он не мог не корить себя за излишнюю безответственность: с одной стороны, он все продумал, но с другой – в подобных мелочах безнадежно отставал. Он благодарно кивнул Филу, раскрыл футляр и попробовал примерить подаренные очки: в первые несколько секунд глаза привыкали к новым стеклам, мужчина усиленно проморгался, а после попытался сфокусировать взгляд на «напарнике». В принципе, все было не так плохо, очки вполне ему подошли, но при взгляде на самого себя в зеркало Уолт едва удержался от неловкого смешка: он был похож на Колина Ферта в «Одиноком мужчине». Ну, если бы тот был лысым и с бородой. Но это было даже интересно.

\- Спасибо, - Уолтер слегка улыбнулся знакомому, и тот даже засветился от радости. Филу было приятно делать полезные вещи, он всю жизнь на это положил и сейчас преследовал ту же цель. – Ты избавил меня от необходимости бродить по магазину оптики в новом городе. 

По истечении необходимого времени Фил содрал корочку хны и осмотрел свое тело. Конечно, морщин на нем было гораздо меньше, чем на теле Уолта, и кожа казалась не такой рыхлой, что выдавало молодой возраст парня, но все эти мелочи не будут иметь никакого значения, когда произойдет трагедия. Уолтер внимательно посмотрел на плоды своих стараний, немного поколебался, но все же удовлетворенно кивнул: это было лучше, чем ничего. Художник из него так себе, но он и вправду сделал все, что мог – и получилось неплохо. До профессионального гримера ему еще очень далеко, но грим бы тут и не помог: он все равно превратился бы в кашу в момент столкновения Фила с асфальтом. Уолт посмотрел на время: у него оставался еще час до решающего момента, за это время он должен успеть добраться до Сола и уехать из города. Мужчина натянул на себя чужую рубашку и спрятал очки обратно в футляр – на выходе из гостиницы они ему не понадобятся.

\- Ровно в три часа ты выпрыгнешь из этого окна головой вниз, - Уолтер указал рукой на огромное окно с широким подоконником. – В моей одежде лежат документы, их найдут у тебя посмертно. Главное – не тяни. Три часа, Фил, ни минутой позже.

\- Я понял, мистер Уайт. Удачи вам в новой жизни, - Фил протянул Уолту ладонь для рукопожатия. – Не забудьте про свое обещание усыновления или благотворительности. Это важно для меня.

\- Конечно, - Уолтер пожал протянутую руку и, немного помедлив, крепко обнял «напарника». – Спасибо тебе. Ты даже не знаешь, как сильно выручаешь меня.

\- Знаю, - спокойно ответил Фил и мягко похлопал Уолта по плечу. 

Уолтер в последний раз посмотрел на своего спасителя, кивнул в знак прощания и скрылся за закрытой дверью. В коридоре он судорожно выдохнул и быстро пошел вниз по лестнице, надеясь встретить чуть меньше людей, чем могло быть в лифте. Проходя мимо ресепшена он старался не отрывать взгляда от пола, не встречаться ни с кем из сотрудников глазами, чтобы не дай бог его истинное имя никто не вспомнил. Через час Уолтер Уайт будет покойником, он станет частью истории Альбукерке – не самой лучшей ее частью, конечно. 

Уолт покинул здание отеля и испытал облегчение: теперь нужно ехать к Солу, благо, не так далеко. Он поймал такси, назвал адрес адвокатской конторы и попросил ехать как можно быстрее. Водитель прислушался к пожеланию клиента и рванул с места с такой мощью, что Уолта едва не прибило к боковому стеклу. Уолтер ненавидел ждать, но сейчас это все, на что он был способен – просто ждать ответного хода Фила, Скайлер, Хэнка и всех людей, которым на него не наплевать (а их было немного). От Джесси мужчина, конечно, не ждал ничего – максимум, на что он надеялся, это на то, что парень немножко погрустит. Погрустит и отойдет, ничего страшного ведь не случилось – всего лишь напасть в виде Уолтера Уайта, наконец, на том свете, - и это было прекрасно. Наконец-то он никому ничего не будет должен и не перед кем не будет виноват.

Он ворвался в контору Гудмана словно вихрь, и тот будто только этого и ждал, до появления Уолтера гипнотизируя взглядом ручку двери. Увидев клиента на пороге, тот разве что не подпрыгнул от счастья и без лишних слов начал набирать номер нужного им парня. Солу ничего не нужно было говорить, и Уолт был этому рад – в принципе, адвокат и так знал уже предостаточно. Уолтер переводил рассеянный взгляд с одного предмета, стоящего в конторе, на другой, и так и не смог заставить себя сесть – стоял как дурак посреди офиса, мотая головой по сторонам и совсем не слушая телефонного монолога Гудмана. Уолт волновался, что все сорвется, а человек Сола откажется ему помогать – и это было вполне оправданное опасение. Когда же адвокат закончил переговоры и поднял взгляд на Уолтера, тот почувствовал, как от волнения подкашиваются ноги. До сей поры все шло гладко, но будет ли так и впредь? Уолта начали одолевать сомнения, а это было очень плохим знаком. Он выжидающе посмотрел на адвоката и прижался спиной к стене, чтобы в крайнем случае иметь хоть какую-то опору.

\- Через час ты должен быть на пятнадцатом километре Панамериканского шоссе. Я сторговался на сто пятьдесят тысяч с учетом того, что ты еще доплатишь сто, когда встанешь на ноги, - Сол деловито написал что-то на маленьком листе бумаги и протянул его Уолту вместе с новым телефонным аппаратом – серым кирпичом и выдвигающейся антенной. – Если что-то пойдет не так, позвони мне, но я уверен, что все будет в порядке.

Уолтер согласно кивнул, сунул выданный телефон в карман, перебросил через плечо единственную сумку, которая у него была – сумку с деньгами – и направился к выходу. Сол покусал губы, не решаясь добавить к сказанному еще что-то, пооткрывал-позакрывал рот в тщетной попытке хоть что-то еще сказать и вроде бы замолчал. Уолт достал из футляра новые очки, надел их привычным жестом и вопросительно посмотрел на адвоката.

\- О-хо-хо, - присвистнул Гудман. – Да ты хипстер! 

\- Что еще я должен знать, Сол? – не улыбаясь, ответил Уолтер.

\- Я хотел сказать, - Сол прочистил горло, - что, если вызов окажется ложным, мой человек больше никогда не согласится тебе помогать.

\- Вызов не окажется ложным. Назад дороги нет, - Уолт толкнул дверь, уже готовый покинуть помещение.

\- Уолтер! – окликнул клиента адвокат. Уолт, подавив раздражение, вновь выжидающе посмотрел на мужчину. – Ты… точно все продумал? 

\- Ты во мне сомневаешься? – усмехнулся Уолтер. Ему очень хотелось добавить к фразе «после Фринга», но он сдержался – ни к чему вспоминать о его былых неблаговидных поступках. Сол не был дураком и додумал это окончание фразы сам, после чего лишь испуганно сглотнул и горячо замотал головой. Здорово все-таки иногда пугать людей. – Все будет в порядке, правда. Я все устроил. 

Уолтер посмотрел на дисплей телефона, на котором огромным шрифтом было выведено время. Четырнадцать часов пятьдесят шесть минут, осталось ровно четыре минуты до того, как Уолтер Уайт погибнет. Он поднял взгляд на адвоката и пугающе улыбнулся.

\- Через пять минут включи Общественное Радио. Если с тобой будет пытаться связаться Скайлер, скажи ей, что ничего не знаешь. 

* * *

Первое, что почувствовала Скайлер Уайт, когда ей позвонила рыдающая Мари – это резкая боль в груди. Несмотря ни на что, Уолтер был ее мужем, и она по-своему любила его. Не так, как раньше, конечно, а той, давно забытой и затертой частью своего разбитого сердца. Сначала она не поверила словам сестры, но следом ей позвонил Хэнк, кричащий в трубку о том, что выезжает на место несчастного случая, потом тело Уолтера отвезут в морг и там уже для непосредственного опознания им понадобится Скайлер. Пока все указывало на то, что Уолтер Уайт, больной раком химик, после затяжной депрессии выбросился из окна гостиницы «Хилтон ДаблТри». Мало того, Уолт так «удачно» прыгнул, что от его лица не осталось ничего кроме кровавого месива, его очки же слетели еще в полете и приземлились аж за несколько метров от кровавой каши, которая некогда была телом Уолтера Уайта. Надежды на выживание не было никакой: по приземлении Уолт сломал позвоночник в нескольких местах, особенно пострадала шея и черепная коробка: голова мистера Уайта лопнула точно перезревший арбуз, который сбросили с высоты. Теперь задний двор «Хилтона» был усеян мозгами и кусками костей, и сотрудники, сопровождая полицейских на место несчастного случая, попеременно падали в обморок и блевали от омерзения.

Хэнку удалось выяснить, что за несколько часов до смерти Уолтера навещал некий Филипп Грей. Он попробовал осторожно узнать у Скайлер, слышала ли она когда-нибудь от мужа это имя, но не получил положительного ответа. Тогда он попросил Стива Гомеса сделать запрос по имеющейся базе данных, чтобы вычислить, кто же был таинственным гостем Уолта. Хэнк задал Скайлер пару вопросов относительно последних дней, проведенных рядом с Уолтом, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно – жена давно не интересовалась душевным состоянием мужа, у нее хватало и своих проблем. А Уолтер тем временем страдал от депрессии, и Хэнк, вопреки жалости и сочувствию, не мог не злиться на Скай, которая проворонила проблемы, лежащие прямо перед ее носом. Писательница хренова. 

Потом Скайлер почувствовала облегчение: наконец-то ее мучения закончились, делить брачное ложе с нелюбимым супругом, отмывать его преступные доходы, прогибаться и молчать больше не придется. Еще минутой позже он почувствовала отвращение к себе: она ненавидела себя за эти мысли, ведь Уолт ничего плохого ни ей, ни их семье не сделал и не пытался сделать. Она винила себя в смерти мужа и никак не могла поверить, что это действительно произошло. Скай всегда считала своего мужа сильным человеком, не подверженным никаким эмоциональным потрясением, особенно в связи с его последним родом деятельности. Но, судя по всему, это было не так: Уолтер страдал, и никто не хотел идти ему на помощь. А еще Скайлер не знала, как сообщить Младшему о кончине отца. Что ему сказать, как, а главное – какой реакции она ждет от сына. Это однозначно будет что-то очень ужасное, нечто масштабное, печальное и саморазрушительное. Сможет ли сын пережить такое потрясение, в его-то переходном возрасте? Не сойдет ли с ума от горя и тоски? Она, конечно, сделает все, чтобы этого не случилось, но…

После этого, когда Скайлер доехала домой, она увидела на столе упакованный диск, на обложке которого было написано большими буквами: «МОЕЙ СЕМЬЕ». Она вставила диск в ноутбук, запустила единственное имеющееся на носителе видео и посмотрела его от начала и до конца. В нем Уолтер с заплаканным лицом признавался ей в любви, просил прощения за все, что сделал, и сказал, что самым дорогим для него были и остаются она и дети. Что все, что он делал и будет делать на том свете – лишь для них. Он наговорил еще много всякой ерунды, адресованной малышке Холли, и Скай не заостряла на ней внимание – в ее душе будто наступил коллапс. Уолта больше нет. Уолта больше не будет. Теперь она вдова. 

Ее сердце опустело и будто покрылось льдом, ее даже немного начало знобить от этого внутреннего холода: как будто ей разом перекрыли кислород, будто кровь застыла в жилах, будто сердце разорвалось, а вместо него теперь бьется что-то другое, механический аналог. Скай не могла сказать, что ей больно – ей и не было больно. Ей просто было никак. Она решила ни за что не показывать эту запись Уолтеру-младшему и Холли, вопреки желанию их отца. Это будет слишком большим потрясением для них обоих.

Через несколько мгновений тоскливые мысли сменили материалистские: на что хоронить Уолта. Понадобится закрытый гроб, плотно заколоченный, ни о каком прощании не может идти речи, раз у него, по словам Хэнка, нет лица. Женщина вспомнила, что немного денег у Уолтера оставалось, и она в свое время замуровала их в одежде, после чего спрятала в подвале. Она помнила, с каким отчаянием Уолт смотрел на эту небольшую, по его мнению, сумму, валялся на полу и истерически смеялся – этот день до сих пор был самым ужасным в ее жизни, даже хуже, чем когда она узнала, что у него рак. Но сегодняшний день, кажется, станет еще более жутким. 

Все еще неспособная на слезы, Скайлер медленно прошла по коридору, где все напоминало о покойном муже: эти дурацкие семейные фотографии, полочки, которые он прибивал к стене, да даже его тапки. Женщина находилась будто бы в бреду, за все время разговора с Хэнком она, кажется, не проронила ни слова кроме «да», соглашаясь на опознание. Она медленно спустилась в подвал, где прямо у входа нашла пакеты с одеждой. Раскрытые и без денег. Осознание накрыло ее так быстро, что она даже не успела понять, о чем же конкретно догадалась.

Скайлер была умной женщиной, ей не приходилось ничего объяснять по два раза. В том, что кончина Уолтера – не случайность, а спланированная акция, она теперь не сомневалась. Если Уолтер действительно спрыгнул с крыши, объяснимо было все – и его запись, а последняя фраза, оброненная им вчера, и меланхоличные настроения последних дней… объяснимо было все кроме одного: куда делись оставшиеся деньги – ведь об их местонахождении знали только они двое, ни Сол, ни кто-либо другой не мог об этом знать. А если Уолтер не совершал самоубийство, то кто же тогда его совершил? Кто-то, кто согласился умереть за него? Первый, на кого подумала Скай – это Пинкман, он его напарник и, видимо, близкий друг, и кто знает, что у этого укурыша в голове… Уолт мог запудрить ему мозги и настроить на суицид, все обставив так грамотно, что не подкопаешься. 

Но тут, сквозь пелену, Скайлер вспомнила, что Хэнк называл какое-то другое имя – Филипп. Никаких Филиппов в окружении Уолтера она не знала, хотя она вообще не располагала сведениями относительно последних месяцев жизни своего мужа. Возможно, этот Филипп помогал ему варить или просто был его вечным покупателем, на все готовым ради очередной порции метамфетамина. Сейчас Скай не могла ни о чем судить: ей нужно было дождаться звонка Хэнка, который позвал бы ее на опознание. Там все и станет ясно.

Из дебрей собственных мыслей женщину вывел Младший, резко влетевший в квартиру с перекошенным от шока лицом. Он тряс мать за плечи и умолял сказать, что все это неправда, что папа жив, что это все дурацкая первоапрельская шутка, несмотря на то, что сейчас далеко не апрель, но Скай лишь отрицательно качала головой и изо всех сил старалась заплакать, чтобы придать ситуации драматичности. 

\- Нет, сынок, это правда, папа мертв, мне жаль, мне так жаль, господи, прости меня, - бессвязно шептала Скайлер, пытаясь успокоить сына, рыдающего у нее на груди. 

Холли, вняв общему настроению, тоже начала хныкать, и вскоре эти хныканья переросли в такие же рыдания. А затем, повинуясь, наверное, детским желаниям, заплакала и Скай. Горько, заливисто и очень громко – она наконец-то плакала, впервые за долгое время. У Скайлер на душе было пусто и оттого очень светло: уткнувшись лицом в плечо сына, женщина сквозь слезы улыбалась.


	4. Slipped

В какой-то момент, поняв, что однажды проспит всю жизнь, Джесси начал заводить будильник на двенадцать часов. Роль будильника играли электронные часы с функцией радио: каждое утро рандомная радиостанция будила парня музыкальной трелью. Иногда она была ему по душе, иногда нет, но вот в таком выборе была определенная доля новизны: Джесси как бы начинал каждый день по-новому, какую песню услышал – так день и начал. Например, если вдруг включалось заунывное новостное радио, Пинкман легко мог сделать вывод, что день будет абсолютно безрадостным, ну и все в таком роде. Спустя примерно неделю ранних подъемов, Джесси перевел будильник на час позже. Затем – еще на час, пока не остановился на трех часах дня. Ему было немного стыдно, ведь он и без будильника просыпался примерно в это же время, но организм требовал свое, а именно – обилие сна, больше возможности отключиться от реальности на продолжительное время.

Он открыл глаза под музыку, предвещающую сенсацию – типичную замануху новостных радиостанций. Парень раздраженно накрыл лицо подушкой и простонал в наволочку: очередной бессмысленный день, в котором не произойдет ничего хорошего (а без этого, можно подумать, его жизнь прямо-таки кишела праздниками). Джесси понял, что пора просыпаться, но вставать не хотелось: день за днем ничего не происходило и не менялось. С тех пор, как они с мистером Уайтом завязали с варкой, жизнь как будто застыла, не было ничего, даже его беспонтовые друзья занялись своими делами: Тощий Пит пошел поступать в какую-то музыкальную шарагу, а Барсук просто перестал общаться с Джесси, как узнал, что тот перестал варить. Родителям, понятное дело, еще больше стало на него наплевать – они сильно обиделись на ту аферу с домом. Податься парню было некуда, кроме той части жизни, что находится за гранью реальности, а так как с наркотиками Пинкман завязал, его спасал только сон. Он навесил на все окна в доме светонепроницаемые шторы и спал как в склепе: невозможно разлепить глаза и чего-либо захотеть, разве что усилием воли себя заставить.

\- В Альбукерке три часа дня. Мы приветствуем всех слушателей «Общественного Радио», - механически вещал голос диктора. Джесси снова издал полный безнадеги звук и натянул подушку на лицо, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы на этот раз сможет довести дело до конца и задохнуться. Диктор на несколько минут замолчал – только музыка на заднем плане давала знать, что он все еще в эфире. – Прошу прощения, в нашу студию только поступило сообщение о трагедии, произошедшей в отеле «Хилтон ДаблТри».

Джесси медленно убрал подушку с лица: не то чтобы его радовало известие о какой-то трагедии, но так появился хоть какой-то предлог подняться с кровати. После крушения боингов над Альбукерке жить стало совсем спокойно и потому скучно. Нет, парень не радовался смертям людей – он ненавидел это дерьмо и всеми силами старался очиститься от собственных воспоминаний, просто мир потихоньку будто бы сходил с ума со всеми его происшествиями, и Джесси не мог к нему не присоединиться. Он начал слушать и даже открыл глаза.

\- Мужчина средних лет найден погибшим под окнами номера, который тот снял за три часа до трагедии, сообщают правоохранительные органы. При погибшем были найдены документы на имя Уолтера Уайта, но, в связи с тяжестью полученных им травм, его семье еще предстоит процедура опознания. Мы приносим свои соболезнования…

Дальше Джесси не стал слушать – он рывком выключил радиоприемник и подскочил на кровати. Первым желанием парня было побежать в дом к Скайлер, посмотреть в окна, спросить ее лично… он понимал, насколько абсурдно, должно быть, это будет выглядеть, но чувствовал такой приступ паники, что ее было сложно унять. Много ли Уолтеров Уайтов в Альбукерке? Должно быть. Но не каждый станет совершать пафосное самоубийство у всех на глазах. Уолтер Уайт, которого знал Джесси, был способен на многое, включая и подобные вещи. И все равно в голове не укладывалось, как взрослый мужик, борющийся за свою жизнь последние полтора года, может так легко оборвать ее. Должно быть, это другой Уолтер Уайт, но Пинкман все равно хотел убедиться, что все в порядке. Конечно, в его положении кто угодно бы желал смерти бывшему напарнику, но доброта всегда была не самой лучшей чертой его характера.

Джесси напялил первое, что попалось под руку: мешковатые штаны и старую футболку, которую в основном носил только дома – да, он разграничивал домашнюю и уличную одежду – и сбежал по лестнице вниз, бегом промчался по коридору, толкнул от себя дверь… и услышал, как что-то упало на дорожку при входе в дом. Он не знал, почему обратил внимание на этот звук – в обычном состоянии он бы ничего и не заметил – но опустил глаза вниз и увидел коробку от диска, на обложке которой большими буквами было написано его имя. Сердце парня беспокойно екнуло: он схватил находку и, не колеблясь, вернулся в дом. Он открыл коробку, увидел обычный CD-диск, и вставил его в ноутбук, сгорая от любопытства и в то же время страха.

На диске была одна единственная запись, не имевшая нормального названия – просто набор цифр, который присваивает записи любая видеокамера. Джесси кликнул два раза по иконке видео и принялся ждать эти бесконечные несколько секунд, пока старенький ноутбук обработает информацию. Он поднял глаза – и замер: с экрана на него смотрело усталое лицо бывшего напарника – мистера Уайта. Джесси почувствовал себя так, будто по венам вместо крови потек раскаленный свинец – что-то, похожее на то, что он испытал с Джейн, когда она впервые предложила смешать крэк с героином. Только тогда он ощутил незабываемое блаженство, а сейчас – тревогу; чувство неизвестности сводило его с ума. Парень дрожащими пальцами отрегулировал звук по максимуму и принялся слушать, что собирается сообщить ему мистер Уайт. Ему все это очень не нравилось: этот диск, это известие о самоубийстве… он только и успел подумать, что, может, бывший учитель просто захотел скрыться от полиции, подкинув кому надо фальшивое известие о своей смерти, и оставить Джесси сообщение, чтобы тот не волновался. Но это все было так непохоже на мистера Уайта, так непохоже, наигранно и по-дурацки, совершенно несвойственно прагматичному Хайзенбергу, что парень почти сразу отказался от этой мысли.

\- Привет, Джесси. Если ты смотришь это видео, то я, должно быть, уже мертв, - Уолтер с диска сделал театральную паузу. Пинкман только раздраженно закатил глаза: о боже, мол, какой слог. Его раздражал этот пафос, но он принял решение во что бы то ни стало досмотреть запись до конца. – Я просто хочу пожелать тебе удачи в жизни. Ты – толковый парень и я очень тобой горжусь, со времен школы ты сделал над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы вообще хоть кем-то стать. Ты – удивительный человек, настоящий, чистый и честный, и мне несказанно повезло, что я работал именно с тобой. Ты – лучший напарник, ты – плечо, ты… ты – это просто ты Джесси.

Джесси поставил видео на паузу и внимательно всмотрелся в чужие глаза под стеклами очков. Что мешало мистеру Уайту сказать такую приятную вещь когда угодно раньше, когда Джесси еще старался ради него, когда ему еще было не наплевать? Почему он сделал это только тогда, когда Джесси уже переболел, когда уже перестал верить всему, что говорит мистер Уайт, когда перестал быть на его стороне? Ему было больно и в то же время он чувствовал себя немного счастливее, чем обычно – ведь его наконец похвалили, и не кто-либо, а тот, чьей похвалы он ждал так долго. Не зря говорят, мол, если очень чего-нибудь хочешь – просто перестань это делать. С Джесси это случалось постоянно: стоило ему перегореть каким-либо своим желанием, как оно сразу же исполнялось. И хоть его и расстраивал этот вселенский закон подлости, он все же привык о нем помнить. Джесси вновь запустил видео.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты найдешь свою дорогу, я советую тебе поступать на химический факультет, только для начала освежи свои знания в области неорганики, - Джесси снова закатил глаза: мистер Уайт остается мистером Уайтом, гребаный зануда. Мужчина на записи вновь сделал паузу. – Я думал, стоит тебе об этом говорить или нет, и решил, что стоит. Я действительно любил тебя, Джесси. Как умел, конечно, со своими косяками, но любил, ты был близким мне человеком. Теперь же мне остается лишь следить за тобой вот оттуда, - мистер Уайт поднял указательный палец и улыбнулся, - но я обещаю, что, что бы ни случилось, буду делать это всегда. Каждый день твоей жизни. Я буду с тобой и буду тебя защищать, хочешь ты этого или нет. Живи долго и счастливо, Джесси.

Мистер Уайт в видео поднялся, закрыл рукой объектив камеры – и видео кончилось. Джесси несколько минут сидел и тупо смотрел в потухший экран, не зная, что думать, что делать и куда бежать. Все указывало на то, что бывший учитель решил свести счеты с жизнью и поэтому записал для Джесси это видео, попрощался или что-то подобное. Парень не мог поверить своим глазам: он не верил, что мистер Уайт способен на такое, он не хотел верить, он бы никогда так не поступил, он бы сделал что угодно, попрощался бы с Джесси лично, но не так, это слишком… жестоко. На глаза наворачивались слезы, но он сдержался, потому что пообещал себе больше никогда не плакать по вине мистера Уайта. Он на негнущихся ногах поднялся со стула и оперся о столешницу. Надо было ехать к Солу, он должен что-то знать.

Джесси не верил, что его снова бросили, мистер Уайт был хреновым человеком, но не настолько – он никогда не был жесток с Джесси. Но то, что он сделал, ничем кроме жестокости назвать было нельзя. Он поступил бесчеловечно, поступил как трус, он просто сбежал, не пытаясь ничего объяснить, не пытаясь оправдаться! Джесси мало волновала участь семьи бывшего напарника: по его словам, там все было не очень гладко, и его родственники – те еще придурки, так что… да и вообще им теперь станет спокойно, особенно его суке-жене. Муж-преступник на том свете, она и ее выродки в безопасности, что может быть лучше. Она небось ликует и бежит обратно в постель к своему дружку-боссу, если тот поднялся с больничной койки, конечно. Как хороша жизнь без Уолта, а? Джесси только думал об этом – и уже злился. Он прекрасно понимал, что если (опять же – ЕСЛИ) мистер Уайт покончил с собой, то только по вине жены. Наверняка она стала угрожать сдать его свояку-убнщику, как только тот перестал приносить бабло. А что, с нее станется. Редкостная сука.

Так или иначе ему нужно встретиться с Солом. Надо выбрать адекватную линию поведения: делать вид, что он верит в смерть мистера Уайта. Джесси хотел убедиться, что это действительно мистер Уайт покончил с собой, а не кто-либо другой, хотя все факты говорили именно о первом варианте. Но парень не мог в это поверить: только не мистер Уайт, только не этот сумасшедший, который любил жизнь больше, чем кто-либо из его знакомых. Где он может найти наглядные доказательства смерти бывшего напарника? Конечно, в морге. Сможет ли он отличить тело мистера Уайта от чьего-либо другого? Разумеется. Джесси столько раз видел его голым, что запомнил каждую морщину этого почти одряхлевшего тела, а жуткие трусы Хайзенберга надолго остались в памяти парня. А еще он помнил шрам, огромный, который вряд ли есть у кого-то еще – и это отличная особая примета, как татуировки на телах других жмуриков. И если его тупица-жена не заметит отсутствия шрама, Джесси будет настаивать на экспертизе по признанию ее недееспособной.

Как вести себя с Солом, Джесси не знал. Он даже не мог сказать твердо, замешан адвокат в этом деле или нет: он же не был уверен до конца, что мистер Уайт жив. Если он жив, то, разумеется, Сол сыграл в этом не последнюю роль: ведь, насколько Пинкман помнил, у него есть человек, с которым можно было начать новую жизнь под новым именем. А если он мертв… если он мертв, Джесси просто в этом убедится и, наверное, последует его советам. В институт там поступит, жизнью своей займется, приведет дела в порядок, может быть, помирится с родителями… но только если он мертв. Если же Уолтер Уайт жив, Джесси костьми ляжет, но найдет его. Проедет сотни миль, чтобы просто плюнуть этому трусу в морду. Он никогда никому не позволял играть своими чувствами, и мистер Уайт не будет первым.

Джесси завел машину и отправился к Гудману. У него была шальная мысль подъехать на место трагедии, где сейчас, должно быть, огромное количество копов, включая Хэнка Шрейдера, но он лишний раз решил не светиться: мало ли, что он подумает. Дела не ждали. По всем радиостанциям Альбукерке транслировали известие о произошедшем в «Хилтоне», складывалось впечатление, что народ попросту соскучился по трагедиям. А что? С момента авиакатастрофы над их городком прошло достаточно времени, а желание хлеба и зрелищ не угасало. Казалось, все только и ждали очередного взрыва – и он произошел.

Дикторы соревновались в красноречии, делясь со слушателями радио мыслями касательно потери семьи Уайт; Джесси раздраженно менял радиостанции, бесконечно щелкая кнопками, но все будто с ума посходили: из всех без исключения радиостанций парень нашел лишь одну, на которой транслировали музыку, и то она ему не понравилась. Он остановился рядом с огромными плакатом, призывающим звонить Солу, и перед тем, как выйти из машины, вытянул руки перед собой, крепко сжав руль пальцами, зажмурился и резко выдохнул. Сейчас у Джесси было одно желание: самому увидеть труп мистера Уайта или — напротив — подтвердить свою теорию относительно его обмана. У него уже был план, не было только продуманной линии поведения, но его всегда спасала импровизация.

Пинкман чуть ли не с ноги открыл дверь в контору Сола, а затем остановился как вкопанный: адвокат сидел в весьма странном положении, ему несвойственном. Он гипнотизировал взглядом стену, отстукивал пальцами по крышке стола нервные ритмы и вслушивался в радиотрансляцию. Дикторы все говорили и говорили, а Сол все слушал и слушал, ни на что вокруг не обращая внимания. Хьюэлл сидел в дальнем углу помещения и не отрывал взгляда от тамагочи, периодически, правда, тяжко вздыхая. Все лицо Сола выражало крайнюю степень заинтересованности и сосредоточенности, и, не знай его Джесси, еще поверил бы в то, что тот действительно удивлен. Джесси прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, а тот в ответ одарил его взглядом, полным такой неиллюзорной боли и сочувствия, что парня едва не стошнило.

Адвокат подошел к своему клиенту вплотную, сначала просто похлопал его по плечу, а затем крепко обнял и прижался лбом к плечу — я здесь, мол, с тобой. Что ж, Сол сделал свое дело: теперь Джесси не то что подозревал обман — он был в нем уверен. От взгляда парня не укрылось также и то, что адвокат ни на секунду не задумался над тем, как много мистеров Уайтов в Альбукерке — их, Джесси был уверен, было хотя бы два, фамилия и имя все-таки не из редких. Гудман тупил и переигрывал, причем настолько сильно, что это подействовало бы даже на непробиваемую Кристен Стюарт в роли бабы из «Сумерек». В принципе, это было объяснимо: у него своих проблем хватало, еще о самых проблемных клиентах думать не хватало. Пинкман напрягся, но волевым усилием заставил себя сомкнуть руки на поясе Сола: если Гудман хочет играть, Джесси подчинится. В конце концов, иного выбора у него нет.

Когда Сол, наконец, отпустил Джесси, тот едва сдержался от желания отряхнуться с брезгливой физиономией: на адвокате всегда была странная смесь самых диких одеколонов, от которых хотелось то ли чихать, то ли блевать, то ли и то, и другое одновременно. Пинкман не мог найти такому шику адекватного объяснения, разве что голодное детство и деревянные башмаки, но в душу мужчине не лез — ему, по большому счету, было все равно. Гудман медленно развернулся и прошел к своему рабочему месту, не удостоив Джесси ни единым словом — слишком увлекся ролью скорбящего близкого друга. Парень подавил очередной раздраженный вздох и, облокотившись на стену, скрестил руки на груди — ему не очень хотелось, чтобы разговор слишком затянулся.

\- Я так понимаю, ты уже знаешь о случившемся, - начал Сол.

\- Да ты просто Шерлок, блядь, Холмс.

Как Джесси ни старался, он не мог скрыть своего тихого бешенства, сменившего уже поднадоевшее раздражение. Что дальше? Светские беседы о погоде, чашечка чая с по традиции отставленными мизинцами? Резкая реплика Пинкмана будто бы содрала маску скорби, присохшую к Солу: адвокат как-то сразу преобразился, и в его лице появились те самые саркастично-плутовские оттенки, к которым Джесси привык за долгое время плодотворного сотрудничества.

\- В жизни не поверю, что ты читал Конан Дойла. 

\- Че?

\- Проехали, - Сол беззаботно махнул рукой, улыбнулся и выключил монотонно вещающее радио. Джесси нахмурился. – Так что привело тебя, путник, в мою скромную обитель?

\- Заебал, - на выдохе произнес Пинкман, чувствуя, как от сочащейся пафосом речи адвоката начинает болеть голова. Того и гляди кровь из ушей пойдет. – Мне нужно его увидеть.

\- И чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я сделал презентацию в PowerPoint с трогательной музыкой и фотографиями из домашнего архива? Или… – Сол понизил голос до проникновенного шепота, - …устроить спиритический сеанс?

\- Хорош паясничать, сучара. Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, - воскликнул Джесси, резко подойдя к рабочему столу Сола. Он склонился над адвокатом и почти с ненавистью посмотрел ему в глаза. – Меня не пустят на похороны, его ебанутая жена меня ненавидит. Да и дебилу понятно, что его похоронят в закрытом гробу – там сплошное мясо. Но мне нужно его видеть. Я… - парень на мгновение запнулся, не зная, как обосновать свои слова. Он опустил взгляд в пол и почему-то вспомнил про записанное мистером Уайтом обращение… цепочка взаимосвязей – и решение пришло само собой, неожиданно. – Я не успел с ним попрощаться.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Во взгляде Сола была смесь недоверия, крайнего удивления и непонимания: от него-то Джесси чего хочет? Покаяться во грехах? По своему собственному убеждению, Гудман мало напоминал священника – скорее, наоборот. Кроме того, он еще и рыжий, а у рыжих, по словам школьников, нет души. Мужчина так глубоко залез в дебри своих мыслей, что едва не хохотнул вслух, а Пинкман все стоял над его душой, плотно упираясь ладонями в крышку рабочего стола. Хьюэлл, заметив, что босс в прострации, предупредительно убрал игрушку в карман. Джесси даже бровью не повел. 

Сол поднял голову на парня и, встретив ожидающий ответа взгляд, опешил – он начал понимать, чего от него хотят. По спине адвоката пробежал холодок: он догадывается, он решил удостовериться, он ищет доказательства своего предположения. Пустить Пинкмана в морг посмотреть на чужой труп – это как привести УБНщиков в ныне почившую прачечную Густаво Фринга, но другого выхода Гудман не видел. Если он не пойдет Джесси навстречу, тот раздует из истории с Уолтером Уайтом целую трагедию национального масштаба, дойдет до Джерри Спрингера или, если повезет, до Опры, прости господи, Уинфри… но дело было даже не в этом – своей выходкой в случае его, Сола, отказа Джесси уничтожит его карьеру. На Уолтера Гудману было класть с прибором – он все равно уже покойник, с его-то диагнозом, но вот сам он пожить и позаколачивать бабла еще хотел. И все равно стоит попробовать… может быть, повезет, может, Джесси ничего не узнает. А может…

Гудман усилием воли заставил себя перестать думать о самом плохом – паранойя всегда была не лучшей его особенностью. Возможно, мальчишка действительно просто хочет попрощаться – это даже логично – сошел с ума от горя, потерял наставника и близкого человека, ну с кем не бывает, хочет посмотреть на него напоследок, пусть тот и с раскуроченной мордой. А вообще… чего он, собственно, волнуется? От Уолтера Уайта, лежащего на земле в луже крови, не осталось ничего, по чему можно было бы сделать вывод, иначе агент Шрейдер весь город бы на уши поставил, Сол в этом не сомневался. Надо сделать то, что хочет Джесси – так будет меньше проблем. Насчет Скайлер Уайт адвокат уже не думал – она ничего не скажет и не станет докапываться до истины, она спокойно похоронит того, кого называют ее мужем. Если женщина до сих пор не позвонила и не примчалась в офис семейного адвоката Сола Гудмана с расспросами, то и не сделает этого – убитой горем вдовой ее можно было назвать с очень большой натяжкой. Пинкман же – геморроидальный узел, с которым можно справиться только консервативным лечением, пока он не привел к раку прямой кишки. А прямая кишка Солу еще была нужна. В одном мужчина был уверен: новый адрес Уолтера Джесси не получит. Ну, по крайней мере, не от него – проблем потом с этим не оберешься. После похорон Гудман нахрен свалит из города, сменит имя и поселится где-нибудь на другом конце противоположного штата. А пока бояться нечего – нужно просто играть по правилам.

\- Решил побыть с любовничком наедине?

\- Ты поможешь мне или нет? – Джесси терпеливо смотрел в глаза адвокату, разве что пальцы сжимая в кулаки, даже пропустил пошлое замечание мимо ушей. Сол, теперь уже совсем уверенный в положительном исходе ситуации, лишь расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Пинкман, чувствуя вновь нарастающее раздражение, прошипел. – Сколько, блядь? 

\- А сколько не жалко.

\- Для тебя мне только пиздюлей не жалко.

\- Напоминаю, это тебе нужна аудиенция с покойником.

Джесси резко выпрямился, круто развернулся на пятках и смачно хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу – так сильно, что нос завибрировал слабыми волнами боли. Какого хрена он это делает? Какого хрена сидит здесь и умоляет Сола о свиданке с трупом? Да кто угодно из работников морга хоть посреди ночи впустил бы его внутрь за пять сотен баксов, а уж за косарь бы еще и отсосал. Этот его поступок мог бы посоревноваться за первое место по глупости с остальными, коих было даже слишком много. Но теперь уже поздно было что-либо менять: если Джесси сейчас пойдет на попятную, Сол поставит кого-нибудь к дверям его квартиры, чтобы уж наверняка – этот ушлый адвокатишка своей выгоды никогда не упустит. 

\- Пятьдесят – и никто тебя не видел.

\- Ты охуел, - спокойно констатировал Пинкман. – Заметано. 

\- Жди смс, все будет сделано в лучшем виде, - Джесси молча кивнул и пошел по направлению к двери. Сол усмехнулся: у него было такое чувство, что где-то подобный пафосный уход он уже видел, причем совсем недавно. Самое забавное, что мужчине было непонятно, кто же у кого эту фичу позаимствовал: то ли Джесси у мистера Уайта, то ли мистер Уайт – у Джесси. – И не вздумай надругаться над трупом! 

Показанный из-за спины фак был красноречивее всяких слов. Сол вздохнул и повернулся к Хьюэллу, сокрушающемуся из-за кончины пиксельного кролика.

\- Ну что за люди? Ни «спасибо», ни «до свидания».

* * *

В морг Джесси поступил как непосредственный пациент: присланный курьер вручил ему больничную размахайку, а затем его с комфортом довезли на катафалке и пронесли на носилках непосредственно внутрь. Вокруг здания наворачивали круги фараоны, все было оцеплено – и это, впрочем, не удивило: странное дело, но у дверей морга собралось просто огромное количество зевак. Всем не терпелось посмотреть на труп: от старых бабок до девочек-готок, из чего Пинкман сделал вывод, что, да, давненько в Альбукерке не происходило мало-мальски интересных событий. Парень услышал голос Хэнка Шрейдера – ненавистный голос копа, отмудохавшего его по вине мистера Уайта – и поблагодарил Господа за то, что со своей просьбой он обратился к Солу. Не исключено, что, реши Джесси проникнуть в морг самостоятельно, его бы замели, приплели бы еще какое-нибудь нелепое обвинение типа доведения до самоубийства. С Шрейдера бы сталось.

Внутри у входной двери тоже дежурил полицейский, но на вскочившего с носилок Джесси он не обратил никакого внимания – Гудман обещал, что все будет в порядке. Поджимая пальцы босых ног, парень едва ли радовался тому, что его затея удалась: в морге было очень холодно, воняло формалином и еще какой-то медицинской дрянью, веяло могильным холодом. Деррик, патологоанатом с грустным лицом, давнишний знакомый Сола, одарил Джесси полным безразличия взглядом: он, одетый и давно привыкший к нюансам своей работы, не был способен разделить страдания посетителя. 

\- Йоу, а штанцов у вас тут никаких не завалялось? – постукивая зубами, спросил Джесси. Деррик в ответ только развел руками. – Окей, а домой меня хотя бы подбросят? 

\- У нас тут не служба такси, если ты не заметил, - саркастично протянул врач. – Но, да, подбросят, это было оговорено. 

От сухого слога Деррика Пинкмана затошнило: были бы в другой ситуации, Джесси бы дал ему в морду. Он огляделся по сторонам в попытках найти труп своего бывшего наставника, но не увидел ничего, кроме сугробов простыней и торчащих из-под них ног с номерными бирками на пальцах. Подходить к каждому, отгибать полог и заглядывать в мертвые лица Джесси не особо хотел, он вообще к трупам относился с осторожностью и неприязнью, особенно к трупам детей. Парень вопросительно посмотрел на патологоанатома, и тот в ответ все так же молча указал на нужного Джесси покойника, по вине которого во дворе альбукеркского морга царил аншлаг. Пинкман взял простыню за край и слегка потянул; сзади раздался голос Деррика.

\- Я бы не советовал смотреть на его лицо. Жуткое зрелище. 

\- Я и не собирался.

Деррик вновь развел руками и встал поодаль, скрестив руки на груди в выжидательном жесте. Пинкман, как-то даже испуганно сглотнув, немного более резким, чем того предполагала ситуация, жестом откинул простыню с трупа наполовину, жмурясь, намеренно не смотря на его голову, зная, что его непременно вырвет. Он отвык видеть покойников, отвык от крови и развороченных ран и не желал возвращаться к воспоминаниям о своем криминальном прошлом. Левой ладонью заслоняя себе обзор верхней части трупа, Джесси распахнул глаза: его взгляд моментально упал на грудь мистера Уайта. Грудь, на которой был тот самый шрам. 

Сердце парня пропустило удар. Неужели он ошибся? Неужели и вправду… он не хотел в это верить, не хотел признаваться себе в том, что на самом деле не знал своего напарника так уж близко. Он не хотел думать о том, что тот был в серьезной депрессии и, возможно, нуждался в его помощи. Да, именно в его, ведь ближе людей у него, судя по всему, на момент кончины уже не осталось. Он все стоял и смотрел на этот шрам, как полный идиот, не решаясь накрыть покойника простыней и не решаясь отойти. Вот и попрощались. Джесси почувствовал, как глаза начинает печь: подкатили непрошенные слезы. Парень поморгал, больно провел пальцами свободной руки по лицу и в последний раз взглянул на тело своего бывшего учителя. Что-то все равно было не так, этого просто не могло быть, он не верил… а потом, неожиданно для себя, сделал то, о чем, наверное, никогда в жизни бы не догадался. Потом Пинкман, мрачно посмеиваясь, будет думать, что в тот момент в него, должно быть, вселился дух Великого Хайзенберга.

Одной рукой держа простыню, Джесси провел пальцами свободной руки по холодной груди покойника, прямо по шраму, очерчивая его контур. Тогда-то он и понял, что конкретно было не так: шрам на теле трупа безымянного мужчины не был выпуклым. Это была просто полоса, нарисованная хрен знает чем и хрен знает как, причем довольно реалистично нарисованная. У парня закружилась голова от осознания происходящего: его и всех вокруг действительно провели, Уолтер Уайт был жив и в данный момент мчался навстречу новой жизни с новым именем, местом жительства и кругом друзей. С одной стороны, Пинкман был зол на мистера Уайта, он даже его ненавидел – ведь так поступить может только подонок, которому на всех насрать, но с другой… парень чувствовал облегчение. В его жизни, наконец, снова появилась цель – найти этого мудака и набить ему рожу. Джесси хотелось истерически смеяться и плакать одновременно, биться головой об пол, стены и все вокруг стоящее – так он был шокирован. Но вместо всех этих действий он сделал одно единственное.

\- Зачет, гондон, - прошептал Джесси, накрывая тело. 

Он медленно, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к ледяной стене напротив и, опершись на нее спиной, плавно осел на пол, закрыв лицо ладонями. Его сердце бешено колотилось: когда-то мистер Уайт сказал, что подобное состояние обусловливается резким скачком адреналина в крови. Что-то вроде удара по голове, только внутреннего. Джесси жмурился и пытался вспомнить, как дышать, параллельно мучаясь одним единственным вопросом: ну и что теперь делать? Да, он знал правду и был уверен в ней, ведь получил долгожданное подтверждение своим догадкам. Но стоит ли знать такую правду, с которой ничего не можешь сделать?


	5. Brena

**_Скайлер_**  
  
_Скайлер Уайт вышла из кабинета опознания и с некоторых пор привычным жестом выудила из кармана пальто пачку сигарет. На самом деле, все было гораздо проще, чем она думала: женщина предполагала, что, возможно, заплачет, перепугается, начнет говорить и думать глупости, но все произошло как нельзя лучше. Даже как-то роботизировано. Когда-то она читала историю о том, как происходит опознание тел погибших в авиакатастрофе: родственники, которые, по идее, должны быть убиты горем, не то что не плачут — даже не переживают. Отпускают сухие реплики из серии «нет, не похож, а еще есть фото?», вглядываются в обезображенные тела на экране компьютера, щурятся и размышляют, их это близкий человек или нет — так вот, Скайлер пережила нечто подобное.  
  
Она очень не хотела ехать в морг, хотя это было бы всем удобнее, и уговорила Хэнка в порядке исключения провести опознание в отделении полиции. Хэнк, пользуясь своим положением, проводил родственницу на тяжелую процедуру и все это время сидел рядом, ерзал на стуле и не сводил с женщины пытливого взгляда. Он как бы показывал, что был наготове, что может поддержать ее и не хочет оставлять одну. Скайлер делала вид, что очень благодарна, чтобы главным образом не расстраивать Мари, но на деле единственное, чего она хотела — это похоронить уже своего бывшего мужа, кто бы там вместо него ни лежал, распрощаться с прошлой жизнью и носить гордый статус вдовы до тех пор, пока не найдет куда более достойную замену Уолтеру. Она была уверена в себе, поэтому не сомневалась, что надолго одна не останется.  
  
\- Скай, - запыхавшийся Хэнк вылетел из здания и поспешил навстречу женщине. - Ты уверена в своих словах? Ты правда думаешь, что это... Уолт?  
  
Скайлер вопросительно посмотрела на зятя, не позволяя себе поддаваться панике: в конце концов, она все продумала. Волевым усилием она заставила себя выглядеть несчастной: опустила взгляд, нервно сжала губы в тонкую линию и мусолила сигарету несколько секунд, пока та не переломилась. Хэнк предсказуемо пожалел о своих словах. Он поднял ладонь, чтобы положить ее женщине на плечо, но та лишь отмахнулась, одарив родственника взглядом, полным неподдельного страдания.  
  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я не узнаю своего мужа, Хэнк? Человека, с которым я прожила полжизни, родила от него детей? Человека, которого я любила, черт возьми?!  
  
Скайлер зашлась в рыданиях. Она старательно размазывала слезы по лицу, и, если бы Шрейдер был хоть немного в курсе обстоятельств их отношений, то несомненно заметил бы фальшь и картинность происходящего. Хэнк испуганно сглотнул, искренне не понимая, что делать в подобных ситуациях: на Мари он бы ободрительно прикрикнул, и все бы закончилось, а Скай… Скай – это совсем другое дело. Мужчина снова поднял руку, желая успокаивающе похлопать женщину по плечу, но в растерянности опустил ее. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы Скайлер, наконец, успокоилась.  
  
\- Ну будет, будет… - тихо проговорил Хэнк, не зная, куда деть глаза: вид заплаканной Скайлер его не очень-то радовал, скорее даже вгонял в уныние. – Я просто… Ай, ладно.  
  
Шрейдер смолчал о том, что считает обстоятельства смерти Уолтера в высшей степени загадочными, а загадочность – это как раз то, что любой порядочный коп развинтит до основы и дойдет до истины. Он не имел представления, какое странный парень, с которым Уолт разговаривал перед смертью, имеет отношение к его кончине. Было ли это доведение до самоубийства и стоит ли заводить дело? А если стоит, то, блин, на кого? Этого парня и след простыл, а, как говорят в компетентных органах, к коим себя волей-неволей относил и Хэнк, «нет тела – нет дела». Хэнк не хотел верить в смерть свояка, но, судя по словам Скайлер и Младшего, тот был близок к такому поступку. Затяжная депрессия и прочая хрень… Уолтер всегда был замкнутым парнем, непонятным Хэнку. Хэнк всегда хотел с ним дружить – Уолт казался ему отличным мужиком – но тот не разделял его желания. Да, чужая душа – потемки.  
  
\- Ты уже думала… ну, насчет похорон?  
  
\- Да, - неожиданно твердым голосом ответила Скай. – Я все продумала. Гретхен и Элиот звонили, передавали соболезнования, и я…  
  
\- О боже, - прошептал Хэнк, - уж не хочешь ли ты…  
  
Скайлер ответила молчанием. Ей неоткуда было взять деньги на похороны, и сердобольные бывшие коллеги покойного мужа были как нельзя кстати. В таких делах вопросы морали как-то сами собой отходят на второй план, тем более в их ситуации, когда Уолт поступил еще более аморально. И поступал все это время, но никому об этом знать необязательно.  
  
\- Ты… ну… вроде как… - запинаясь, мямлил Хэнк, - предаешь его память… нет?  
  
\- А он меня не предал? Даже не меня – нас? – вскинула голову Скай и спокойно и твердо встретила взгляд свояка. Шрейдер виновато вздохнул.  
  
\- Ты права, Скай. Думаю, это будет правильно.  
  
Скайлер медленно кивнула, утирая слезы рукавом, совсем не стыдясь подтеков туши на светлой материи. Очень эффектно, между прочим: страдающая жена, сходящая с ума от горя, во всей красе. Но больше, чем внешний вид, опрятный или соответствующий статусу вдовы, ее волновала будущая жизнь. То, что ждало ее впереди, дарило долгожданную радость, это чувство будоражило воображение: это и облегчение, и счастье, и свобода – все вместе. Скай никогда в жизни не расскажет Хэнку с Мари о том, чем на самом деле занимался Уолтер. О том, из-за чего Хэнк едва не остался прикованным к кровати, а Мари едва не сошла с ума. Она унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу, а, впрочем… нет, она похоронит ее еще раньше. В тот момент, когда тело неизвестного ей человека, которого она вынуждена называть своим мужем, будет погребено под слоями сырой земли. _  
  
  
_**Джесси**_  
  
_Джесси зашипел от внезапной боли, пронзившей правый висок, и сильно потер красные от усталости глаза. Он сидел перед компьютером полночи и как сумасшедший раз за разом пересматривал видеозапись от мистера Уайта, надеясь найти хоть малейшую зацепку. Силясь понять, куда он делся, возможно, тот ему что-то подсказал… Он составил на листе в клеточку целую цепь из первых букв в предложениях, проговариваемых Уолтером на видео, но не увидел ничего, кроме бессмысленного набора символов. Похимичив над буквами, Пинкман смог составить только слово «дебил», и то переставляя рандомные буквы, горько посмеялся и откинулся на спинку дивана со стоном отчаяния._  
  
_Он никогда не найдет мистера Уайта. Этот мудак сделал все, чтобы его больше никто никогда не нашел._  
  
_Джесси знал, что Сол тоже знает, что Уолтер жив. Это убеждение сидело где-то под корочкой мозга, как аксиома, которая, как известно, доказательств не требует. Сол не скажет ему о местонахождении Уолтера даже под страхом смерти, и не потому, что Гудман такой принципиальный, а тупо потому что он, возможно, и сам не знает, где носит его клиента. Пинкман, наверное, был не самым умным человеком на Земле, но о простейших вещах догадаться мог: ни одна живая душа из Альбукерке не знала, где находится Уолтер Уайт. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь об этом знал, его поступок просто не имел бы смысла. Все, что оставалось делать Джесси – это ждать, и это ожидание могло продлиться вечность, а с Солом – две вечности. Надо было думать, как получить сведения из первых рук, причем желательно, чтобы эти руки не принадлежали их с мистером Уайтом общему адвокату._  
  
_Парень напряженно размышлял. В его голове не было ничего, кроме словесной каши, любезно предоставленной Уолтером Уайтом на рыдательной видеозаписи, и это ужасно бесило. Бесила также потребность человека в сне, потому что только сейчас спать не хватало! Веки ужасно слипались, руки дрожали, а еще одна чашка кофе вполне могла бы стать превосходным рвотным для истощённого организма Пинкмана. Джесси поднял несчастный взгляд на экран и встретился со взглядом бывшего напарника: глубоким, пронзительным и печальным. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, парень не почувствовал ни раздражения, ни зла, ни сожаления, ни чего-либо еще – только тоску и усталость._  
  
_В детстве он всегда ненавидел мультфильм «Том и Джерри»: ему всегда было жалко кота Тома, которому, по его мнению, доставалось незаслуженно, а мышонок Джерри как нарочно выходил сухим из воды. Сейчас Джесси чувствовал себя тем самым несчастным Томом, за которым гонится бешеной бульдог – его собственные воспоминания и нежелание прощаться с людьми, ставшими ему близкими – вгрызается в хвост, Джесси вопит, удирает, но сам не понимает, что вот уже летит в пропасть, прямо за этим идиотским мышонком, который, хихикая, нырнул в норку прямо у него перед глазами._  
  
_Что бы ни случилось, я заберу тебя с собой, мистер Уайт._  
  
_Он бы с удовольствием убил Уолтера, но не сразу. Сначала он заставил бы его страдать, но не так, как это принято в средневековых баснях (четвертование, сажание на кол и все такое прочее), а по-другому. Он бы сделал ему больно в отместку – заставил бы нуждаться в себе и внезапно бросил. Око за око, как говорится. Загвоздка тут была в том, что Уолтер Уайт слишком умен, слишком стар и слишком опытен – он легко просечет задумку Джесси. Именно поэтому он никогда не подпускал напарника слишком близко к себе – чтобы не было больно прощаться. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Пинкман почувствовал горечь и жалость к себе. Мерзкую, липкую, отвратительно обволакивающую жалость. Парень обнял себя за плечи и принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, надеясь хоть так избавить себя от гнетущего чувства одиночества._  
  
_Однажды он уже потерял тетушку. Однажды – Джейн. Мистер Уайт станет последним гвоздем в крышке его гроба._  
  
_Джесси мешком упал набок, все еще обнимая себя. Плечо затекло, но это мало беспокоило – гораздо больше пугал нарастающий внутренний холод, сковывающий движения и пробирающийся глубоко внутрь, к сердцу. Он крепко зажмурился, мечтая только о том, чтобы, о, пожалуйста, пусть это будет сон, просто дурной сон, мистер Уайт здесь, в городе, в нескольких кварталах, до него доехать – раз плюнуть, и я обязательно поеду, я обязательно… Только бы это все оказалось неправдой: труп, зеваки, его тупая жена – пусть все это сгинет, а мистер Уайт останется. Останется тут, с Джесси, которому он так нужен._  
  
_Джесси заплакал во сне и проснулся от ощущения влаги на собственных щеках – неожиданного ощущения, снова холодного – но нет, это были не слезы, это были пальцы мистера Уайта. Он сидел на полу у дивана, на котором Пинкман свернулся калачиком, и смотрел на него с улыбкой, поглаживал по щеке. Джесси вскинулся и схватил бывшего напарника за руку, не веря в то, что все это действительно происходит, бешеным взглядом осмотрел Уолтера и еле поборол в себе желание врезать ему, вместо этого крепко обняв мужчину за шею, сцепляя руки в замок._  
  
_\- Тупой обмудок, какого хера, - прошептал Джесси мистеру Уайту в шею, - господи, сучара, я больше никуда тебя не отпущу, ты же единственный у меня остался, ты же…_  
 _\- Все в порядке, Джесси, я здесь, я с тобой, - тихий, спокойный и даже ласковый голос мистера Уайта заставил парня вздрогнуть в его руках. Уолтер приподнял лицо Джесси за подбородок и прошептал в самые губы. – Я люблю тебя._  
  
_А после Джесси действительно проснулся. На щеке была вмятина от шва диванной обивки, на экране подпрыгивала классическая заставка Windows: квадратик летал по плоскости монитора, периодически отталкиваясь от границ и меняя траекторию. За окном ярко светило солнце. Парень дотронулся кончиками пальцев до губ, где еще несколько секунд назад теплилось дыхание бывшего учителя, живого и невредимого, и беспокойно огляделся по сторонам, все еще путая сон с реальностью. Конечно, никакого мистера Уайта не было. Никого не было. Джесси снова остался один._  


***

  
  
Скайлер не особо расстроил тот факт, что в церкви самоубийц не отпевают. Она сама бы не отпела Уолтера Уайта ни за какие деньги, учитывая то, сколько страдания он принес ей и ее семье в целом. За Уолтером водилось такое количество грехов, которые тот успел насовершать за последние полтора года, что их хватило бы на целую колонию малолетних преступников, так о каком отпевании вообще может идти речь? Его счастье, что отказ в отпевании был обусловлен другой причиной, хотя это уже мало волновало мужчину, конечно, где бы он ни был.  
  
Скайлер понимала, что, если ей когда-нибудь придет в голову опорочить честь и достоинство своего мертвого мужа правдивыми рассказами о реальном роде его деятельности, пострадает прежде всего она. И дети. И Хэнк с Мари. Но больше всего – она. Ей все еще хотелось жить в Альбукерке, ей нравилось это место, она любила дом, купленный когда-то совместно с Уолтом, посему покидать его она в ближайшее время и, по возможности, никогда не собиралась.  
  
Гретхен и Элиот с большой охотой проспонсировали похороны Уолта. Во-первых, они все еще чувствовали вину, особенно Гретхен, которая, кажется, всю жизнь смотрела Уолтеру в рот, потому что слезы над его гробом лила как заведенная. Во-вторых… ну, они считали себя друзьями семьи Уайт, и иногда семья Уайт отвечала Шварцам взаимностью. Не слишком часто, но достаточно для того, чтобы те оплатили чужие похороны.  
  
И, наконец, в-третьих, Скайлер была уверена, они чувствовали радость и облегчение – почти как она сама, но в другой степени, разумеется. Существование Уолтера Уайта, когда-то поучаствовавшего в создании компании, сделавшей их миллионерами, висело над супружеской парой дамокловым мечом. Наконец, этот самый меч сломался или просто испарился – это значения не имело, но факт оставался фактом – они свободны.  
  
Уолтер-младший не пошел на похороны, и Скайлер была этому даже рада: сын бы не удержался от истерики, и ей бы пришлось его успокаивать, изображая искреннюю боль и схожесть их переживаний. Своим отказом проводить отца в последний путь он не расстроил, а – напротив – порадовал мать, но, само собой, не подозревал об этом. Он очень долго извинялся и оправдывался всем, чем только можно: плохим самочувствием, больными ногами, головой и всеми остальными частями тела, но Скай его не винила, ведь, будь она на его месте, она наверняка поступила бы так же. Холли она оставила у соседки: в пристальном надзоре за дочерью не было необходимости, потому что как раз перед тем, как покинуть дом, Скайлер плотно ее покормила, что, в свою очередь, привело к тому, что ребенок крепко заснул.  
  
\- Ты отлично держишься, - шепот сестры вывел Скайлер из какого-то внутреннего оцепенения. – Боюсь представить, что бы чувствовала я на твоем месте…  
  
«Благодаря тому, что Уолт для нас сдох, ты никогда не будешь на моем месте», - подумала про себя уже мисс Уайт. Она повернулась к сестре, устало улыбнулась уголками губ и приняла объятия.  
  
\- Спасибо, что вы с Хэнком со мной. Я не знаю, что бы я делала без вас, - Скайлер взглянула на Мари, и та едва не расплакалась снова. Ей всегда нравился Уолтер, эдакий дурачок, который, в отличие от Хэнка, не разбрасывался словами и не говорил глупостей, пусть иногда и очень смиешных. Как бы она удивилась, узнав, кто же на самом деле такой Уолтер Уайт…  
  
\- Не благодари нас, Скай, семья для того и нужна, - Мари прижалась щекой к щеке Скайлер, чуть сжала ее пальцы и отошла в сторону, заметив, что к сестре идут Гретхен и Элиот.  
  
Бывшие коллеги мужа даже в траурных нарядах выглядели так, будто сошли с подиума: Скайлер боялась представить, во сколько тысяч долларов обошлось Гретхен это закрытое черное платье, между тем выгодно облегающее ее фигуру. На голове женщины была маленькая аккуратная черная шляпка с декоративной вуалью, а на руках – длинные черные перчатки. «Наверное, чтобы не запачкать руки во время кидания комьев земли», - со смешком подумала женщина. Элиот был в черном костюме, в котором все было идеально.  
  
Вообще эта парочка богачей смотрелась странно среди людей, которых с натяжкой средним-то классом тяжело назвать. Они оплатили поминки, для проведения которых сняли огромный ресторан, оплатили похоронную процессию, а Гретхен едва сдержалась от предложения купить Скайлер траурное платье – это, все-таки, было уже чересчур. Супруги остановились рядом со вдовой: Элиот чуть поодаль, а Гретхен – почти вплотную, чтобы Скай уж точно разглядела каждую морщинку страдания, которое доставлял ей сегодняшний день.  
  
\- Мои соболезнования, Скай, это все ужасно неправильно, - горячо заговорила Гретхен, едва сдерживая слезы. – Мы с Элиотом виним себя каждую минуту за то, что не увидели, в каком состоянии Уолт пребывал все последние месяцы.  
  
Элиот согласно качнул головой. Он стоял, нахмурившись, и смотрел себе под ноги, до сих пор, видимо, не осознавая в полной мере, что его друг и со-основатель главного дела его жизни мертв. Несмотря ни на что, он любил Уолта и вспоминал его с искренним теплом: вместе они провели чудесные годы, будучи студентами, до некоторых пор были лучшими друзьями, а хорошие воспоминания всегда затмевают плохие. По крайней мере, во вселенной Элиота Шварца.  
  
\- Спасибо, что помогли мне со всем этим, - Скайлер бессильно развела руками и окинула тоскливым взглядом собравшихся.  
  
Единственная, кого недоставало на этом празднике смерти – мать Уолтера. Услышав о такой ужасной кончине сына, она отказалась ехать на его похороны, не подобрав даже достойной причины для отказа. Скайлер оставалось только догадываться, что побудило старушку остаться дома: то ли излишняя набожность, то ли что-то еще. Свекровь, с которой у Скай всегда были непростые отношения, оставалась для нее загадкой, которую лучше было вообще не пытаться разгадать. Все, что она знала – это то, что мать любила Уолтера и была против их свадьбы со Скайлер настолько, что отказалась от общения с внуком. Рождение внучки тоже не растопило ее сердце.  
  
\- Мы бы не простили себе, если бы… - Гретхен подавила всхлип и усиленно сглотнула подступивший комок, - если бы не помогли.  
  
\- Скай, - подал голос Элиот. – Если тебе понадобится помощь, хоть какая-нибудь, ты всегда можешь к нам обратиться. Мы всегда тебе рады.  
  
\- Спасибо, Элиот, - тихо ответила Скайлер и чуть прикрыла глаза. – Пожалуйста, соберите всех к автобусу, мне нужно попрощаться с Уолтом наедине.  
  
Когда Скайлер, наконец, осталась одна, она позволила себе подойти к свежевырытой могиле и в последний раз посмотреть на крышку гроба. Женщина простояла несколько минут в полной тишине, не двигаясь и как бы даже боясь нарушить это хрупкое спокойствие. Затем она медленно подняла горсть земли и бросила в могилу по старому обычаю. Крохотные комочки с тихим стуком стучали о дорогое дерево, и Скай всякий раз едва сдерживалась от рефлекторного желания дернуться. Это было похоже на китайскую пытку, когда преступника сажали в камеру и оставляли там один на один с капельками воды, разбивающимися о камень. Все заканчивалось тем, что бедняга просто сходил с ума от монотонного стука и отсутствия живого общения. Потом эту пытку вроде как отменили за негуманностью.  
  
\- Живи хорошо, Уолтер, где бы ты ни был, - прошептала женщина, остервенело сбросив с щеки непрошенную слезинку. – Живи хорошо и никогда не возвращайся.  
  
Скайлер неспешно отошла от могилы, и Джесси, поняв, что теперь-то он ничью приватность не нарушит, а для ненужных свидетелей останется незамеченным, вышел из-за высоченного памятника, установленного кому-то чуть более великому, чем ныне похороненный «Хайзенберг». Все это время он с ужасом и презрением наблюдал за похоронной процессией, силясь понять, серьезно это все происходит или не очень. В какие-то моменты парень даже жалел, что у него нет театрального бинокля, чтоб попробовать хотя бы по губам прочитать то, о чем эти старперы болтали. И как он ни старался, он не мог определить по поведению Скайлер, понимает она, что ее муж жив или нет, и любой другой бы на его месте даже не переживал по этому поводу, но Джесси всегда находил интересные способы усложнить себе жизнь.  
  
Конечно, можно было бы обойтись и без этого, но Пинкман поймал себя на том, что ему просто интересно, что же происходит в башке у этой белобрысой бабы. Тут одно из двух: либо она совсем тупая и не знает своего мужа, либо она – напротив – очень умная, но в этом Джесси, если честно, сомневался, хотя мистер Уайт не раз говорил, что его жена интеллектом не обделена. К тому же ему очень не хотелось верить, что кто-то принял правила игры Хайзенберга, потому что это нечестно. Потому что он доставил окружающим столько страданий, сколько хватило бы на новый круг ада. Он мог понять женщину, которой действительно пришлось несладко, но не жалкую марионетку в руках Уолтера Уайта.  
  
Джесси, низко опустив голову и сунув руки в карманы безразмерного балахона, быстрым шагом пошел по дорожке навстречу вдове Уайт. Он периодически поглядывал исподлобья на открывающееся асфальтовое полотно, чтобы не пройти мимо и не сбить никого с ног. Скайлер же ни на что не обращала внимание: все, что ее занимало – это поминки, которые нужно просто перетерпеть и вернуться домой, где наконец-то все будет тихо и спокойно. Когда два идущих друг на друга человека встретились, Джесси слегка задел Скай плечом – конечно, нарочно, зная, что настоящая женщина всегда обернется на обидчика и посмотрит на него уничтожающим взглядом. Так сделала и мисс Уайт: она развернулась в сторону Джесси, желая сказать что-нибудь едкое, но все мысли разом вылетели у нее из головы, как только парень поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. Его усталый взгляд, фиолетовые мешки под глазами и пересохшие губы отлично выдавали его состояние, но Скайлер, помня о нем не самые лучшие вещи, списала такой внешний вид на банальную ломку. Впрочем, она никак не успела прокомментировать увиденное – Джесси дал ей всего пару секунд на осознание того, кто перед ней стоит, и задал только один вопрос.  
  
\- Вы действительно ничего не понимаете?  
  
\- В данный момент – да, - мгновение – и Скайлер стала выглядеть растерянной. – Кто вы и чего вы от меня хотите?  
  
\- Мистер Уайт жив.  
  
Скайлер снова изменилась в лице, и Джесси очень удивило то, что женщина не окончила какое-нибудь актерское училище, а работала скучным бухгалтером: уж ей-то с ее неповторимой мимикой на подмостках самое место. Женщина долго смотрела на собеседника, не зная, что на это ответить. В ее голове мелькали мысли из серии «а он-то откуда знает?», «что он здесь делает?» и «почему ему есть дело до моего мужа?» Единственное рациональное объяснение было на поверхности: этот парень – обыкновенный торчок, которого муж по глупости взял в дело, и теперь, когда тот вроде как в могиле, он страдает без любимого наркотика. Но было в глазах этого парня что-то еще, чего Скай никак не могла или просто не хотела уловить.  
  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответила женщина, спокойно выдержав ответный взгляд, полный ужаса, негодования и… боли?  
  
\- И… - Джесси растерянно потряс головой, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. – И вы типа вот так просто его похоронили?  
  
\- Мне казалось, я похоронила его с достаточными почестями, чтобы душа его успокоилась.  
  
\- Какими нахер почестями? Какая душа? Он жив, мать вашу, жив и едет, блядь, в дальние края! Вы что, совсем нихера не поняли? – в сердцах воскликнул Джесси. Скайлер испуганно заозиралась, чтобы проверить, не идет ли им кто-нибудь навстречу, и сделала один шаг от парня. Пинкман проследил за взглядом женщины, усиленно сглотнул и понизил тон до шипения. – Да он же, блядь, всех нас провел. Он же, блядь, на хую вертел наши страдания. Он просто свалил, он не получил по заслугам, он тупо вышел сухим из воды, он…  
  
Джесси очень хотелось закончить фразу, но он не смог произнести этого вслух: «он бросил меня». Злость и обида на мистера Уайта застилала парню глаза. Сейчас, глядя на вдову Уайт, безучастную и больше не думающую о муже, он чувствовал отчаяние и одиночество. Как будто, в самом деле, только ему одному было все это нужно – разыскать Хайзенберга.  
  
\- Я все еще жена Уолтера, пусть и перешедшая теперь в статус вдовы, - холодно бросила женщина. – И я поддержу любое решение своего мужа, каким бы оно ни было. Я должна идти.  
  
Скайлер Уайт быстрыми шагами направилась в сторону автобуса, а Джесси так и остался стоять на том же месте, как вкопанный. Он ошалело таращился вдове вслед и ловил себя на мысли, что совсем не понимает, что происходит в ее голове и что происходило в их с Уолтом семье. Несмотря на то, чем он занимался, он оставался чистым душой, способным переживать как никто другой, любящим честность человеком, посему просто не мог принять такого отношения со стороны, казалось бы, самого близкого мистеру Уайту существа. Злость на Хайзенберга быстро трансформировалась в злость на его долбанутую жену, которой ни до чего нет дела, кроме себя одной. Джесси понял, что она только рада была избавиться от надоевшего супруга-наркобарона, и, как бы он ни понимал объем ее страданий как жены, так и матери, он не мог простить ей бездействия. А бездействие всегда хуже любой, даже самой говеной попытки.  
  
\- Ну и пошла ты нахуй, - тихо проговорил Джесси, провожая взглядом силуэт, исчезающий за поворотом. – Пошли вы все нахуй.  


***

  
  
Джесси влил в себя ровно столько водки, сколько бы позволило ему припереться к Солу в самой настоящей истерике, валяться у него в ногах и просить дать координаты мистера Уайта. Это было сделано специально, парень не знал и не представлял, чего вообще хочет добиться этой затеей, но все равно сделал это. Импульсивность – его второе имя. Чтобы искренне плакать, Пинкман начал вспоминать все милое и забавное (а такого оказалось предостаточно), связанное с мистером Уайтом. Например, как тот впервые накурился его марихуаны у него дома, как не мог начать варить, пока не выгонит сраную муху… и вот еще одно, что совсем разорвало Джесси башку: то, как он едва ли не на руках вынес его из притона после гибели Джейн. Пожалуй, одного этого воспоминания было достаточно – оно было слишком пронзительным.  
  
Джесси ввалился к Солу, едва стоя на ногах и еле сдерживая рвотные позывы. Гудман смотрел на него с опаской, но больше – с жалостью. Джесси уже не помнил, что говорил: наверное, что-то вроде «он – единственное, что у меня было, вы не можете отобрать его у меня» - нечто такое он репетировал перед тем, как нахлобучиться дешевой водки. Сол как-то неловко отвечал и каждые полминуты спрашивал, не нужна ли Джесси медицинская помощь и не сошел ли он с ума на почве горестного события, чем вызывал у Пинкмана пьяное и посему неконтролируемое раздражение.  
  
Всему этому стал свидетелем Хьюэл. Поначалу он не испытывал никакого интереса к происходящему, но в какой-то момент Джесси, кажется, сказал что-то, что тронуло сердце здоровяка. Пинкман как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить, что же именно он сказал, и единственное предположение пугало его еще больше, чем вся их с мистером Уайтом наркотическая история. Если он произнес то самое поганое слово на букву «л», то у него проблемы, ведь, как говорится, что у пьяного на уме, то у трезвого на языке… Тем не менее, Хьюэл как-то проникся к Джесси и даже почти всплакнул, когда вынужден был по просьбе Сола едва ли не пинками выпроводить перебравшего клиента из адвокатского офиса.  
  
Джесси не спешил уходить. Наверное, это было связано с тем, что количество выпитого алкоголя буквально прибивало его к земле и не давало сдвинуться с места. Джесси валялся на холодном асфальте, бездумно таращась на возвышающиеся над ним фонари, и плакал как в последний раз – водка всегда так на него действовала. Но не слишком хорошо знакомый с действием алкогольной продукции Хьюэл расценил его поведение по-другому: Джесси явно ждал, причем не чего-то эфемерного, а поддержки. И в какой-то момент Хьюэл решил помочь парню, точнее – пойти ему навстречу. Настолько, насколько это было возможно в их ситуации, конечно, да и ситуация хорошая подвернулась.  
  
\- Будь добр, сделай что-нибудь с этим, - раздраженно сказал Сол, указывая в сторону валяющегося перед входной дверью в офис Джесси. – Он мне всех клиентов распугает.  
  
Гудмана не волновала, что на часах было девять вечера: адвокат делал деньги всегда, в любое время суток. Не зря же, в конце концов, его реклама шла только ночью. Хьюэл даже не думал начать препираться, что, конечно, смутило подозрительного юриста, но ненадолго: он был слишком занят размышлениями на тему того, как сделать деньги на хрупких умах впечатлительных бабушек. Охранник решительной поступью направился к лежащему на земле в полном неадеквате парню и, схватив его за ноги, начал тащить в сторону помойки.  
  
\- Поставь, бля, меня на место, сучара, - лепетал Джесси, тщетно пытаясь освободить ноги. Хьюэл на пьяные закидоны не реагировал, у него была гораздо более важная миссия.  
  
\- Как меня зовут? – здоровяк отпустил Пинкмана, как только они отошли на безопасное расстояние и больше не попадали в поле зрения Сола Гудмана.  
  
\- Хьюэл, в душе не ебу, какая у тебя фамилия, - пробормотал Пинкман, устало закрыв глаза. Поспать сейчас было бы неплохо…  
  
\- А тебя?  
  
\- Джесси, ебать тебя в рот, Пинкман, - раздраженно ответил Джесси, уже почти засыпая.  
  
\- Уолтер Уайт жив и скоро даст о себе знать.  
  
Джесси не знал, что такое вообще возможно в природе: весь хмель моментально выветрился из его головы, и он подскочил, как ужаленный. Он уставился на Хьюэла безумным взглядом, силясь понять, наебывает тот его или нет. Парень стряхнул с волос налипшее дерьмо и попытался подняться на ноги, но, не встретив поддержки, смог разве что более-менее прямо сесть. Не дождавшись ответа Пинкмана, Хьюэл продолжил.  
  
\- Как только Сол получит сведения о Уайте, я дам тебе знать.  
  
\- Зачем ты мне помогаешь?  
  
Джесси почти разучился доверять людям. Особенно тем, кто прямо или косвенно связывал его с мистером Уайтом. Он был ошарашен и совсем не ожидал, что его пьяная истерика приведет к такому результату. Впрочем, результатом этот, с позволения сказать, дружеский диалог называть будет неправильно – скорее, просто обещание. Но и это обещание дорогого стоило, потому что один только Хьюэл мог знать столько же, сколько знает Сол, да и то не во всех случаях. Хьюэл в ответ лишь молча покачал головой и поспешил удалиться, тормознув, правда, перед этим такси, чтобы Пинкман добрался домой без приключений.  
  
Рассчитывать на Хьюэла особо не приходилось, но кроме него у Джесси не было надежды. Он мог бы просто приставить Солу пистолет к виску, но когда-то очень давно поклялся самому себе никогда в жизни не брать в руки оружие. Ситуация патовая, и тут – Хьюэл. Как робкий лучик света, прорезающий темную комнату. Пинкман посмеялся про себя такому нелепому сравнению: огромный Хьюэл действительно был сейчас узенькой полосочкой света, горящей под дверью, как в детстве, когда Джесси заставляли лечь спать пораньше в Рождественскую ночь, чтобы наутро ничего не пропустить. Но он все равно пропускал и никогда не видел волшебного дедушку, приносящего ему подарки. Сейчас этот самый дедушка как бы перевоплотился, став огромным черным парнем, работающим на самого мерзкого адвоката в Альбукерке, и, если Джесси будет хорошо себя вести, он обязательно принесет ему подарок.  
  
Приехав домой, парень застал все ту же картину: на полу валялась опустошенная бутылка водки, а на столе стоял ноутбук с прыгающим квадратиком Windows, за которым пряталась грустная физиономия мистера Уайта с последней исповеди. Джесси поводил мышкой, оживляя компьютер, и тяжело вздохнул, снова посмотрев в глаза бывшему учителю. Он провел рукой по его щеке на экране и грустно улыбнулся: где вы сейчас, мистер Уайт? На какой стадии своего долгого пути? Понимаете ли, куда заносит вас судьба? Есть ли у вас планы на жизнь? У Джесси они точно были. Ну, по крайней мере один, и сейчас он находился неизвестно где и, наверное, уже начал жить своей жизнью, не думая о призраках прошлого.  
  
Единственное, что оставалось Джесси – это ждать, и он был к этому готов. Готов был ждать столько, сколько придется, чтобы найти его. А уж нужно это или нет – уже совсем другой вопрос, ответ на который парень получит, только когда справится с главной задачей.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Пацан, - окликнул Джесси Майк. – Есть хочешь?

Джесси поднял растерянный взгляд на попутчика, наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания пролетающего пейзажа. Он выглядел так, будто только проснулся или выпал из астрала, словно птенец из гнезда: растрепанный, с темнющими синяками под глазами. Майк притормозил у обочины и выжидающе посмотрел на Пинкмана: парень знал этот взгляд – он означал, что Майкла сейчас лучше не злить. Они были в дороге уже два дня. Конечно, они делали перерыв на сон, и Майк, несмотря на выработанное годами работы на Гуса недоверие к мотелям, все-таки предпочитал сон в нормальной кровати сну на неудобном сидении прокатной тачки. Старость – не радость. 

Джесси был благодарен Майку за то, что тот без колебаний согласился ему помочь. Пинкман не стал распространяться, зачем он едет в Миннесоту – просто сказал, что хочет начать новую жизнь подальше от Альбукерке, и, что уж скрывать, доверял Майку больше, чем себе. Парень давно перестал быть уверен в своих действиях, зато в бывшем напарнике был уверен на все сто процентов – тот никогда не даст его в обиду и не позволит ввязаться в неприятности. Именно поэтому он решил не садиться за руль самому, а доверить это нелегкое дело более опытному и осторожному водителю. Кроме того, когда в сумке несколько миллионов, а ты едешь один, невольно становится боязно не только за свою шкуру, но и вообще, в принципе.

\- Да нет, наверное, - наконец, туманно ответил Джесси, не очень помня, о чем его, собственно, спрашивал Майк. И ответил он в пустоту, потому что мужчина уже остановился у ближайшей заправки и был на подходе к дверям типичного затрапезного магазинчика американского захолустья. 

Пинкман вперился взглядом в одну точку и попытался еще раз промотать в голове события, которые привели его к жизни такой. Кочевой, беспонтовой жизни, которая, впрочем, если верить навигатору, должна закончиться уже завтра. А если кончается одна жизнь, то за ней следом начинается другая – круговорот бытия, мать его.

Все то время, пока он ждал хоть какой-нибудь весточки от Хьюэла, он занимался самообразованием. На самом деле, Джесси просто искал хоть какой-нибудь смысл жить дальше, пока рядом с ним не было мистера Уайта, а в том, что тот обязательно снова будет рядом, парень не сомневался. Джесси много рисовал, даже сделал несколько эскизов для татуировок и продал их за копейки – чисто для души и для отвода глаз, чтобы никто не знал, что зарабатывать деньги ему не очень нужно, по крайней мере в ближайшие лет 15. Но самым главным своим прорывом он считал возвращение к изучению школьных дисциплин. Львиную долю своего ученического времени он, конечно, посвящал химии.

Поскольку идти на курсы и брать репетитора ему было просто стыдно, он затарился в ближайшем книжном огромным количеством учебников по всем-всем дисциплинам, которые только мог вспомнить. Учебники были совершенно разные: и для школьников, и для студентов – Джесси был настроен очень серьезно. Каково же было его удивление, когда, открыв учебник для седьмого класса, он обнаружил в себе неспособность найти элементарно квадратный корень! О тангенсах, котангенсах и прочем бреде и говорить не приходилось. С английским тоже было все плохо: написав слово «интеллигент» с тремя ошибками, парень решил на время забить на родную речь и посвятить всего себя премудростям химии. Иногда, впрочем, Джесси искоса поглядывал на томик Диккенса, пару раз даже осмеливался взять его в руки, но дальше изучения тоскливой обложки дело не шло.

Джесси слышал, что людям, изучающим химию, очень нелегко дается неорганика – всякие там щелочи, оксиды и прочее, а органика с ее четырехстопными ямбами вместо названий кислот – напротив. У Пинкмана, мальчика-наоборот, ситуация была диаметрально противоположной: он отлично разобрался в неорганической химии, а вот органическая давалась ему с трудом и скрипом. Только теперь, вчитываясь в параграф за параграфом, Джесси понимал, насколько мистер Уайт любил эту поганую химию – только извращенец мог получать удовольствие от изучения этих сраных формул. Но мысль о том, что он поставил перед собой задачу стать хоть немного умнее, подталкивала его к дальнейшему изучению этого предмета. Парень исправно отвечал на вопросы в конце каждого параграфа, бубня их себе под нос и закрывая ответ, написанный в книге, ладонью, смотрел в потолок, всем видом показывая собственную неискушенность, но в конце все-таки сдавался и подглядывал. Всего одно слово, ему больше и не надо было.

Он хотел стать лучше, хотел идти вперед, ему не терпелось начать новую жизнь и стать другим человеком – Джесси больше не хотел быть торчком-дебилом. Он думал только о том, как бы им гордился мистер Уайт, будь он рядом, и, возможно, даже похвалил бы его за стремление к знаниям. В общем, положа руку на сердце, даже теперь, находясь вдали от своего бывшего учителя, он все делал для него. Чтобы ОН гордился, чтобы ЕМУ не было стыдно. Джесси хотел быть лучше для НЕГО, потому что жизнь без мистера Уайта он себе просто не представлял. Тупое существование. Ходить обгашенным, гыгыкать с Тощим Питом и Барсуком над «Бивисом и Баттхедом»? Только тогда, просидев несколько месяцев в одиночестве, корпя над чертовыми учебниками, Пинкман начал потихоньку осознавать, какой жалкой была его прошлая жизнь. Жизнь, с которой он распрощался в тот момент, когда обрел надежду на то, что они с мистером Уайтом еще встретятся. 

Джесси нашел в себе силы начать становиться умнее, только потому что ни на миг не отпускал от себя мысли о том, что скоро он вновь ворвется в жизнь бывшего учителя. И это мстительное, злорадное удовлетворение подстегивало его желание поднять свой статус. Да, это была именно месть, ведь мистер Уайт тоже не удосужился как-то предупредить Джесси, а тупо поставил его перед фактом – мол, прощай, со всех вокзалов поезда уходят к станции «Пизда». Так же внезапно, как тот исчез из его жизни, Джесси и появится – поумневший, посвежевший и весь такой замечательный. Как гребаная Элайза Дулитл (а вот и первые плоды литературных познаний).

Когда от химии совсем разрывалась башка, Джесси возвращался к английской литературе. Тот же Диккенс ему не понравился от слова «совсем»: старый мудак, акцентирующий внимание на никому ненужных сведениях. Его просто бесила эта необходимость вечно пролистывать несколько глав назад, просто чтобы вспомнить, о ком вообще идет речь: «а сейчас, в двадцать пятой главе, мы вспомним о Питере Таком-то, о котором говорилось в девятой главе». Просто дичь какая-то, и это считается английской классикой! Зато ему очень понравился «Заводной апельсин», Джесси даже узнал в главном герое себя; единственное, что ему было непонятно – это набор латинских букв, означающий слова на русском языке, которые, как он ни старался, прочитать правильно не мог. Помог ему в этом просмотренный фильм Кубрика, который, к слову, тоже парню понравился, хоть в нем и не было главной части, на которой тот акцентировал внимание, читая книгу – исправление главного героя, его путь к просветлению, если хотите. Противоречивые чувства вызывало одно и то же произведения в разных интерпретациях: авторской и режиссерской.

Джесси вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда на его колени плюхнулась пластмассовая коробочка с парой сэндвичей-треугольников и бутылка минеральной воды. Майк не выносил газировку и считал, что ни к чему Пинкману, и без того посадившему организм наркотой, еще и желудок изничтожать. Джесси не смел перечить старшему, которого так уважал, но уже твердо решил, что как только приедет в Миннесоту, то непременно выпьет сраной пепси-колы. Банку, две, а может и всю бутылку – сколько влезет. 

\- Мы скоро приедем, часа три осталось, - уставшим голосом проговорил Майк, с толком, чувством и расстановкой разворачивая какую-то съедобную штуку, завернутую в пищевой пергамент. – Может, ты мне хоть намекнешь, чего тебе вперлась эта Миннесота? 

Джесси то ли загадочно улыбнулся, то ли грустно усмехнулся – в любом случае, мужчина не обратил на это внимание. Парень достал один сэндвич и в пару укусов его прикончил – оказывается, есть все-таки хотелось. Майк не без удовлетворения проследил за завтраком подопечного и указал взглядом на бутылку воды, покоящуюся на его коленях.

\- Не ешь всухомятку. 

\- Йо, Майк, я не знаю, почему Миннесота, - наконец, ответил Джесси. – Просто мне захотелось как можно дальше съебаться из Альбукерке без возможности возвращения. 

\- Почему не Аляска? – равнодушно поинтересовался мужчина.

\- Так там же, сука, холодно! И китайцы.

\- Китайцы? – хохотнул Майк. 

\- Ну да, китайцы, - буркнул Джесси. – Везде ебаные китайцы.

Майк только головой покачал в знак неодобрения невежества парня. Джесси даже не обиделся – он, честно говоря, не задумывался над ответом, а просто ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. А пришла в голову, как всегда, глупость, впрочем, это не сильно его смущало, ведь все свои прокаченные умные ачивки он еще успеет показать и применить, торопиться некуда. Майк подождал, пока Джесси дожует последний кусок, и завел мотор: ему не терпелось поскорее довезти парня до пункта назначения и вернуться домой. Он решил помочь парню, потому что тот нуждался в нем, да и у них сохранились довольно теплые приятельские отношения. А отпускать мальчишку одного в такое сложное и долгое путешествие он не хотел и не мог – родительские, дружеские чувства ли им руководили, Майк не знал.

Джесси вновь погрузился в раздумья. Он сбился со счету, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он решил начать горстями пожирать гранит науки – дни летели один за другим, складываясь в недели, а недели – в месяцы. О том, что проходил месяц, он узнавал только по недовольному почтальону, передававшему ему счета лично в руки, потому что из дома Джесси почти не выходил. Мало того, периодически развлекаясь просмотром телевизионных программ, парень еще и немного научился готовить, но для него это «немного» стало настоящей эволюцией – раньше он яичницу-то пожарить не мог, посему и обходился хлопьями, чипсами и прочим подножным кормом. Гордон Рамзи, конечно, херни не посоветует, но когда в местном магазине Джесси попытался найти батат, спрашивая об этом чудном ингредиенте всех встречных поперечных, продавцы не то что его не поняли, а даже восприняли враждебно. Дух провинции в Альбукерке был настолько силен, что парень почти задыхался и не уставал каждый день удивляться, как же он раньше всего этого не замечал.

Лишь пару месяцев назад в его жизни начало что-то меняться – произошла долгожданная подвижка. Все время до этого он будто бы жил в плотном ледяном коконе, растопить который было под силу разве что ведру кипятка, и оно не заставило себя ждать. Джесси мирно спал в своей кровати и видел, наверное, сон пятнадцатый за ночь, как вдруг его разбудил ужасный звенящий шум – такой в ресторане слышишь, когда нерадивый официант роняет посуду, и все помещение озаряется оглушающим звоном. Парень вскочил с кровати и первые несколько секунд не мог понять, что же произошло: он выглянул в окно и увидел удаляющуюся от его дома машину, номера которой он не увидел и, как следствие, не запомнил. Взъерошенный Джесси энергично потер руками лицо и побежал туда, откуда, собственно, услышал шум.

Разгадка оказалась проста: ему выпили окно камнем. Волна гнева поднялась в Джесси и грозилась выплеснуться целым морем негодования, потому что он не мог понять, какая скотина вообще на это решилась, да и кому, собственно, выгодно. Осколки разбитого стекла валялись у подоконника, лениво поблескивая в лучах утреннего солнца, и Пинкман смотрел на них как баран на новые ворота, спросонья не осознавая, что вообще с этим всем делать. Собрать осколки в совочек, вызвать мастера, чтобы установил новое стекло – слишком много задач для этого утра. Несмотря на обилие неприятных мыслей, парень раздраженно выдохнул и все же пошел за предметами для уборки – нельзя же такую мерзость оставлять в доме, тетя была бы недовольна.

Злясь на себя, на мир и на шпану, за каким-то хреном разбившую ему окно, Джесси методично, осколок за осколком, сгребал стекло. Взгляд парня упал на камень, которым разбили его стекло – обыкновенный такой среднего размера булыжник. Он злобно посмотрел на камень, подошел к нему и попытался сгрести и его в совок со стеклом, но хитрая порода не поддавалась – веник был слишком легким, а камень слишком тяжелым, и убрать его с дороги естественным путем не выходило. Но Джесси не был бы Джесси, если бы не попытался еще раз: пару минут он стоял над этим несчастным камнем, пытаясь смести его с кучей стекла, но больше, чем на несколько миллиметров он не двигался. Поняв, что дело безнадежно, он раздраженно пнул камень, и тот, несколько раз перевернувшись, лег обратной стороной к потолку, и кое-что на этой стороны привлекло внимание Пинкмана. К камню скотчем была приклеена бумажка, и на этой бумажке точно было что-то написано.

Сначала Джесси бросило в дрожь: что если кто-то узнал про его метамфетаминовое прошлое и теперь вздумал шантажировать? Нашел какие-то неоспоримые доказательства и хочет от парня денег? Что если это угроза от вонючих торчков, давно не получавших свой любимый синий мет? Пинкману было немного стыдно их бояться, но, в конце концов, они наркоманы, а значит безумны, а значит не способны управлять собой, а это, в свою очередь, значит, что они легко замочат Джесси, и ни одна собака в городе об этом не узнает. Джесси не считал себя трусом – он всего лишь справедливо опасался возможных дурных событий, и сейчас, уйдя в подполье и занявшись собой, разучившись фактически контактировать и с отбросами общества, и с нормальными людьми, он чувствовал себя каким-то неполноценным. Как аутист, которого привели на детский утренник – стоит и смотрит на сраный камень, не может его даже в руки взять.

В конце концов, любопытство побороло страх. Джесси присел на корточки и медленно протянул руку к камню, справедливо рассудив, что в руках он у него вряд ли взорвется – на бомбу булыжник никак не тянул. Мелкими черными буквами на камне был выведен какой-то адрес и штат – Миннесота, и парню понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы понять информацию, прочитанную на камне и разозлиться на себя за трусость и мнительность. Теперь он знал, где находится мистер Уайт, знал, где его искать, а остальное не имело значения. Он мысленно поблагодарил Хьюэла, когда-то пообещавшего ему помочь, и начал обдумывать план дальнейших действий.

Первое, что сделал Джесси – это решил продать дом, потому что в Альбукерке не было ничего, что бы удерживало его от переезда. Родители, которые его ненавидят и считают виновником во всем нехорошем, что происходит с их семьей? Тетя давно умерла, и оставлять дом как память о ней было глупо, т.к. в этом доме помимо тети побывало еще много других интересных штук, о которых Пинкман предпочел бы забыть. Даже если с мистером Уайтом ничего не выгорит, а Джесси никогда не мог быть уверен в нем на сто процентов, даже если в Миннесоте окажется не так круто, как он думал, с таким количеством бабла как у него он сможет пристроиться где угодно. Его не пугала неизвестность – напротив, она его манила. Его не пугало одиночество – парень привык к нему за последние месяцы. Его немного, самую малость заботила реакция бывшего учителя на его внезапное появление, но, в конце концов, главной задачей все еще оставалось врезать ему по роже, а все остальное – это уже, как говорится, как звезды лягут.

Дом он продал через Сола, потому что найти покупателей в Альбукерке было чертовски трудно, а у адвоката было столько связей криминального и не очень характера, что в этом деле на него можно было положиться. С Гудманом вообще отдельная история: тот, по природе любопытный, не смог удержаться от расспросов и таки задолбал Пинкмана вопросом «а куда ты намылился?». Джесси хорошо помнил этот момент: как он гордо вскинул голову, улыбнулся во все свои 32 зуба и громко заявил – в Миннесоту, мол. И лицо Сола в тот момент было просто неописуемо, Пинкман пожалел, что не сфотографировал его, но это выражение всегда останется в его памяти. Адвокат побледнел, медленно так осознавая, прикидывая, откуда Джесси мог узнать о Миннесоте, (Хьюэл в это время безучастно пялился в телефон), а затем немного помолчал и сказал парню всего одну фразу: «не светись». 

Теперь, когда в его распоряжении было несколько миллионов долларов, он мог делать все, что хотел, а хотел он одного – вернуть себе мистера Уайта, ибо, как говорится, нехуй. А дальше все уже известно: позвонил Майку, пожаловался на поганую жизнь, поделился желанием уехать и сердечно попросил помочь ему в этом вопросе. От денег Майк отказался – достаточно было того, что Джесси оплатит ему бензин, жратву и ночлег – это было своего рода дело чести. Он как бы прощался с пацаном навсегда и таким образом выказывал свое расположение или что там он хотел этим показать. Джесси не лез к Майку в душу, а то лез в душу Джесси. Такие теплые, братские, почти родственные отношения, которых Пинкман в душе всегда хотел с мистером Уайтом.

\- Мы приехали, - голос Майка вывел Джесси из задумчивости, и тот испуганно вскинул голову, озираясь по сторонам. Судя по всему, они действительно приехали: толпы народа сновали туда-сюда, и только дурак бы не понял, что что это вокзал. Пинкман полез во внутренний карман толстовки и вынул оттуда три тысячи долларов. Он без лишних слов положил их в бардачок прокатной тачки и вылез с пассажирского сидения. Майк ничего не ответил – просто не успел, хоть и ужасно не хотел принимать деньги от пацана. 

Джесси вытащил единственную сумку, валяющуюся на заднем сидении: она была тяжелой только из-за огромного количества денег. Под купюрами, перевязанными банковскими лентами, лежало несколько пар джинсов и несколько толстовок, а закрывала драгоценный груз единственная теплая парка. На дне сумки также лежало несколько учебников и скетчбук. Джесси забрал с собой все, что поместилось в одну сумку, а то, что не поместилось, сжег на заднем дворе как собственное грязное прошлое. Он прекрасно понимал, что не вернется домой, посему взял с собой минимум воспоминаний. Майк нажал на одну из многочисленных кнопок, и стекло пассажирского сидения опустилось перед Джесси. Тот облокотился на дверцу машины и склонился чуть ниже.

\- Спасибо тебе, Майк. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, - парень улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время открыто и действительно благодарно. Майкл позволил уголкам рта чуть подняться, но недостаточно для того, чтобы назвать это полноценной улыбкой.

\- Береги себя, парень, что бы ты там ни задумал.

Джесси пообещал.

* * *

Джесси сидел на своей сумке прямо перед дверью в дом мистера Уайта и надеялся, что не перепутал адрес. Он опустил лицо в ладони и ждал, когда бывший напарник вернется, где бы он сейчас ни был. Стоит отдать должное этому месту: никто из мимо проходящих людей, соседей мистера Уайта не косился на парня подозрительно – всем просто было наплевать, в то время как в Альбукерке кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь уже точно начал бы шушукаться, а в худшем случае вызвал бы полицию. Что уж говорить, народ там подозрительный и зашуганный, а здесь, в Миннесоте, с этим, видимо, было попроще. Может, сказывается уровень преступности: Джесси иногда казалось, что Альбукерке – это одно сплошное гетто с редкими островками обычных работяг. Должно быть, здесь с этим дела обстоят лучше, а о таком обороте наркотиков, как в Альбукерке, здесь и слыхом не слыхивали. 

Парень чувствовал себя напряженно, как будто в груди натянули тетиву, и стрела неизвестно откуда вот-вот пронзит сердце. Он боялся лишний раз пошевелиться и за несколько часов ни разу не покурил – голова была занята другим. Что если это не тот адрес? Что если это не мистер Уайт? Только сейчас Джесси начали одолевать сомнения относительно исхода своего дальнего путешествия. Сама вероятность того, что он все это сделал зря, вдруг вызвала в нем ужас и панику – он понимал, что никуда отсюда не денется, у него просто не хватит ни сил, ни желания. Но Сол так испугался, услышав про Миннесоту, что это просто не может быть неправдой, не может быть совпадением – он, Джесси Пинкман, приехал в нужное место, а владельца дома осталось только дождаться. И он дождется. Главное – не умереть от волнения и случайно не передознуться адреналином.

Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих минут, прежде чем Джесси услышал нарастающий шум мотора. На ватных ногах он поднялся и с вызовом посмотрел в сторону подъехавшей к дому машине, как бы заранее готовясь к встрече. Но его настроение улетучилось, как только из машины показался водитель: он не был лысым, и этого было достаточно. Пинкман почувствовал, как его пробирает холод, тут же сменяющийся жаром, он повторял про себя как мантру: «ничего страшного, ты всегда можешь уйти, перепутал дом, бывает, успокойся, господи, мать твою, возьми себя в руки, ничего еще не произошло». Меж тем водитель, наконец, заметивший примостившегося на дорожке, ведущей к входной двери, человека, включил сигнализацию, попытался разглядеть в темноте незнакомца и стал приближаться. Медленно, невыносимо медленно, шаркая подошвами по земле. В последний миг Джесси вскинул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Конечно, это был мистер Уайт.

Не думая о том, что он делает, Пинкман поднялся с места. В глазах мистера Уайта – уже не того лысого старикашки, а вполне симпатичного мужчины со сносной шевелюрой и бородой – вспыхнуло узнавание и ужас. Джесси внимательно посмотрел на бывшего напарника и заметил, что у того новые очки – модные, можно даже сказать, что хипстерские – значит, по морде бить его точно не стоит, аксессуар жалко. Уолтер встал как вкопанный с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, а Джесси все смотрел на него, и на губах расплывалась непрошенная улыбка. Не ошибся. Ни разу не ошибся, не прогадал. Не верил до последнего, но все-таки оказался прав. Видимо, эта инфернальная гримаса произвела на Уолта неизгладимое впечатление, потому что он, прочистив горло, наконец что-то сказал.

\- Джесси… - прошептал мужчина и сделал небольшой шаг назад. Первое, чего хотелось – это убежать куда глаза глядят, чтобы его никогда больше не нашли. Не к этому ли он стремился, меняя набивший оскомину Альбукерке на черти-где находящуюся Миннесоту? Но что-то заставило его остановиться: видимо, здравый смысл. Ничего больше мистер Уайт сказать не мог – так он был поражен, причем в самом худшем смысле этого слова. Он не знал, как воспринял Джесси его последнее обращение, но, судя по тому, что он здесь, серьезнее некуда. Мужчина нервно сглотнул.

\- Йо, мистер Уайт, - деланно дружелюбно протянул Джесси. – Ничего не забыли? 

Уолтер только успел открыть рот, чтобы ответить что-то, чего не знал сам, как вдруг Джесси ударил его под дых, причем с такой силой, что мужчину скрючило пополам. Он упал на колени и закашлялся, цепляясь пальцами за сумку Пинкмана, а парень стоял и смотрел на бывшего учителя, не имея ни малейшего желания помочь ему. У Уолта слезы брызнули из глаз, а очки повисли на кончике носа и удивительно, что не разбились вовсе. Джесси только усилием воли заставил себя не пнуть мистера Уайта по роже, хотя тот явно напрашивался. Обида, боль, долгое ощущение брошенности, одиночество – все вдруг смешалось, и огненная смесь взяла верх над всеми остальными чувствами. 

\- Ты бросил меня, сучара, - прошипел Джесси. – Бросил на пол гребаных года.

А затем что-то в парне будто дало сбой: он опустился на колени напротив бывшего напарника и взял его лицо в ладони. Джесси почти плакал, вглядываясь в родное лицо, заново узнавая в нем каждую черточку. Уолтер боялся перечить Джесси: он знал, каким неадекватным тот бывает в запале, посему не спешил убирать его руки, хотя прикосновение это было не из приятных. Через некоторое время мужчина взял себя в руки и мягко положил ладони на запястья бывшего ученика: я здесь, мол, с тобой, рядом – и Джесси не выдержал и разрыдался. Он уткнулся мистеру Уайту в плечо, крепко сжал пальцы на его спине, сминая ткань рубашки, и рыдал, сам не зная почему. Уолтеру нечего было сказать и нечего спросить. Самое очевидное «зачем ты приехал?» он отмел за очевидной ненужностью – ясно было, что у парня, видимо, не осталось другого интереса в жизни, кроме как портить ему кровь. Он молча опустил руку на затылок Джесси и мягко прижал его лицо к своему плечу, как сделал бы, наверное, отец. Парень в ответ только сильнее сжал руки. 

\- И… что теперь? – наконец спросил Уолтер севшим голосом. Колени ныли, а все тело затекло от неудобного положения – ему не терпелось поскорее войти в дом и выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, чтобы давление пришло в норму. Джесси поднял на бывшего напарника заплаканное лицо.

\- Я не знаю.

Потом мистер Уайт привел Джесси в дом и сразу же выделил ему комнату для гостей. Парень так ничего больше и не сказал за вечер – только неотрывно смотрел на Уолтера, одними губами раз за разом проговаривая одно и то же «я не могу в это поверить». Мужчина налил ему виски с содовой, тот выпил и моментально уснул. 

Так и состоялось их триумфальное воссоединение.


	7. A Little Bitter

Зачем Уолтер приютил Джесси? На этот вопрос не было ответа, равно как и на тот, зачем Джесси приехал к Уолтеру. Самым естественным и логичным было короткое «просто так», этим они двое и довольствовались. Никто из них не задавал вопросов, потому что каждый помнил главное правило: не задавай вопрос, если не хочешь услышать ответ. Уолтер боялся даже предполагать, что побудило мальчишку проделать столь долгий путь без возможности вернуться – он был уверен, что Пинкман никуда не уедет, потому что дома, в Альбукерке, его попросту ничего не держало. Джесси, в свою очередь, не спрашивал мистера Уайта, почему тот ни разу не попытался его прогнать или намекнуть на необходимость личного пространства или еще какую-нибудь околонаучную хрень. Так они и жили, коротая вместе вечера. Джесси иногда уходил на прогулку, но слишком долго на улицах незнакомого города не задерживался, да и глупо было отрицать, что после того, как он едва не потерял мистера Уайта навсегда, он старался каждую минуту проводить рядом с ним. Уолтер это принимал, но не понимал до конца: его пугала нечеловеческая преданность Джесси, а внезапно вернувшееся чувство стыда за все, что он делал с ним и его жизнью еще в Альбукерке, уверенности в их теперешнем жизненном укладе не прибавляло.

Иногда Уолтер вспоминал Фила, благодаря которому он был там, где сейчас есть. Он прекрасно помнил свое обещание приютить у себя бездомного ребенка и невольно посмеивался, осознавая, что, в принципе, так оно и получилось: оставив у себя Джесси, он волей-неволей выполнил последнюю волю человека, спасшего ему жизнь. Теперь главное – не поддаваться раздражению, гневу и другим отрицательным эмоциям, которые неотступно следовали за Уолтом в вопросах коммуникации со своим бывшим учеником. Периодически Уолтера раздражала наивность Пинкмана, граничащая с глупостью, его вопросы на уровне седьмого класса общественной школы захудалого городка, бесила эта чертова самоотдача и собачий взгляд, которым Джесси встречал и провожал бывшего напарника… но Уолт держался. Держался, потому что обещал, и это обещание, данное едва знакомому человеку, было для него важнее собственных капризов. Он осознавал свою вину перед Джесси, и этого было достаточно для лояльного к нему отношения или видимости такового.

Джесси ловил каждое мгновение, которое мог провести с мистером Уайтом, и всеми силами старался его не разочаровывать. Он готовил ему еду, как бы отдавая должное своему «поварскому» прошлому, варил ему кофе, собирая его перед работой, желал хорошего дня, содержал дом в чистоте и порядке и чуть ли не силой удерживал себя от прощального поцелуя в щечку. Иногда парень задумывался, как чувствует себя мистер Уайт, окруженный такой заботой, и не хочется ли тому иногда по приходе домой воскликнуть что-то в духе «дорогая, я дома»? Это, по крайней мере, было бы забавно. Касательно работы Уолтера, Джесси удалось выяснить, что тот устроился преподавателем химии в Миннесотский университет. На резонный вопрос, зачем ему вообще работать, Пинкман получил ответ, что мистер Уайт просто помер бы от отчаяния, если бы не нашел пристанище, способное отвлечь его от прошлой жизни: от тоски по семье, например. Джесси было немного обидно, что даже его появление не помогло мистеру Уайту полностью отречься от того, что ранее называлось его жизнью, но он также прекрасно понимал, что двадцать лет брака просто так не забываются, какими бы несчастливыми ни были последние годы. 

Больше всего Джесси нравились пятничные вечера, когда мистер Уайт сидел рядом с ним на диване со стаканом виски в руке, и между ними оставались считанные сантиметры. Джесси боялся дышать и лишний раз ерзать на своем месте, но каждый вечер неизменно выбирал пиво, которое заставляло его бегать в туалет в разы чаще, чем того требовал виски с содовой. Дело было в том, что он попросту боялся потерять над собой контроль, он делал скидку на разницу в возрасте и собственное неумение пить, поэтому принимать на грудь наравне с мистером Уайтом было сродни самоубийству. Несмотря на то, что Уолтер, как он сам признавался, пить не умел, их пятничное пьянство никогда не заканчивалось ссорой или мордобоем – мистер Уайт был адекватен и тих, слушал жизненные истории Джесси со сдержанной улыбкой и вообще в целом оставлял у Пинкмана ощущение трезвого человека. Джесси не знал точно, то ли его организм отвык от всего, что не являлось табаком, и посему от двух бутылок пива у него сносило крышу как раньше – с полбутылки текилы, то ли близость бывшего напарника делала свое дело. От тепла родного тела, запаха одеколона и бархатистых звуков голоса парня вело как никогда раньше. 

Всякий раз, сидя рядом с мистером Уайтом, он боролся с желанием прижаться к нему, останавливая себя ровно в тот момент, когда уже придвигался немного ближе. Джесси не мог оторвать взгляда от лица бывшего учителя, с жадностью наблюдая, как шевелятся его губы во время разговора, как уголки рта трогает едва заметная улыбка, а когда он отпивал из стакана, то проводил по губам кончиком языка, и от этого мимолетного движения в груди у парня почему-то становилось тесно. Джесси не пытался анализировать свои реакции, потому что знал, что это все равно ни к чему хорошему не приведет – ему слишком не хотелось признавать очевидные факты. Он списывал свое состояние на банальный недотрах и нехватку женского внимания, но в то же время любая близость с представительницей женского пола рождала в нем шок и трепет, потому что представить кого-либо рядом с собой кроме мистера Уайта Джесси был уже неспособен. Ежевечерняя мастурбация не помогала, он просто медленно сходил с ума.

Разумеется, Уолтер все это замечал, и его это пугало. Вначале он предполагал, что станет парню кем-то вроде отца или старшего, ну, сильно старшего брата, но тот не воспринимал его ни в том, ни в другом качестве. В колледже Уолту были чужды сексуальные эксперименты с мужчинами – он слишком любил женщин – а уж когда появилась Скайлер, ему стало совсем не до этого. Уолтер был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы испытывать бесконтрольную тягу к кому бы то ни было: ему не были нужны отношения с женщинами, именно поэтому он игнорировал любые знаки внимания со стороны коллег. Но была и еще одна причина этого поведения: Джесси. Несмотря на то, что Уолт чувствовал себя неспособным разделить чувства парня, он не мог его предать. Он знал, что разобьет ему сердце, если однажды приведет кого-нибудь в дом – в ИХ дом – второй раз оставить его одного Уолтер не мог, это было бы слишком подло. Посему он молча принимал все знаки внимания Джесси, но не пытался ничего с этим сделать и перевести их отношения в другое русло. Он успокаивал себя тем, что мальчик скоро совсем к нему привыкнет, окончательно осознает, что мистер Уайт никуда не денется, найдет себе хорошую девушку, создаст семью, и все будет замечательно. Так Уолтер думал до последней пятницы, которую они с Джесси по традиции проводили вместе.

Оставив машину на привычном месте, Уолт вошел в дом и увидел Джесси, лежавшего с ногами на диване и смотревшего в потолок. Когда дверь за химиком захлопнулась, парень моментально подскочил на месте, бросил на бывшего напарника традиционный взгляд – смесь ожидания с обожанием – и молча кинулся на кухню разогревать ужин. Уолтер неловко улыбнулся, окинул взглядом гостиную, и в его поле зрения попала бутылка текилы, опустошенная примерно на четверть. Он не знал, чем мотивирована перемена предпочтений Джесси, и был больше напуган, чем заинтригован, памятуя о взрывном и безумном характере парня, но все-таки решил не паниковать раньше времени и как всегда пустить все на самотек. Уолтер не мог избавиться от чувства неловкости, пока Джесси с жадностью наблюдал за тем, как бывший учитель поглощает приготовленную им еду. Параллельно Пинкман накидывался текилой, и к моменту завершения Уолтом трапезы его взгляд совершенно поплыл. Чтобы хоть как-то нагнать Джесси, Уолтер залпом выпил полстакана любимого виски и переместился на диван в гостиной. Джесси последовал за ним в обнимку со своей бутылкой.

\- Знаешь, как я понял, что ты жив? – Джесси, осмелев от количества выпитого, придвинулся вплотную к мистеру Уайту, положил подбородок ему на плечо и понизил голос до проникновенного шепота. 

\- Ты уверен, что мне стоит это знать? – попытался отшутиться Уолтер. Пинкман оторвался от плеча мужчины, сузил глаза и гневно посмотрел на бывшего напарника. Мистер Уайт тихо рассмеялся и впервые с их первой встречи в Миннесоте позволил себе следующее: он осторожно положил руку на плечи парня и привлек его к себе, на что Джесси подавился вздохом восторга и охотно прильнул к мужчине. – Ох, ну прости. 

И Джесси начал рассказывать. Все, от начала и до конца. Как пересматривал его видеообращение, ища зацепки, день за днем, ночь за ночью, то плача, то переставая, то надеясь на то, что это глупый розыгрыш, то впадая в неиллюзорную депрессию от ощущения собственного одиночества. Потом рассказал про Сола и про морг, который был оцеплен из-за зевак и в который он попал только благодаря тому, что его вырядили как покойника. И самое главное – он рассказал про шрам, который догадался проверить на ощупь, который оказался не то что невыпуклым, а нарисованным, и это окончательно убедило Пинкмана в своей правоте. Потом рассказал про долгую дорогу в Миннесоту, про Майка, про мысли, которые преследовали его, пока он добирался до мистера Уайта и пока сидел у него на пороге в ожидании встречи, о собственных чувствах, преследовавших и терзавших… Джесси решил не рассказывать историю со Скайлер, потому что боялся, что чувства Уолтера вспыхнут вновь, и ему будет больно, а парень этого не хотел. Это, наверное, единственное, о чем он умолчал. 

\- А еще я начал учить химию. И читать всякие книжки, - гордо произнес Джесси. – Знаешь, а неорганическая химия намного понятнее органической! 

\- Да, мне в начале обучения тоже так казалось, - пробормотал Уолт. 

Сказать, что он был в шоке от истории Джесси – ничего не сказать. Уолтер только теперь начал осознавать всю глубину чувств парня – его преданность, нужду в нем, искреннюю любовь, которую ни с чем не спутаешь. Даже Скайлер в лучшие годы их совместной жизни не была способна ни на что подобное. Он был растроган до глубины души, и сердце пронзила тупая боль при одной мысли о том, на что он обрек мальчика в последние полгода, а плохие воспоминания из прошлой жизни добили его окончательно. Он не знал, что сказать. Особенно его поразило то, что Джесси занялся своим образованием: самое удивительное, что Уолтер понятия об этом не имел, ему стало мучительно стыдно за то, что он не интересовался тем, как проводит время его бывший ученик в его отсутствие и чем он вообще занимался все эти месяцы. Он был уверен, что изучение химии – не просто прихоть, а дань уважения единственному близкому человеку в жизни Джесси – мистеру Уайту. Уолтер медленно повернулся к Джесси, вынуждая того оторвать голову от его плеча, и посмотрел ему в глаза: в них была гордость, немного смешинок и ожидание ответа. Ответа, который Уолтер никак не мог придумать. Джесси искренне улыбался, поняв, что теперь действительно задел мистера Уайта за живое.

\- Джесси… 

\- Мистер Уайт, - все еще улыбаясь, Джесси посмотрел в глаза бывшему напарнику, сам не зная, ждет он ответа на свое признание или нет. Шоковое молчание Уолтера продолжалось несколько секунд, пока Пинкман не обнял его за шею и не поцеловал. Неумело, но нежно, едва касаясь; он не был уверен, что делает все правильно, и не знал, отличаются ли поцелуи между мужчинами от гетеросексуальных. Глаза Уолта расширились от волнения и испуга, и он решительно отодвинул от себя Джесси. Парень, впрочем, только этого и ждал.

\- Джесси, я не… - Уолт замолчал, выражением бровей пытаясь показать, что он имел в виду. Джесси хмыкнул. 

\- Я тоже не пидор, мистер Уайт, - серьезно ответил парень, не размыкая рук на шее бывшего учителя. – Но я люблю тебя и, э-э-э, думал, что достаточно доступно тебе это объяснил. Бля, реально как-то по-гейски прозвучало… 

И в тот момент, когда Джесси, нахмурившись и смутившись собственному признанию, начал убирать руки, в голове у Уолтера будто что-то щелкнуло: он вдруг на самом деле понял, что все серьезно. Что это не обычный спермотоксикоз, не просто желания зацепиться за отголоски прошлого, а, судя по всему, настоящая любовь, причем настолько сильная, что от нее кружилась голова – так Уолтера Уайта, а ныне Уильяма Блейка еще никто не любил и больше никогда не полюбит. Мужчина решительным движением снял очки и положил их не стол, опустил руки на пояс Джесси и уже сам его поцеловал, но не мягко и осторожно, как это сделал Пинкман, а как-то собственнически, не давая пути отступления. В этом был весь мистер Уайт, и Джесси такой подход не удивил – удивило только само действие, наполненное страстью и желанием. 

Джесси со стоном наслаждения откинулся на спинку дивана, прогнувшись в спине, и Уолтер обнял парня крепче, точнее – сжал в объятиях, не давая толком ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Он целовался так, как никогда раньше, немного отчаянно, будто боясь упустить что-то действительно важное. Ощущая худое тело Джесси под собой, он невольно вспомнил, как на его день рождения Скайлер мастурбировала ему сухой рукой, и в этом не было ничего приятного или возбуждающего; Уолт даже думал, что проблема в нем – возраст, либидо и прочее… но теперь, обнимая Джесси, впиваясь пальцами в его бока, чувствуя бедром возбужденную плоть парня, он и сам ощутил, как почти забытое ощущение опускается тяжелым пластом куда-то вниз живота. Настоящее безумие – делать это здесь, с этим человеком, при таких обстоятельствах… абсолютное безумие, которого так не хватало Уолтеру Уайту. Уолт прикусил нижнюю губу Джесси, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, после чего мягко провел пальцами по волосам мистера Уайта, а затем слегка сжал их и потянул голову назад, заставляя мужчину оторваться от его губ.

Уолтер лишь на мгновение встретился взглядом с Джесси, и этого хватило: парень смотрел на мужчину с такой любовью, что у того невольно сжалось сердце. Джесси прижался губами к шее Уолта, чуть сжал кожу и втянул ее губами, надеясь оставить след и в то же время не причиняя боли. Уолтер зажмурился, втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, резко выдохнул и прижал к себе голову Джесси. Пинкман дрожал всем телом, все сильнее сжимая тело бывшего напарника в объятиях и осыпая его горло лихорадочными поцелуями; он не знал, что полагается делать дальше, но был уверен, что они с мистером Уайтом как-нибудь с этим разберутся. Джесси провел кончиком языка по шее мужчины до уха, сжал губами мочку и, наконец вырвав стон, прошептал с придыханием:

\- Я так давно этого хотел, мистер Уайт… всю жизнь, - Джесси прижался щекой к щеке Уолтера. – И теперь я счастлив.

Услышав последние слова, Уолтер поменялся в лице – в нем снова произошла одному богу известная перемена. Он резко отстранился от Джесси, вскочил на ноги, все еще тяжело дыша и думая, куда бы направить взгляд. Джесси посмотрел на него испуганным взглядом, полным непонимания, в нем читалось: «что я сделал не так?» Но никакой вины Пинкмана не было. 

\- Я не могу, Джесси, не могу так с тобой поступить, - с губ Уолтера почти сорвалось слово «опять», но он чудом его не произнес, понимая, как глупо оно прозвучит. 

Мужчина нервно сглотнул и попытался ретироваться в свою комнату, но Джесси был быстрее: он схватил его за руку и рывком развернул к себе. Уолтер вздрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний: такой взгляд он видел у Джесси лишь однажды, когда выносил его из притона… в который тот попал как раз-таки по вине Уолтера. Волна черной ненависти к себе накрыла мужчину, и тот попытался отдернуть руку, чтобы как можно быстрее скрыться, но Джесси не отпускал. Он на самом деле не мог понять, что произошло. Парень крепко сжал запястье мужчины и всем своим видом показывал, что пока тот не назовет причину своего переменившегося поведения, он его не отпустит. Уолтер сжал губы, отвел взгляд в сторону и прохрипел:

\- Джейн.

Когда Уолтер произнес это имя, у Джесси закружилась голова, и он едва не упал. Он с ужасом посмотрел на бывшего учителя: что он хотел этим сказать? Что и она жива? Что все его близкие люди разом решили восстать из мертвых? Мистер Уайт не попытался удержать Джесси, и когда тот расцепил пальцы, давая Уолту уйти, тот не двинулся с места. Он знал, что назад дороги нет, и ему нужно сделать это сейчас – рассказать все, что было – потому что потом будет поздно. Джесси должен вычеркнуть Уолтера из своей жизни навсегда, он недостоин любви этого чистого и честного мальчика, а сам мальчик не должен его любить. Это пройдет, непременно пройдет, нужно только постараться… 

\- Я видел передозировку Джейн. И ничего не сделал, - Уолтер сжал руки в кулаки, с трудом вытолкнув из себя последнюю фразу. – Я дал ей умереть.

Вопреки ожиданиям Уолтера, Джесси даже не изменился в лице. Все, что сказал мистер Уайт, не то что не было для него новостью – просто у него было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать, рассмотреть под лупой каждый свой поступок и проанализировать его правильность или неправильность. Он давно понял, что с Джейн бы они долго не прожили: кто-то бы по-любому рано или поздно откинулся, и скорее всего Джейн была бы первой, а то, что сказал мистер Уайт, только подтвердило его догадки. Что толку было ее спасать? Передозировка, случившаяся раз, случится снова. Снова и снова, пока не приведет к логическому концу. Если бы мистер Уайт спас Джейн, откачал бы ее, она бы передознулась снова, и все бы повторилось. Только есть вероятность, что и Джесси умер бы вместе с ней, а ему еще слишком хотелось жить. Да, он винил себя в ее смерти, и взнос мистера Уайта здесь был минимальным: он просто окончил ее страдания, а точнее помог им не продолжаться. Он винил себя в том, что Джейн развязала с наркотой, но он не предлагал ей ничего жестче крэка… героиновая инициатива исходила целиком и полностью от нее. 

\- Она страдала?

\- Что? – не понял Уолтер.

\- Ну, когда умирала. Как это было? – спокойно спросил Джесси.

\- Что за живодерские вопросы, мать твою? – прошипел Уолтер, чувствуя физическую боль от одного только воспоминания от дергающегося в судорогах тела молодой девушки. Пена изо рта, рвота на кровати, бледное лицо с черными тенями… нет, он бы ничем ей не помог. Но Джесси должен знать, что Уолтер имел такую возможность. Мальчик должен знать правду.

\- Ты сам поднял эту тему. Я хочу знать все, - Джесси испытующе посмотрел на бывшего напарника. – Как это было? Приходила ли она в себя? Просила ли тебя спасти ее? Позаботиться обо мне?

\- Нет, - растерянно ответил Уолт, напор Джесси был для него удивителен. – Она была без сознания. 

\- Ей было больно?

\- Не больше, чем другим наркоманам во время передоза, - съязвил мистер Уайт.

Джесси задумчиво кивнул. Он медленно прошел вглубь гостиной, открыл дверцу шкафа и достал свою сумку – единственную сумку, с которой он приехал и к которой до сих пор не притрагивался и не распаковывал ее, а Уолтер и не интересовался, что в ней – главное, что не труп. Но судя по отсутствию запаха разложения, трупа в сумке не было, и это радовало. Джесси закинул сумку на плечо, прошел по коридору и остановился в нескольких метрах от входной двери. Сердце Уолта бешено забилось: вот он и добился своего, Джесси уходит, он больше никогда не вернется, станет счастливым, женится, нарожает детей, станет примерным членом общества и все такое прочее… но почему тогда так больно? 

\- Я рассказал тебе это потому, что ты должен знать правду, - прохрипел Уолтер, держась рукой за стену: он был уверен, что как только отпустит ее, то упадет, точно упадет. – Я не прошу меня простить, я знаю, что это невозможно.

\- Я простил тебя, мистер Уайт. Но простишь ли себя ты? – Джесси открыл входную дверь. – Как только закончишь казнить себя, позвони мне. Я даю тебе месяц на все эти самокопания и прочую херню. Ты должен понять, что я тупо не переживу твоего очередного ухода, и твоих пиздостраданий я тоже видеть не хочу. 

Когда дверь за Джесси захлопнулась, Уолтер молча сполз по стене на пол, обхватив руками лицо и чувствуя, что в любой момент готов разрыдаться. Потом он взял себя в руки, поднял со стола бутылку текилы, в несколько глотков осушил ее еще наполовину и поблагодарил бога за то, что завтра суббота.

* * *

Скайлер раздраженно шлепнула перед Солом завещание покойной матери Уолтера. Женщина никогда не любила ни невестку, ни внуков: единственный человек, который что-то для нее значил, был Уолт, ныне покойный. Женщину не заботила жизнь Уолтера-младшего и Холли, после смерти своего сына она настолько замкнулась в себе, что даже на улицу почти не выходила – такие сведения Скайлер получила от соседки миссис Уайт. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что женщина все нажитое имущество оставила государству за утратой единственного сына? 

Но Скайлер не теряла надежды. Легко можно было доказать, что женщина просто-напросто выжила из ума, и оспорить ее завещание было довольно просто: достаточно было надавить на нужные точки, походить по нужным инстанциям и умаслить нужных людей – Сол должен был знать, как такие дела улаживаются. Но была еще одна вещь, которая не оставляла Скай в покое: она прекрасно понимала, что ее муж жив, и, если бы он проявился хотя бы для галочки, чтобы наследство перешло ему, все было бы гораздо проще. Можно было бы его чуток пошантажировать, что-то из серии «мы вот тут скажем, что ты жив, чисто для галочки, тебе дадут мамино наследство, ты отдашь его мне, и никто не узнает, что ты просто струсил и удрал, включая твоих детей». Эта мысль не давала женщине спокойно спать, и чем дальше, тем хуже: она и не думала, что бывший муж ей вообще когда-нибудь еще понадобится. Но деньги лишними не бывают, и упускать какое-никакое наследство Скайлер не хотела.

Сол сосредоточенно вчитался в текст завещания, нахмурился, пару раз подчеркнул что-то для себя и вопросительно посмотрел на свою клиентку: чего конкретно та от него добивается? Предположить, что она знает, что Уолтер жив, было просто невозможно, потому что она ни разу даже не заикнулась об этом. 

\- Мы можем оспорить это завещание, Сол? – очень терпеливо спросила Скай, когда поняла, что адвокат не понимает, чего от него хотят.

\- Без проблем, - улыбнулся Гудман. – Но ты сама понимаешь, такие дела требуют времени и вложения средств. Так просто все это не делается.

\- Назови мне точную сумму, - женщина нахмурилась, начиная терять так тщательно собранное терпение.

\- Пока не могу. Как только, так сразу. Не волнуйся, это не будет слишком дорогим удовольствием: учитывая все отягчающие обстоятельства, включающие смерть сына и т.д. и т.п… старушка вполне могла двинуться умом и забыть о том, что у нее все еще есть драгоценные внуки, - Сол состроил плачущую гримасу и вновь опустил взгляд на лист с завещанием.

При упоминании Уолтера Скайлер насторожилась. Понимает ли Сол, что она знает о том, что ее бывший муж жив? Она прожила с Уолтом достаточно долго, чтобы отличить его труп от трупа неизвестного мужчины, загримированного под ее мужа. Она медленно опустилась в кресло напротив адвоката, побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику, собираясь с мыслями, отвела взгляд в сторону, просвистела одной ей известный мотив, а затем очень осторожно, зная экспрессивный нрав Гудмана, спросила:

\- Ну как там Уолт?

\- Тусит себе на облачках с Вернером Хайзенбергом и Энтони Перкинсом, собирает яблочки в райском саду, - задумчиво изрек Сол, - счастливо живет с Пинкманом, строит, понимаешь ли, новую счастливую семью. 

Глаза Скайлер едва не вылезли из орбит, когда до нее дошел смысл последней фразы. Она подобно рыбе открыла и закрыла рот, не понимая, шутит Сол или нет. Гудман поднял взгляд на женщину и посмотрел на нее как на полную дуру, будучи свято уверен в том, что ничего об истинном состоянии Уолтера Уайта она не знает. Но Скай дурой далеко не была: половина фразы адвоката была враньем, но другая ее часть – правдой. Женщина не знала, откуда у Сола такие сведения, но была уверена, что из ниоткуда он их точно взять не мог. 

\- Мне нужен адрес.

\- Небесная аллея, дом 5. При входе спроси Иисуса, - парировал Сол. – Скай, ты что, совсем умом тронулась?

\- Я знаю, что мой бывший муж жив, а теперь еще и то, что с ним Пинкман, - Скайлер внимательно наблюдала за реакцией адвоката, но тот был лицедей не хуже Чарли Чаплина. Сол ни капельки не изменился в лице – он слушал ее проникновенную речь с настоящим участием. – Мне нужен адрес, Сол.

\- Миссис Уайт, при всем моем уважении, сходите к психиатру. 

\- Только при том условии, если ты сходишь нахер, - Скайлер умилительно улыбнулась и покинула кабинет адвоката под возгласы одобрения о «хорошей шутке». Она точно знала, чем займется, когда придет домой.


	8. All I Need

Джесси смотрел в потолок. Скользящие по кругу прямо над его головой лопасти дешевого вентилятора почти не издавали шума, но любой, кто слишком долго находится в тишине, способен различить звук, с которым «вертушка» прорезает воздух. Это было похоже на нож, врезающийся в масло: легко, непринужденно, почти чисто. Облака пыли парили над полом в свете падающего луча, оседали на шкаф, тумбочки, небольшой стол и покрывало двухместной кровати в дешевом мотеле, где Джесси Пинкман жил последние четыре недели. Парень специально не стал снимать жилье на ближайший месяц: этот геморрой с хозяевами, вечно пытающимися наебать тебя на лишние пять долларов, был ему противен, кроме того в глубине его души все еще тлела надежда на то, что у них с мистером Уайтом все сложится. Он не стал связывать себя обязательствами вроде «плата на три месяца вперед» - куда проще было снять номер в непрезентабельной и посему малопосещаемой гостинице. Иногда, впрочем, сюда въезжали забавные кадры вроде усталых дальнобойщиков, познавших жизнь: они рассказывали Джесси свои истории, делились опытом, да и вообще развлекали как могли. Но то ли Пинкман далеко не всегда был открыт к общению, то ли потенциальных собеседников и вправду было немного.

Каждую ночь на протяжении двадцати восьми дней Джесси засыпал с телефоном возле подушки. Он не просто клал его рядом с ухом, чтобы проснуться по будильнику, как делают все взрослые люди – нет, это была целая церемония. Сначала парень долго вглядывался в экран, потом проводил по нему пальцами, после чего грустно улыбался и еле слышно шептал «спокойной ночи, мистер Уайт». Такая вещь не казалась ему гейской, он не испытывал стыд или мучительную неловкость – это был всего лишь один из способов доказать свою любовь и преданность единственному на свете близкому человеку. Доказать прежде всего себе. Напоминать себе еженощно о том, для чего он здесь, ради кого он здесь и почему это все еще имеет смысл. Джесси никогда не делал ничего подобного, хоть и считал себя довольно романтичной натурой: с той же Джейн они чаще упарывались и рисовали друг другу глупые картинки, нежели всерьез говорили о чувствах. В этот раз все было иначе. Нет, он не ждал звонка каждую секунду, несмотря на то, что ему очень хотелось, чтобы мистер Уайт беспокоился хотя бы наполовину так же, как Джесси – о нем, он прекрасно понимал, что пока не пройдет месяц, ждать звонка от бывшего учителя и напарника не имело смысла. Личность Уолтера Уайта никогда не отличалась выраженной эмоциональной составляющей, он всегда ждал до последнего, взвешивая каждый свой поступок – возможно, именно эта черта в нем Джесси и зацепила, ведь это именно то, чего ему по жизни не хватало.

Джесси по привычке потянулся за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть на время, и едва на подпрыгнул, увидев несколько пропущенных вызовов и сообщение. Мысль о том, что это может быть мистер Уайт, была сразу же отметена, ведь номер, судя по коду, принадлежал оператору в Альбукерке. Пинкман никому не давал свой новый миннесотский номер, кроме Сола, если тому что-то внезапно потребуется, но адвокат не имел привычки менять номера как перчатки – он, скорее, использовал так называемые «блатные», с обилием одинаковых цифр, чтобы клиенту проще было запомнить. Номер, с которого позвонили Джесси, был самым обычным и посему еще более пугающим. Парень открыл непрочитанное сообщение – и его сердце будто окатили кипятком после долгого хранения в морозилке: он слишком хорошо помнил эти инициалы, слишком хорошо знал, что последует за этим сообщением, и очень, очень боялся потерять мистера Уайта вновь, ведь для него, живого или мертвого, жена и дети всегда были на первом месте. Джесси не знал, что делать. Позвонить мистеру Уайту? Приехать к нему на работу? Приехать домой? Звонить и бить тревогу? Джесси вновь и вновь перечитывал это сообщение и не мог понять самого главного – какого черта? Она ведь мечтала избавиться от мужа весь последний год! Он швырнул телефон на кровать, рывком поднялся и направился в душ. Ехать. Сейчас. На экране красовалось: 

«Ждите гостей. С. У.»

Пинкман опять проспал до пяти вечера. Без мистера Уайта не то что ранний, а вообще какой бы то ни было подъем потерял смысл. 

* * *

Скайлер легко нашла номер Пинкмана среди заваленного бумагами стола Сола: небольшая визитка с нетривиальной подписью «Д. П., Миннесота» сразу привлекла ее внимание. Она стащила ее так же незаметно, как делала всегда – цепкий взгляд, ловкость рук и, как говорится, никакого мошенства. И что за дурацкая привычка у людей, рожденных в двадцатом веке, – хранить номера в письменном виде? Миссис Уайт давно научилась пользоваться сотовым и использовала его по назначению – электронная телефонная книга была гораздо удобнее и целесообразнее. Благодаря своей природной внимательности телефоны Скайлер никогда не теряла, они у нее даже не ломались: если уж женщина и меняла аппарат, то исключительно по собственной воле, дабы не отставать от моды. Иногда решить проблему выбора ей помогал Уолтер-младший, ее муж же, погруженный с головой в мир химии и производства наркотиков, был настолько далек от современных технологий, что ждать от него помощи было бесполезно. Он мог разве что ткнуть пальцем наобум, одобрительно кивнуть или прогундеть что-то невразумительное. Нет, Скайлер совершенно не скучала по Уолту, но, к своему стыду, заметила, что вероятность того, что это взаимно, ее задевала.

Значит, Миннесота. Скайлер знала своего мужа как облупленного – ни на что кроме скучного преподавания основ химии тот был не способен. Уолт давно похоронил все свои амбиции относительно новых открытий и разработок, а бизнес-неудача с Элиотом и Гретхен окончательно его добила. Заниматься производством и сбытом наркотиков снова он, Скай была уверена, тоже не стал бы – слишком уж опасны были последствия добычи этих «легких» денег. Кроме того, насколько женщина могла судить, его почерк в криминальном мире был, так сказать, узнаваем. Эдакий бренд, не зря же Хэнк столько за ним охотился! Хэнк, к слову, чувствовал ужасное разочарование из-за того, что так и не смог раскрыть дело Хайзенберга: его Мориарти просто исчез, как исчез следом и весь его товар, даже жалкие остатки было уже не сыскать. Скайлер с ужасом и отвращением слушала рассказы зятя, стараясь отыскать в описании главного фигуранта сложного дела хоть что-то, связанное с Уолтером Уайтом, с тем человеком, за которого он когда-то вышла. Для нее это было безумное, поражающее воображение альтер эго провинциального и простого как пять копеек учителя химии. Все как в самых дурацких триллерах: виноват всегда тот, на кого в здравом уме и не подумаешь.

Поначалу Скайлер казалось, что это невозможно. Миннесота огромная, в ней много школ, просто несметное количество, как и в любом штате. В Миннесоте больше пяти десятков городов, и в каждом из них есть как минимум одна школа, которой требуются как минимум два учителя химии, ведь один должен, если что, подменять другого. Нереальным было зайти на сайт каждой школы в надежде, что там будут фотографии или хотя бы имена учителей, впрочем, в том, что Уолтер сменил имя, Скай не сомневалась. Не сменить имя в его ситуации было полнейшим идиотизмом, Сол бы такого точно не допустил – он, конечно, кретин, но кретин осторожный и свое дело знает. Тем не менее, женщина попробовала. Прошерстила первые пять страниц в Гугл, чтобы понять, что ничего этими действиями не добьется – слишком мало данных для такого внушительного запроса. Посмотрела на лица школьников, печатью интеллекта не отмеченные, прочитала сотни популистских лозунгов в духе Советского Союза, посмеялась над фотографиями с счастливыми детьми всех возрастов в классах с учителем – фото, с которых администраторы сайтов поленились убрать чертов водяной знак фотобанка! Нет, это было безнадежно, нужно было попробовать что-то другое. Скайлер принялась думать, это у нее получалось лучше всего.

Сначала она вбила в поисковик «уолтер уайт учитель химии» - и предсказуемо наткнулась на некролог школы Альбукерке, где преподавал ее бывший муж. Она уже столько раз его перечитывала, усмехаясь характеристикам, данным Уолту коллегами, что могла прочитать текст наизусть и ни разу не запнуться. Нет, не то. Последовало еще несколько запросов: «учитель химии миннесота», «учитель химии школа миннесота», «преподаватель химии миннесота»… На последнем запросе Скайлер внезапно осенило: а что если расширить поиск? Что если Уолтер решил податься в институтские преподаватели? Степень ему позволяет, да и, в конце концов, вероятность того, что его начнут слушать студенты, была гораздо выше, чем если бы это были школьники. Но оставалось неясным, как определить, в каком институте или школе, или даже колледже преподает Уолт. Вбив последний запрос «кафедра химии миннесота» в поисковик и не увидев ничего интересного, Скай рассерженно ударила кулаком по ноутбуку, случайно задев при этом клавишу под сенсором и перейдя в раздел «Картинки». 

Перед женщиной возникли десятки изображений в ряд: улыбающиеся лица преподавателей, учебные заведения, снятые в интересных и наиболее удачных ракурсах, студенты, рвущиеся ответить на семинаре… Ни на что не надеясь, она пролистала страницу вниз, пристально вглядываясь в каждое мужское лицо, которое могло бы принадлежать ее «ныне покойному» мужу – и терпение ее было вознаграждено: с одной из фотографий, находящихся, если верить поисковику, на сайте Университета Миннесоты, скромно улыбался ее муж, заметно похорошевший, отрастивший бороду и волосы и в очках в модной оправе. Скайлер не могла поверить своим глазам: дрожащей рукой она перешла по предложенной ссылке и прочитала небольшую аннотацию, предоставленную учебным заведением, в котором работал ее бывший муж. «Кафедра химии Миннесотского Университета, профессор Уильям Блейк». 

\- Уильям Блейк? – с иронией прокомментировала Скай. – Еще б Шекспиром назвался.

Гениальные дедуктивные способности проснулись в женщине неспроста: на момент поиска живого мертвого мужа в ней было уже две бутылки вина, а алкоголь, как известно, придает всем храбрости. Скайлер не задумываясь купила билет на самолет в Миннеаполис на ближайший рейс и, взяв лишь документы и деньги, помчалась в аэропорт. Она не беспокоилась о Младшем и Холли – Мари с Хэнком, которым женщина написала уже сидя в такси, смогут позаботиться о ее детях. Скайлер жалела, что позвонила Пинкману, а потом и сообщение написала, да еще и с инициалами – это было глупо и немного наигранно, как пугать ребенка перед родительским собранием. Впрочем, плевать она на него хотела, это был скорее акт некого собственничества – посмотри, дескать, я возвращаюсь, захотела – вернулась, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Что она хотела спросить у этого туповатого паренька и какую информацию хотела получить, Скай не знала и сама – наверное, домашний адрес, ведь дома Уолта будет проще поймать, нежели на работе. С другой стороны, на работе его проще застать врасплох. В любом случае, как добраться до Университета Миннесоты знала каждая собака, а указатели развешаны чуть ли не по всему штату. Заблудиться было просто невозможно.

Сейчас, после пяти часов перелета, Скайлер сидела во дворе университета, в котором работал ее бывший муж, и не могла понять, чего она, собственно, хочет от Уолтера. Воззвать к совести? Убедить вернуться домой? Но это было невозможно и ей этого не хотелось, ни в коем случае, Младший только-только начал приходить в себя после отцовского «самоубийства». Хотелось просто посмотреть ему в глаза? Тоже нет, женщина была даже благодарна ему за то, что он так эффектно исчез из их с семьей жизни – он больше не будет подвергать всех опасности, Хэнк больше не будет рисковать жизнью в попытке поймать неуловимого злого гения и не будет срываться на Мари, которая, в свою очередь, не попадет в тюрьму из-за очередного приступа клептомании. Единственной целью, которой Скай могла хоть как-то оправдать свое внезапное появление, было оповещение Уолта о смерти его матери. Впрочем, у женщины не было никакой уверенности в неосведомленности Уолтера – Сол наверняка все ему рассказал. Она лишь надеялась, что ему хватило ума не сболтнуть лишнего про ее появление в его офисе и ее удивительной догадке. 

Скайлер не знала, как себя вести, что ей говорить и что делать, какую тактику выбрать, как мягко дать понять Уолту, что ей бы не хотелось, чтобы он отобрал наследство у их общих детей, а он непременно захочет это сделать – мать была ему дорога, кроме того она и без постороннего вмешательства указала его единственным наследником. Скай была уверена, что Уолтер стал абсолютным злом и ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы отобрать у бывшей жены все, что считает своим; она даже немного удивилась, что Уолт не забрал «на тот свет» Холли или еще чего похлеще не придумал. Страх потерять деньги, которых у ее маленькой семьи не было, был намного сильнее женской гордости и ненависти к супругу, испортившему ей жизнь – а ведь она потратила на него свои лучшие годы! Она уже не верила в то, что дети для Уолта святое и он бы ни за что на свете их не обидел и не оставил без средств, ведь все, что он делал в последнее время, говорило как раз об обратном. Нет, он однозначно кончился как личность, и Скайлер была обязана подстраховать и себя, и своих детей, она должна была получить от него хоть что-то взамен потерянных лет, безвременно ушедшей молодости, разочарования, боли и отчаяния, преследовавших ее по пятам в течение всей их совместной жизни.

Погруженная в свои мысли, Скай едва успела заметить, как из главного корпуса университета выбежал невысокий мужчина в окружении коллег: он улыбался, смеялся и общался с ними так, будто знает их всю жизнь – Скайлер давно не видела мужа таким счастливым. Возможно, он и не был таким никогда. Уолтер стремительным шагом, не глядя по сторонам, направился в сторону парковки, и в какой-то момент расстояние между ним и его бывшей женой настолько сократилось, что у женщины сердце ушло в пятки – таким он был красивым, уверенным в себе, счастливым и никому ничем необязанным. Скай поднялась на дрожащих ногах, когда Уолт удалился уже на приличное расстояние, и побежала за ним, силясь открыть рот и крикнуть хоть что-нибудь, чтобы тот обернулся. То ли ее обуял стыд, то ли неловкость, то ли просто непонимание себя и всего вокруг происходящего – Скайлер не смогла ни сказать, ни сделать ничего, кроме как пробежать по асфальтированной дорожке, достаточно громко стуча каблуками. На усиленное цоканье позади себя Уолтер все же обернулся. Цоканье прекратилось, на смену ему пришел одинокий звяк – мужчина уронил перед собой ключи от машины, с ужасом уставившись на ту, которую не видел слишком давно, и которая была безнадежно погребена вместе с воспоминаниями. Боль сковала сердце Уолта, тот едва мог вздохнуть – перед ним стояла плачущая Скайлер. Она сжимала руки в кулаки, отчаянно борясь с желанием то ли обнять, то ли ударить мужа, и улыбалась сквозь слезы. И Уолтер так и стоял бы на дороге, если бы не предупредительный сигнал въезжающего на территорию университета автомобиля. Все так же не говоря ни слова, он внимательно посмотрел на жену, а затем едва заметно кивнул головой в нужную сторону – туда, где была припаркована его машина.

Только в машине к Уолтеру вернулся дар речи. Минута, которую они со Скайлер шли в полной тишине, показалась ему вечностью – так все было глупо, по-дурацки и как в дешевом сериале. Жена не пыталась начать разговор первой – казалось, ей было так же неловко, как и ему, и это отнюдь не помогало Уолту справиться со стрессом и адаптироваться к ситуации, которую он никак не мог предугадать. В его голове роилось огромное количество вопросов, начиная с «как ты меня нашла?» и заканчивая банальным «как семья?». До момента встречи со Скайлер Уолтер искренне верил, что избавился от всех призраков прошлого, что теперь уж точно начнет жизнь с чистого листа, хотел прямо сейчас позвонить Джесси и вернуть его, посему так и спешил домой – надеялся успеть приготовить ужин, чтобы сделать мальчишке праздник… Неужели все это было ложью? Неужели он никогда не сможет ничего исправить? Зачем она приехала, ведь Уолт сделал все, что она от него хотела – исчез? Он также понимал, что только веская причина могла заставить Скайлер проделать столь дальний путь; как она узнала о его местонахождении – вопрос второй, Уолтер был уверен, что Сол не мог проболтаться его жене о реальном положении дел, это навлекло бы на них кучу проблем. Уолт не был удивлен тому факту, что Скай не поверила в его самоубийство – после двадцати лет близости, ему хотелось верить, она отличила бы мертвое тело мужа от любого другого мертвого тела. Но что ей понадобилось от него? Скорее всего, деньги, которых у мужчины почти не осталось.

\- Как ты это сделала? – лаконичность всегда была главной чертой Уолтера. Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, он задал жене главный вопрос, который его волновал.

\- Искренняя уверенность в том, что мой муж жив, творит чудеса, - Скайлер опустила стекло в автомобиле и закурила. Уолтер поморщился, он все еще терпеть не мог табачный дым, ненавидел, когда курят в машине, но еще больше – курящих женщин. – И интернет, ему тоже большое спасибо.

До конца дороги они ни проронили ни слова. Тишину нарушали только длинные выдохи Скайлер в моменты, когда та выдыхала дым сигарет. Никто из них не мог предположить дальнейшее развитие событий сегодняшнего вечера, никто не знал, о чем будет разговор, к чему он приведет и чем закончится, будут ли они есть, пить и займутся ли, в конце концов, сексом. Обычно, когда мужчина и женщина сходятся после длительного расставания, первое, что они делают – это поцелуй или хотя бы объятие. В их случае не было ни того, ни другого, и это рушило парадигму нормальных отношений. Впрочем, отношения в семье Уайтов вообще сложно было назвать нормальными, и не во всем был виноват Уолтер – просто так сложилось. Еще мужчину очень интересовало, сменила ли Скайлер фамилию на девичью, как однажды грозилась, или осталась скорбящей вдовой, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Но этот глупый вопрос мог подождать, нужно было узнать у Скай главную цель ее визита, и чем скорее, тем лучше. 

Дома они открыли бутылку виски и прежде чем начать говорить выпили грамм по пятьдесят для храбрости. Уолтер, не привыкший запивать или закусывать, не предложил ничего и Скайлер, и та, зажмурившись и сморщившись как от очень кислого лимона, не придумала ничего лучше кроме как «занюхнуть» горькое пойло рукавом свитера, пропитанным запахом подвыветрившихся духов. Чувство неловкости между бывшими супругами немного отступило, и атмосфера перестала быть такой напряженной. Скай была немного зла на себя за невесть откуда взявшуюся трусость – до встречи с Уолтом она была полна решимости и точно знала, что будет говорить. Теперь же вся ее непоколебимость будто бы испарилась и только теперь, после выпитого, вновь робко дала о себе знать. Пока Уолтер, задумавшись, посмотрел в окно, Скайлер позволила себе маленькую слабость – посмотрела оценивающим взглядом на бывшего мужа, к которому до сей поры питала исключительно отвращение. Признаться самой себе в том, что обновленный, счастливый и нашедший свое место Уолт теперь казался ей безумно привлекательным, было сложно, и Скай списала все на усталость, вызванную перелетом, а также на отсутствие любимого и желанного человека в ее жизни. Она хотела спросить «А где же Пинкман?», но вовремя прикусила язык – не хотелось подставлять Сола. К тому же, нигде не было видно его вещей, как и его самого. Возможно, адвокат действительно пошутил. 

\- Уолт, твоя мама умерла.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался мужчина. – Сол мне рассказал.

\- Ты знаешь, что она оставила все тебе? – Скайлер старалась звучать участливо, хотела придать голосу побольше сожаления, но врать мужу у нее никогда особо не выходило.

\- Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, к чему ты клонишь, - Уолтер горько усмехнулся. 

Он почувствовал глухую боль, которой не было с ним уже давно. Что-то подобное он испытал, когда ушел Джесси, но это была боль другого рода – боль упущенной возможности. Здесь же все было по-другому: его очевидно использовала та, кого он искренне любил и, возможно, любит до сих пор и будет любить всегда – как мать своих детей, как жену, которая была с ним и в горе, и в радости. Ту, другую Скайлер, когда та еще была молодой, не такой уставшей и разочарованной, не такой замученной недугом Младшего. Возвращаясь мыслями к Джесси, которому он так и не позвонил, он с интересом отметил, что тот не задумываясь помчался за ним следом, в то время как Скай была просто счастлива избавиться от надоедливого и проблемного мужа. Теперь же она приехала к нему, чтобы, видимо, с его помощью выбить наследство ну или хотя бы убедиться в том, что Уолтер никак себя не обозначит. Да, работа бухгалтером у Теда сделала свое дело: в Скайлер не осталось ничего кроме прагматизма и расчетливости, до сих пор не желающих вязаться в голове Уолта с образом женщины всей его жизни. Скайлер довольно быстро угадала мысли бывшего мужа и довольно натурально изобразила оскорбление лучших чувств: ее глаза наполнились слезами, губы задрожали, а сама она замотала головой – нет, дескать, ты понял меня неправильно. Но Уолт был непробиваем, он уже все для себя понял.

\- Дети скучают, Уолт, - тихо проговорила Скай. Как же Уолтер любил ее голос, проникновенный, с мужскими нотками, решительный и уверенный… Любил когда-то давно, уже в прошлой жизни. – И я тоже. Очень.

Скайлер медленно подошла к бывшему супругу, протянула руку и так мягко провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, что тот невольно вздрогнул от давно забытого ощущения женского тепла. Одной только силой воли он заставил себя не ответить на прикосновение, не сжать ее хрупкое тело в объятиях, не поцеловать ее ладонь, как делал когда-то – Уолтер стоял столбом, сжав зубы, никак не реагируя на нежность, которой не просил. Дело было даже не в его обиде на жену – он давно все ей простил – он не хотел делать больно Джесси, который, несмотря на то, что его не было рядом, искренне его любил. Даже просто поцеловать Скай значило для Уолта изменить человеку, который ради него бросил все, что у него было. Он поднял на жену взгляд, полный мольбы и боли – и Скайлер верно его растолковала. 

\- У тебя кто-то есть.

Не вопрос – утверждение. Пальцы скользнули по подбородку, губам, щеке, затем опустились по шее к груди. Уолтер почти не находил в себе сил уворачиваться, он не соглашался, но и не отрицал, молчание говорило само за себя. Скайлер пошла ва-банк: слегка сжав подбородок мужа, она резко подалась навстречу и поцеловала его. Глаза Уолта вспыхнули, он поднял руки и попытался мягко отстранить от себя Скай, но та проявила неожиданную настойчивость. Несколько миллисекунд он искренне не понимал, почему жена его не отпускает, продолжает пытаться целовать и периодически посматривает куда-то в сторону, будто ловя взгляд фотоаппарата, пока не услышал со стороны двери голос, по которому он скучал так сильно, что ни разу не осмелился позвонить.

\- Йо, ты все делаешь неправильно. Дай покажу.

\- Джесси! 

До смерти перепуганный своим положением Уолтер рванулся из объятий жены, и той ничего не оставалось кроме как отпустить его. Очень хотелось сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде «это не то, о чем ты подумал», но Уолт сдержался, и Джесси был ему за это благодарен. Парень подошел к своему бывшему учителю близко-близко, на расстояние дыхания и поднял его лицо в ладонях. Уолтер зажмурился, будто боясь получить удар, на что Пинкман едва не рассмеялся, вместо этого искренне улыбнувшись.

\- Я скучал, мистер Уайт.

Когда Джесси поцеловал Уолтера, тот и не подумал увернуться. Он был несколько сбит с толку, искренне не понимая, откуда вообще может возникнуть такое совпадение, если не по вине божественного вмешательства, чтобы и его бывшая жена, и его любимый человек пришли к нему в одно и то же время в одно и то же место, но был, скорее, доволен. Он, забыв о никуда не девшейся Скайлер, крепко обнял Джесси, прижав его к себе, и с наслаждением ответил на поцелуй, которого ждал все эти долгие дни и ночи. Он так часто думал о Джесси, так скучал и так отчаянно желал его увидеть, что попросту боялся его тревожить – боялся его испугать своей внезапной, взявшейся из ниоткуда страстью, которой, насколько Уолт помнил, у него никогда не было ни к жене, ни к кому-либо другому. Джесси довольно простонал в губы Уолтеру, когда тот рефлекторно положил ладонь ему на ягодицу и сжал, и из этого чудесного состояния полного отсутствия самоконтроля его вывела Скайлер. Как всегда, Скайлер Уайт все испортила.

\- Чертовы пидорасы, - прошипела разочарованная женщина. – Я все расскажу твоему сыну, Уолтер, все, что ты делал с нашей семьей. От начала и до конца. Он должен знать правду, - Скайлер окинула прощальным взглядом враз помрачневшего Уолтера и его, как она уже поняла, любовника, и усмехнулась. – И он ее узнает.

Когда дверь за Скайлер захлопнулась, Уолтер мгновенно вышел из оцепенения. Прошептав имя жены, он бросился к двери, но Джесси, готовый к любым закидонам своего бывшего напарника, удержал его на месте, крепко сжав запястье. Уолт развернулся к Джесси, и тот увидел в его глазах такое бешенство, злость и отчаяние, что едва не разозлился в ответ – не такого приема он ожидал от мистера Уайта. Тем не менее, парень взял себя в руки, напомнив себе о том, как много бывшему учителю пришлось пережить в последнее время – сейчас от понимания Джесси зависело не только душевное равновесие мистера Уайта, но и, в общем-то, его дальнейшая жизнь. Пинкман стойко выдержал эмоциональную атаку, привлек Уолтера к себе и крепко его обнял, сомкнув руки на поясе. Напряженный мужчина в его руках почти сразу расслабился, резко выдохнул и уткнулся парню в плечо. Руки Уолта беспомощно висели по бокам, а сам он настолько ослаб от всего произошедшего, что не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Джесси гладил его по спине, медленно и бережно, будто предоставляя защиту от нападения.

\- Ты ничего не можешь сделать, мистер Уайт, это больше не твоя семья, - прошептал Джесси, искренне стараясь поверить в свои слова самому.

\- Я понимаю, - очень сложно было обниматься с очками на носу – они больно впивались в переносицу. Уолтер оторвал лицо от плеча Джесси, чтобы их снять. – Но принять это до сих пор не могу.

\- Пойдем спать. Это был длинный день.

Джесси повел Уолтера в его спальню, мягко держа за пальцы, как ведут за собой маленьких детей, которые очень любят теряться. Он еще никогда не видел своего бывшего напарника таким разбитым и подавленным, таким уязвимым. Парню казалось, что мистера Уайта можно легко убить – если бы он начал душить мужчину, тот бы не имел ничего против, а скорее всего даже не обратил бы внимания. Может быть, даже помог бы. Джесси усадил Уолта на край кровати, сам опустился на корточки напротив и принялся расстегивать его рубашку с самым сосредоточенным выражением лица в мире, затем – джинсы. Уолтер грустно улыбнулся и провел ладонью по щеке Джесси, чуть поднимая его лицо, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Когда их взгляды встретились, а руки Джесси замерли на коленях мистера Уайта, тот тихо проговорил:

\- Она приехала только ради того, убедиться в том, что я не стану претендовать на деньги своих детей, - Джесси непонимающе посмотрел на Уолтера. – Это ерунда, Джесси, я потом объясню. Я просто хотел сказать… - мужчина судорожно сглотнул. – То, что сделал ты и то, что сделала она – согласись, в принципе, это ведь одно и то же, правда? – Джесси слегка побледнел, ему не нравился этот разговор и он боялся предположить, к чему он приведет. Уолтер тихо рассмеялся и потянул парня к себе, вынуждая сесть рядом. – Методы – одни и те же. Принципы – разные. Я о том, что Скайлер нашла меня, потому что совсем меня не знает, а ты – потому что искренне любишь.

Щеки Пинкмана вспыхнули так ярко, что Уолт мог поклясться, что почувствовал жар от них в ту же самую секунду. Парень сжал ладони на коленях и уставился в пол, не зная, как ему на это реагировать и что будет дальше: будет ли мистер Уайт ругать его за его слабость или напротив – похвалит? Уолтер медленно поднялся, повесил снятую Джесси одежду на спинку кровати, а затем занял то же место, что и Джесси парой минут раньше: он опустился перед парнем на колени, накрыл его ладони своими и вновь внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. От прикосновения мистера Уайта парень слегка вздрогнул, но отвести взгляд не смог: он будто был зачарован. 

\- Ты ведь все еще меня любишь, Джесси?

\- Тебе обязательно нужно это услышать, самовлюбленный ты мудила? – усмехнулся Джесси. – По поступкам людей уже не судят? – Уолтер отрицательно покачал головой, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Джесси раздраженно закатил глаза. – Да, да, тысячу раз да. Я люблю тебя, мистер Уайт, тупого, не видящего дальше своего носа кретина, страдающего нарциссизмом. Люблю, несмотря на всю хуйню, с которой я столкнулся по твоей вине. Я все тебе простил и ни на что не злюсь, потому что эта сраная любовь сильнее меня, я не вижу смысла, не могу и не хочу с ней бороться. С тобой мне бывает невыносимо, но и без тебя я больше не могу и не буду. И если ты меня бросишь, я, наверное, кони с тоски двину. Доволен? Теперь отпусти меня, и спокойной ночи, гондон. 

Джесси привык, что на его эмоциональные речи реагируют соответствующе: когда он был поменьше и послабее, отец любил прописать ему знатного леща, мать – разразиться гневной тирадой, а младший брат – зарыдать так громко и отчаянно, будто Джесси бил его десятиметровой палкой. Друзья, зная вспыльчивый нрав парня, обычно не реагировали так бурно, предпочитая либо послать нахуй, либо согласиться, либо и то и другое в любой последовательности – в зависимости от обстоятельств. От мистера Уайта он мог ожидать чего угодно, но никак не страстного поцелуя с последующим заваливанием на кровать и избавлением от одежды со скоростью, которой он отродясь не встречал. Джесси не понял, в какой момент он стал еще более голым, чем мистер Уайт – на том хотя бы оставались трусы, – для него такой же загадкой остался тот факт, что член у него стоял крепче, чем когда-либо до и, видимо, после. На теле парня выше пояса не осталось ни одного места, куда бы его не поцеловал Уолтер, а когда он сжал основание его члена, Джесси лишь беспомощно всхлипнул и обнял бывшего напарника еще крепче. 

Очень хотелось сказать какую-нибудь невообразимую глупость, но опыт и здравый смысл вовремя подсказали, что разговаривать в такие моменты вообще не стоит. Рука мистера Уайта скользила по члену Джесси, и тот извивался под телом мужчины, подавался бедрами навстречу, уже не сдерживая вздохов и стонов восхищения. Джесси провел дрожащими пальцами по груди и животу Уолтера, стесняясь сделать большее, но тот помог ему справиться со смущением, свободной рукой спустив боксеры до колен, а после – направив ладонь Джесси туда, где она больше всего требовалась. Неизвестно еще, кому это понравилось больше: Уолту, который резко втянул воздух через сжатые зубы и зажмурился от удовольствия, или Джесси, которому позволили сделать то, к чему он, казалось, никогда не будет готов. Несколько бесконечных мгновений они мастурбировали друг другу в унисон, дыша в одном ритме и двигаясь в одном темпе, пока Уолт не вскочил с кровати и не принялся рыться в тумбочке как ошалелый. Конечно же, Пинкман понял, что к чему: в эти несколько недель он не терял времени даром и ознакомился с литературой, предназначенной для гомосексуалистов. Несколько раз он даже пробовал описанное в книгах на себе: несколько – потому что ждал, когда же будет «приятно», как ему обещали. И один раз приятно все же стало, но для этого парню пришлось попотеть, образно выражаясь. 

\- Потерпи немного, - прохрипел Уолтер, щедро нанося на пальцы какой-то крем, - ради меня. 

Последние слова подействовали на Джесси как на кота – куст валерианы: он полностью отдался ощущениям, призывно раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях, и откинулся на подушки, часто дыша. Мистер Уайт коснулся указательным пальцем ануса парня, слегка помассировал, и, когда мышцы начали расслабляться, ввел его внутрь. Уолтер совершал медленные и осторожные поступательные движения пальцем, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией Джесси – его лицо всегда было красноречивее любых охов и вздохов. Сам Пинкман едва не рассмеялся – слишком уж это было похоже на визит к проктологу, а о сексе напоминала разве что интимность обстановки и два стояка. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на мистера Уайта с нежностью и умилением.

\- Я готов к нашему сексу уже недели две, но здорово, что ты обо мне заботишься.

\- Джесси… - Уолтер рывком перевернул парня на живот, поставил на колени и чуть надавил на спину, заставляя прогнуться, а под его живот предусмотрительно подложил подушку. 

\- Размажь крем только по головке, - прошептал Джесси, смотря на бывшего напарника через плечо. – Чтобы не слишком резко получилось.

Уолт был поражен: в свое время заставить Пинкмана прочитать несколько параграфов в учебнике было просто невозможно, а тут он сам, по своей воле, вычитал откуда-то о премудростях анального секса. Тем не менее, он сделал так, как просил парень – и действительно вышло гораздо лучше, чем если бы он покрыл себя кремом по самые яйца: медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром погружаясь в тело Джесси, он чувствовал, как горячая теснота обхватывает его в прямом смысле. Джесси закусил губу и усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться: член, конечно, не шел ни в какое сравнение с пальцами, которые, при всем его старании, слишком глубоко засунуть не удавалось. В какой-то момент ему казалось, что он просто трещит по швам – таким неожиданно не то чтобы большим, а широким оказался половой орган его партнера, но человек, как известно, способен привыкнуть ко всему. Благо, природная эластичность стенок заднего прохода была способна к этому тоже. Когда к Пинкману вернулась способность говорить, тот решил взять на себя командование процессом – по ощущениям сразу было понятно, что с мужчинами Уолтер Уайт дела не имел за всю свою долгую жизнь ни разу: он двигался очень медленно и слишком плавно, боясь причинить партнеру боль, которой уже давно не было.

\- Чуть выше и левее, - только и успел сказать Джесси и в это же мгновение поперхнулся собственным вздохом, так как Уолтер действительно прислушивался к его советам.

Впоследствии Джесси никак не сможет описать себе то, что тогда происходило, кроме как фразой «у меня плавился мозг»: тянущее приятное чувство внизу живота росло и росло, и каждое движение Уолтера отдавалось во всем теле парня, превратившемся в будто бы в тонкую натянутую нить. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, он не мог сдержать стонов удовольствия, и в этом они с мистером Уайтом были солидарны. Уолтер Уайт ко всему подходил основательно, и секс не был исключением: скучные процедуры были совсем не про него – проще было не заниматься им вообще. К счастью или к стыду, ему ни разу в жизни до этого момента не приходилось спать с мужчиной, но, судя по реакции Джесси, у него неплохо получалось. Когда он почувствовал, что уже близок к финалу, то обхватил ладонью член партнера и начал мастурбировать в такт фрикциям – вверх-вниз, вперед-назад, резче, глубже, повторить. В тот момент, когда Уолт вошел совсем глубоко и в очередной раз попал в нужную точку, бедра Джесси задрожали, из его горла вырвался полувскрик-полустон, а сам он непроизвольно сжался и кончил. Кончил и Уолтер, войдя до упора и сильно стиснув пальцами бедра парня.

Позже, лежа на груди у мистера Уайта, Джесси думал только о том, какой же он чертовски счастливый человек, что наконец-то за всю свою дурацкую жизнь принял единственно верное решение: некоторые ведь всю жизнь живут и совершают ошибки, искренне полагая, что так оно и должно быть! Парень чувствовал такой душевный подъем и такую эйфорию, что был уверен: что бы ни случилось, вместе они все преодолеют. И больше никто не сможет их разлучить, кроме, разве что, смерти, до которой, надеялся Джесси, им обоим еще – как до Пекина раком.


End file.
